When My Feelings Going Fragile
by Riou-san
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia terpisah didua dunia berbeda, Rukia hilang ingatan, awal sebuah hidup baru dimulai, penampilan Rukia berubah, Ichigo cemburu, this is My Feeling..
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite , Minna.. ~(• ˘ ▽ ˘ •)~

perkenalkan , saia author baru yang akan meramaikan cerita fiksi disini ,

karena saia pemula jadi maaf yah kalo alur ceritanya aneh ,

karna ga mau berlama-lama langsung ajah yahh ~

ini merupakan fic pertama Riou , semoga bisa memperluas fantasy teman-teman dengan adanya fic ini yahh , :)

didalam cerita ini mengambil adegan dimana bleach itu sudah '' The End '' *seenak jidat*, jadi Rukia kembali ke Soul Society sebagai dewa kematian dan Ichigo yang tetap tinggal didunia manusia tanpa kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai Shinigami pengganti. Kemudian mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka yang mengalami perubahan setelah kembali ke tempat asal masing-masing dengan hari-hari yang berbeda tanpa saling melengkapi satu sama lain seperti saat mereka berdua menjadi partner.

chapter 1 : missed memories , memory loss

_**My Feeling**_

Langit yang beberapa waktu lalu terlihat gelap dihiasi bintang kini siap digantikan dengan warna biru dihiasi awan putih. Bulan yang menjadi objek penerang dalam kegelapan tersebut kini digantikan sosoknya oleh matahari yang mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Kabut-kabut tebal mulai menipis dan embun jatuh didedaunan.

Ya, udara dan cuaca pagi hari ini memang terlihat cerah.

*kringggggg*

Jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 itu berbunyi disudut ruangan yang sederhana, kamar seorang anak laki-laki.

''hmmm...'', gumam seseorang yang merasa tidurnya telah diusik oleh suara jam weker miliknya tersebut.

perlahan dia mulai membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang hazel yang pancarannya terlihat hangat. Warna rambutnya yang acak-acakan senada dengan warna matanya yang sangat mencolok, kerutan didahi yang tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya mencoba meraih jam yang masih berbunyi, hendak melihat pukul berapakah jam tersebut menunjukan.

1... 2... 3... *menit*

''Sial ! Aku telat ! Apa-apaan dia, bisa-bisanya tidak membangunkanku, padahal ini kan sudah siang !'' anak laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya hendak menuju kamar yang berada disudut ruangan kemudian membuka pintunya.

''Hei ! Ruki..'' kata-katanya terpotong. Ia terdiam sejenak, tak beberapa lama kemudian seulas senyuman tipis terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Pandangannya kosong, entah objek apa yang tengah ia fokuskan. Pikirannya melayang, dan perasaanya tak dapat diungkapkan...

kamar yang ia buka itu telah kosong dan rapih, padahal sebelumnya berantakan karena ada seseorang yang pernah menempati kamar tersebut.

''ahh.. haha.. aku lupa, kau kan sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi ya ?'' laki-laki itu berharap orang yang ia pikirkan akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi.

''Ohayou Onii_chan, hari ini kakak bangun kesiangan jadi aku buatkan roti untuk sarapan. Dan aku juga sudah siapkan bekal untuk kakak.'' seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek berwarna coklat itu tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

''Ah, ya. Arigatou Yuzu, kau baik sekali. Aku buru-buru rotinya aku makan diperjalanan saja yah, aku pergi dulu, Jaa ne !'' laki-laki tersebut mulai berlari ketika selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatunya.

''Jaa, hati-hati yah kak..'' balas perempuan yang bernama Yuzu itu.

''Tumben sekali dia telat, tidak biasanya..'' seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengan yuzu memulai percakapan, hanya saja rambutnya berwana hitam keunguan.

''Hm, memang aneh, mungkin kak Ichigo lelah sampai bangun kesiangan begitu, betul kan Karin ?'' balas Yuzu.

''Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak ,'' kata perempuan yang dipanggil Karin.

''Maksudmu ?'' Yuzu nampak bingung.

''Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan Yuzu. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan bukan ?'' jawab Karin sekenanya.

''Hm, haha.. a-ku.. aku hanya ingin memastikannya.'' tatapan Yuzu kosong, bila dilihat dengan teliti setitik air mata menggumpal disana.

''Sudahlah, jangan menangis begitu. aku.. hhhh ~'' Karin memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi meja makan beranjak kearah Yuzu dan menenangkannya.

''Entah kenapa, tapi.. aku merindukannya, aku ingin dia kembali. Apa itu bisa terjadi Karin ?'' Kata Yuzu.

''Kita berdoa saja.'' Karin menjawab , tak lupa seulas senyum ia berikan kepada kembarannya itu.

''Hmmm ~'' Yuzu pun membalas senyumannya.

'aku... Juga merindukannya. Cepat kembali yah Rukia_nee' , bisik Karin didalam hati.

*Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..*

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam koridor sekolah, nampaknya seseorang tengah berlari menuju kelas tempat dimana ia akan bertemu teman-teman dan guru yang akan mengajarinya beberapa mata pelajaran hari ini.

Sesampainya didepan kelas...

''Hei ! Ichigo Kurosaki kenapa kau terlambat ? Memangnya kau bangun jam berapa ? Kau tidak pasang alarm yah ? Lantas semalam kau tidur jam berapa ? Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa ? *bla.. bla.. bla..'' nampaknya teman Ichigo.

''Ah, hai Keigo.. Aku.. Aku lupa kau tadi bertanya apa, lain kali kalau bertanya satu-satu yah.. Haaahhh ~'' balas laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu sekenanya sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

''Hei ! Apa-apaan itu Kurosaki ! Kita teman bukan ? Seharusnya kau, menjawab pertanyaanku dengan baik ! Ya kaannnnn ~'' teman Ichigo yang bernama Keigo itu mulai berbicara dengan nada yang aneh matching dengan gayanya.

Ichigo mengambil nafas panjang kemudian melirik keigo dan berkata ''Maaf Keigo, aku sedang tidak bersemangat, jangan ganggu aku dulu yah, aku.. Sedang ingin sendiri.. Sekali lagi maaf..'' Ichigo tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu tidak layak, namun entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal tersebut.

''Apa ? Ichigo ? Kau.. Baik-baik saja bukan ?'' wajah Keigo terlihat sedih namun terlihat juga bahwa ia sedang mencemaskan temannya yang satu itu.

''Eh.. Mungkin Kurosaki_kun sedang tidak mood Asano, lebih baik kita beri dia waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya dulu,'' saut salah seorang siswi berambut panjang dan berwarna menyerupai rambut Ichigo namun warna orangenya lebih pekat.

''Baiklah Orihime.. Hei, Ichigo ! Nanti kalau mood-mu sudah enakan kita main sama-sama yah ~ Okeh my frienddd ?'' terlihat wajah Keigo kembali bersemangat dan hendak beranjak kembali ketempat duduknya.

''Hmmm, pagi Kurosaki.. Hari ini terlihat ada yang berbeda yah ? Tapi apa yahh ?'' kata gadis bernama Orihime seraya menaruh tangannya disamping kepala seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu.

''Rukia..'' saut Ichigo pelan, namun suaranya masih dapat didengar oleh teman-teman yang tengah memperhatikannya.

''Kurosaki..'' sambung Orihime, tatapannya terlihat cemas.

''Hahaha.. Yah si pendek itu bukan ? Biasanya setiap aku datang kesekolah selalu bersama dia, baru masuk sudah bertengkar dengan dia, yah ada saja hal yang tidak penting harus ditunjukan bersama si pendek itu. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi pertengkaran konyol yang akan terlihat ruang kelas ini lagi, benar bukan.. Inoue ?'' Ichigo melihat kearah Orihime, setelah itu pandangannya beralih kearah Sado, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuhiro dan Tatsuki. Mereka adalah teman-teman yang paling dekat dengan Ichigo.

''Kelihatannya ada yang sedang merindukan Kuchiki..'' Saut Ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

''Ah ? Kurosaki, apa itu benar ?'' Orihime tersenyum canggung kearah Ichigo.

''Ha ? Aku.. Tidak tahu, hahaha..'' Jawaban Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun bagi teman-temannya. Ichigo sadar bahwa mereka tengah melihat kearahnya dan menunggu jawaban yang lebih jelas darinya.

''Haaahhh ~ aku hanya merasa ada yang hilang saja, memangnya kalian tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku ?'' Ichigo mulai kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

''Aku merasakannya..'' sambung Sado , pria yang berperawakan urak-urakkan.

''Aku Jugaaa ~ kau juga kan Mizuhiro ?'' sambung Keigo dengan aksen 'aneh' yang melekat pada dirinya.

''Ya, benar..'' sambung Mizuhiro.

''Aku juga, hahaha..'' Tatsuki tersenyum.

''Aku ju..'' kata-kata Orihime terputus.

''Intinya kita semua merasakannya..'' sambung Ishida. Yang lainnya terdiam dan melihat kearahnya.

''Kuchiki memang orang yang baik, aku memang tidak mengenalnya begitu dekat tapi itu semua terlihat dari sikapnya, caranya memperlakukan orang lain, yah masih banyak lagi. Dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatku merasa ada yang hilang memang segala hal yang ada sangkut pautnya denganmu Kurosaki. aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, karna yang aku tahu, eh maksudku yang kami tahu, kaulah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kuchiki bukan ?'' kata-kata Ishida seolah seperti belati yang berhasil menancap telinga Ichigo.

perlahan Ichigo membuka mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu, ''Kau.. tahu banyak Ishida. Aku saja tidak kepikiran sampai sejauh itu. Hahaha ~ Lagipula.. Apa benar hanya aku yang terlihat dekat dengan Rukia yah ? Aku.. baru menyadarinya, Hahahaha..'' suara tawa Ichigo mulai membahan ruang kelas.

''Kurosaki..'' kata Ishida.

''Ya ?'' singkat Ichigo.

''Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berakhir..'' sambung Ishida.

''Ya aku mengerti.. Tapi.. hahhh ~ aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, aku hanya seperti yang aku bilang tadi, merasa ada yang hilang.. Dan ternyata yang merasakan hal itu bukan hanya aku saja.. Hahahaha ~'' lagi Ichigo tertawa tapi kali ini tawanya seperti dipaksakan.

''Apa kau baik-baik saja Ichigo ?'' tanya Tatsuki yang menyadari hal itu.

''Hm ? Memangnya aku kenapa ? Aku baik-baik saja, hahaha.. Sudahalah jangan mengkhawatirkan aku.. Dan.. Terimakasih yah teman-teman atas perhatian kalian,'' Ichigo tersenyum.

''Hei ! Bukankah itu gunanya teman ? Saling berbagi, saling membantu dan selalu ada disaat apapun, kapanpun dan dimanapun.. iya kan teman-teman ? Hahahaha ~'' sambung keigo.

''Cara bicaramu itu lama-lama benar-benar bisa merusak suasana Asano.. Aku malu ah berteman denganmu..'' saut Mizuhiro.

''Apa katamu ? Kau.. Jahat sekali ! Hei Kurosaki lihat ! Dia membuatku sedih.. Hikz..'' lebainya Keigo dimulai.

''Mizuhiro itu benar koq , tenang Mizuhiro aku ada dipihakmu..'' Tatsuki bermaksud menggoda Keigo.

''Waaaa ! Jahat sekali ! Hikz..'' akhirnya Keigo ngambek dan lucunya dia menangis, walaupun air mata yang keluar hanya seperti sekali titik embun.

''Hahaha ~ Sudah-sudah..'' kali ini Ichigo tertawa lepas.

''Ochi_Sensei sebentar lagi datang !'' teriak salah satu siswa yang duduk didepan dekat pintu kelas.

Sekarang semua anak telah kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing, namun sebelum keigo sempat duduk dikursinya...

''Aku melihat tadi kau menangis Keigo..'' seringai kecil terbingkai diwajah Tatsuki , yang lainnya hanya menahan tawa karena mereka juga mengetahui hal tersebut namun mereka menjaga perasaan Keigo karena taku Keigo akan ngambek lagi.

''Apa ? Aku ? Tidak !'' bantah Keigo.

''Tidak apa ? Tidak salah lagi ? Hahaha ~'' saut Ishida yang sudah tidak tahan menahan tawanya.

''Tak kusangka kau cengeng juga Asano, selama ini kan kau banyak tingkah, melihatmu menangis seperti itu aku jadi geli sendiri, hahahaha ~'' sambung Mizuhiro.

''Hahahahah ~'' seluruh anak-anak kelas yang mendengar percakapan itupun ikut tertawa dan meledek Keigo.

''Asano cengeng..'' teriak salah satu temannya.

''Mau aku pinjamkan tissue Asano ?'' teriak teman yang lainnya.

''Asano *bla bla bla'' teriak temannya yang ikutan menggoda Keigo.

dan seterusnya mulai memperolok Keigo.

''Haaaaa ! Tidakkk ! Diam ! Berhenti ! Keluar saja kamuu !'' teriak Keigo.

Namun malangnya saat Keigo berteriak seperti itu, tepat sekali Ochi_Sensei berdiri diambang pintu. Saat itu Ochi_Sensei mengira bahwa Keigo meneriaki dirinya, hingga akhirnya...

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah berdiri didepan kelas sambil memegang 2 buah ember di tangan kiri-kanan, ia mendengus kesal karena harus dihukum atas kesalahan yang bukan disengaja dan sebenarnya salah paham..

''Kenapa malah jadi beginii ~ hikz..''

Sekerumunan siswa-siswi Karakura High School tengah menuju kedepan gerbang sekolah. Ya, bel pulang sekolah memang telah berbunyi sedari tadi.

''Aku duluan yah, Jaa..'' setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo langsung berlari menuju tempat yang sangat ingin dijumpainya.

''Hei ! tunggu ! Kuro.. ! Yah dia sudah pergi..'' sambung Keigo.

''Dia buru-buru sekali..'' sambung tatsuki.

''Mungkin dia ada urusan penting..'' saut Sado.

''Ya, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang teman-teman..'' lanjut Tatsuki.

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama, namun tanpa disadari sedari tadi ada 1 orang yang tampak mencemaskan tingkah laku Ichigo , dan orang itu adalah Orihime Inoue.

''Permisi ! Paman Urahara !'' entah sudah menjadi panggilan keberapa kali ini.

Ya, sedari tadi Ichigo menggedor dan memanggil toko milik Urahara, namun tak ada yang menajawab. Dan jika dilihat dengan seksama, toko itu terlihat sudah tutup dan tak ada penghuninya.

''Aneh.. Kemana dia ?'' Ichigo bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Saat hendak mencoba memanggil untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memberikan informasi, bahwa toko itu sudah tutup dan orang-orangnya sudah pindah entah kemana. Dan sejak dari semalam memang tidak terlihat tanda-tanda mereka melakukan kegiatan seperti membuka toko, dsb.

Mendengar hal itu, semakin membuat Ichigo takut. Ia takut, hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?'' keluh Ichigo , kemudian dia pulang kerumah dengan langkahnya yang gontai.

''Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?'' tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang diikat keatas seperti buah nanas.

''... ... ...'' yang ditanya hanya terdiam, nampak'na ia sedang melamun.

''Hei..'' laki-laki itu kemudian menepuk punggung gadis yang sedang ia ajak bicara itu.

Sontak gadis itu kaget dan tepukan dipunggungnya itu berhasil membuyarkan kediamannya.

''Ahh, hai Renji.. Sejak kapan kau ada disini ? Tugasmu sudah selesai ?'' gadis itu mengubah posisinya yang sedari tadi duduk diatas atap menjadi berdiri.

''Baru saja. Nii_sama mu itu tega sekali, dia memberikan setumpuk tugas yang harus kukerjakan sebagai wakil kapten dan harus selesai saat ini juga tanpa ada istirahat, rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak AKU LELAH, tapi... Hmmm...'' kata-kata Renji kemudian diakhiri dengan umpatan. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis itu yang masih berdiri.

Gadis itu tersenyum, ''Kalau kau terus mengeluh pekerjaanmu memang akan terasa berat Renji. Seharusnya kau mengerjakannya dengan hati yang gembira, disaat kau merasa penat saat mengerjakan tugasmu itu... ... ...'' gadis itu terdiam sejenak hendak mengambil posisi untuk duduk kembali.

''apa ?'' Renji menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang membuat ia penasaran.

''Disaat kau merasa penat saat mengerjakan tugasmu itu, fikirkanlah hal-hal menyenangkan yang dapat membuatmu semangat mengerjakan tugasmu lagi. Terkadang kita akan bersemangat saat seseorang yang selalu membuat kita senang ada dipikiran kita, semua beban seolah-olah hilang..'' gadis itu tersenyum lembut kearah Renji setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Renji yang mendengarkan hal itu membenarkan kata-kata sang gadis, dan bila dilihat seulas garis merah nampak diwajahnya ketika melihat senyum tulus dari sang gadis.

''Hei ! Sejak kapan kau jadi sok tua begini Rukia ? Hahahaha ~'' Renji mengusap pelan kepala gadis yang bernama Rukia tersebut. Dan kini model rambutnya sempurna.. berantakan..

''Aduhh ! Apa-apaan sih kau ini ! Memangnya aku anak kecil ! Nii_sama saja tidak pernah memperlakukan aku seperti itu..'' Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

''Hahahaha.. Ya, ya, gomen Rukia..'' kali ini Renji terlihat tertawa lepas, sangat berbeda jauh dengan Renji yang sebelumnya.

''Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang Renji ?''

tanya Rukia.

''Ya, terimakasih yah Rukia..'' balas Renji.

''Aku ?'' Rukia membelalakan matanya merasa heran dan kebingungan.

''Ya, kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal yang seperti tadi aku mana mungkin bisa sadar seperti sekarang. Kata-katamu itu.. Memang benar, sepertinya kau memang sudah dewasa sekarang Rukia.. Hahaha ~'' olok Renji.

''Hahaha, terimakasih Renji aku anggap itu pujian. Lagipula umurku kan sudah 150 tahun, memangnya apa yang salah jika aku berbicara seperti itu ?'' Rukia menjitak kepala Renji dan sukses meninggalkan bekas jitakannya tersebut.

''Aduh ! Sakit tahu !'' gelak Renji.

''Masa Bodo ~'' Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Matahari yang tadinya bersinar cerah mulai terbenam sedikit demi sedikit. Rukia dan Renji tidak mau melewatkan moment ini.

Ya, matahari tenggelam memang salah satu fenomena yang sangat disukai semua orang.

''Indah..'' Rukia mengucap.

''Ya..'' balas Renji.

''Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu didunia manusia Rukia ?'' pertanyaan Renji sukses membuat Rukia memalingkan objek yang sedang dilihatnya tersebut.

''Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana, kenapa ?'' Rukia menopangkan dagunya diatas tangannya yang dilipat, dengan kaki sebagai tumpuan tangannya tersebut.

''Aku perhatikan, sepertinya ada yang berbeda darimu setelah pulang kembali ke Soul Society. Ada masalah apa ?'' Renji bertanya penasaran.

''Aku..'' mereka berdua terdiam.

''Aku hanya merasakan ada yang berbeda saja Renji, biasanya aku pergi kesekolah, bertemu teman-teman, bertengkar dengan Ichigo, berbicara dengan mereka semua, tapi sekarang semua itu sudah tidak terjadi.. Mungkin aku.. A-ku merindukan mereka..'' pandangan Rukia kosong seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Dan seolah memahami bagaimana perasaan gadis bermata violet itu, Renji merangkul Rukia, menepuk bahunya pelan dan berkata..

''Tega sekali.. Memang aku bukan temanmu ha ? Tak ada mereka, akupun sama bukan ?'' Renji berbica dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

''Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Renji ! Tentu saja kau temanku ! Hanya saja.. Kau terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu, dan kita jadi jarang bermain bersama..'' Rukia menjelaskan.

Renji yang mendengar hal tersebut membelalakan matanya, ia kaget karena Rukia yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagi gadis yang ceria ternyata merasa kesepian..

''Ak-'' kata-kata Renji terpotong.

''Memang terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mengeluh dan mungkin kau kaget mendengar hal ini. Tapi entah itu semua tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku... Banyak sekali yang ingin kukeluarkan, kuceritakan, tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa.. Hahaha ~'' tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan.

''Rukia..'' suaranya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh gadis disebelahnya, namun yang namanya disebut masih tidak mendongakan wajahnya.

''A-ku.. Payah..'' Pria itu menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi merangkul Rukia.

''Apa ?'' Rukia memastikan perkataan Renji.

''Aku Payah.. Sangat Payah.. Memahami perasaanmu saja aku tidak bisa.. Padahal.. Kita berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil.. Teman macam apa aku ini ? Hahaha ~ Payah memang..'' Renji menatap sudut kota Seiretei yang kini sudah menjadi gelap.

''Renji.. Kenapa bicara begitu ? Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu masalah ini.. Aku-'' kali ini Renji memotong kata-kata Rukia.

''Aku tahu.. Hanya saja aku menyesal Rukia, aku-'' seperti pembalasan Rukia memotong kembali perkataan Renji.

''Kalau begitu lupakan saja..''

diam..

''Lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun hari ini.. Hm ?'' Rukia beranjak dari posisi duduknya mengulurkan tangannya untuk Renji, bermaksud pria itu menyambutnya untuk berdiri.

''Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu yah, sampai jumpa besok , Jaa..'' Rukia tersenyum kearah Renji, senyum yang sama seperti biasa. Senyuman yang mampu membuat guratan merah kecil disekitar pipi Renji.

Ketika Rukia hendak bershunpo Renji menarik tangan si gadis dan berkata..

''Saat ada masalah, ceritakan padaku !'' tatapan Renji berubah menjadi tajam, sepertinya terlihat serius.

''Hm ?'' expresi wajah Rukia tampak kebingungan.

''Jangan pendam sendiri ! Aku memang tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan setiap saat kau sedih / senang, tapi setidaknya saat kau menceritakan sedikit masalah yang mengganjal dihatimu itu perasaanmu bisa menjadi sedikit lebih baik..'' Renji tersenyum tulus kearah Rukia.

''Renji..'' Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya itu. memang tidak biasanya Renji mengatakan hal lugu seperti itu.

''Aku.. Haaahh ~ bagaimana menagatakannya yah... pokoknya aku tidak suka dan tidak bisa melihatmu seperti tadi, karena Rukia yang aku tahu itu selalu gembira, semangat, ceria, pokoknya tidak seperti yang tadi !'' sepertinya Renji telah bersusah payah menyampaikan hal tersebut. Sedari tadipun tangannya terus-terusan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak lama kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Renji.

''Arigatou Renji.. Kau memang temanku yang paling baik ! Aku.. Tidak menyesal pernah berteman dan mengenalmu, kau itu.. Lebih dari sekedar temanku.. Kau itu seperti sahabat ! Eh ! Bahkan mungkin sudah seperti nii_sama baruku, hahahaha ~'' Rukia tertawa lepas.

''Hanya itu ?'' Renji menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

''Hahahaa ~ Apa maksdumu hanya itu ?'' Rukia mulai memeperlihatkan kebingungannya.

''Kau tidak memberikanku hadiah sebagai sahabatmu ?'' kini kedua matanya menyipit sempurna.

''Apa ? Memangnya kau mau apa ?'' Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

''Hmmm.. Cium aku..'' Renji menyodorkan pipinya didepan wajah Rukia.

''A-APA ! KA-KAU ! Bagaimana kalau kupukul saja, ini !'' Rukia menjitak kepala Renji dengan sekuat tenaga.

''HE-HEI ! SAKIT TAU ! KAU INI GALAK SEKALI JADI WANITA ! TAU RASA NANTI KALAU TIDAK ADA YANG MAU JADI SUAMIMU, ADUHH ~'' Renji kesal karena tiba-tiba Rukia menjitak kepalanya, namun dibalik itu ia senang karena Rukia yang ia kenal, Rukia yang ia sayangi telah kembali menjadi Rukia yang semula.

''APA ! KAU BILANG APA ? ULANGI SEKALI LAGI BIAR AKU TARIK MULUTMU ITU , HE-HEI JANGAN LARI KAU RENJI ! LIAT NANTI KALAU AKU BERHASIL MENANGKAPMU !'' Rukia berlari mengejar Renji yang telah berlari menjauh lebih dulu.

''HAHAHAHA ~ APA RUKIA ? KAU MAU MENANGKAPKU ? KAU YAKIN BISA ? SEPERTINYA KAKIMU TIDAK MENDUKUNG KEINGINANMU, HAHAHAHA ~'' Renji sengaja mengatakan hal itu semata-mata untuk mengembalikan semangat Rukia, Rukia yang ia kenal. Dan ia sangat senang ketika itu berhasil.

''KA-KAU ! CARI MATI YAH ! HEI TUNGGU !'' Rukia yang tau itu hanyalah sebuah candaan menanggapinya dengan candaan juga, ia senang temannya Renji sangat memperdulikannya. Sesaat dia pun dapat melupakan segala hal yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi.

''YANG NAMANYA KABUR MANA MUNGKIN MAIN TUNGGU-MENUNGGU ! DASAR PENDEK ! HAHAHA ~'' Renji berlari santai, namun ia tidak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah hampir mendahuluinya dibelakang.

''RENJIII !'' Rukia mulai mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya dan ketika ia rasa cukup ia mencondongkan tangan kanannya untuk menarik kerah baju Renji.

''AP- UHUK-UHUK ! HE-'' Renji pun jatuh terpelanting, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia dapat menyamai langkah larinya. Mungkin ini terjadi karena lari Renji yang terlalu santai.

''Masih berani mengatakannya Renji ?'' tatapan Rukia sangat menakutkan kali ini dimata Renji.

''Hehehehe ~ Ru-Rukia ta-tadi itu a-ku hanya ber-canda , jadi ja-ngan kau anggap se-rius yah ? Hehehe ~'' Renji mulai keringat dingin.

''Ohh bercanda yah ? Kalau begitu kali ini anggap saja aku juga b-e-r-c-a-n-d-a, rasakan ini !'' Rukia mulai mengerumuni Renji dengan pukulan ringan, sebagian pukulan ia lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga.

''Ampun Rukiaaaa ampuuunnnnn !''

Didepan sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang terlihat sangat mewah..

''Nah, sudah sampai, terimakasih yah sudah mau mengantarkanku sampai rumah dan terimakasih juga atas hari ini, aku pulang dulu,'' Rukia kembali memberikan seuntai senyuman kearah laki-laki yang telah mengantarnya pulang itu.

''Kau ini tidak berperasaan sekali, setidaknya bertanggung jawablah sedikit atas luka yang sudah kau buat ditubuhku ini, sakit sekali tahu,'' Renji meringis namun juga tertawa garing, ia hanya bermaksud bercanda kepada Rukia, walaupun sebenarnya memang terasa sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya yang dipukuli Rukia.

''Salah kau sendiri, siapa suruh main-main denganku, weee ~'' Rukia munjulurkan lidahnya kearah Renji.

Renji menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian tertawa geli karena melihat ekspresi Rukia yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu.

''Hahahaha ~ Kau ini, ya sudah aku juga mau pulang, jangan bersedih lagi yah tuan putri, weee ~'' membalas Rukia.

''Tuan putri ? Kau masih mau kuberi pukulan ? Ayo cepat katakan dibagian mana sekarang yang mau kupukul ?'' Rukia mengatakannya sambil menahan tawa, dia tahu Renji mengatakan itu bermaksud bercanda.

''Hahaha ~ Tidak ah terimakasih, aku sudah kenyang dipukul olehmu, Jaa Rukia..'' ketika Renji berbalik dan hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu ditangannya, langkahnya pun terhenti.

''Kuobati dulu baru kau pulang,'' Rukia menarik tangan Renji dan membawanya masuk kerumah bergaya Jepang kuno tersebut.

Terlihat semburat merah diwajah Renji, seolah-olah aliran darahnya meluap karena jantungnya memompa begitu cepat. Ia pun dapat merasakan dan mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Namun setelah ia dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri, ia pun mulai terlihat seperti Renji yang biasanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai bisa terbiasa ketika tangannya digenggam oleh tangan seorang gadis yang ia kasihi tersebut.

Koridor ruangan dilewati satu persatu, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai diruangan yang dikhususkan untuk tamu.

''Kau tunggu disitu, aku ambilkan obat dulu..'' Rukia mendorong Renji untuk duduk.

''Hah, kau ini mau mengobatiku atau mau menyiksaku lagi sih, sungguh kejam,'' Renji menatap Rukia seperti orang kesal.

Rukia pun tertawa dan melempari Renji dengan bantal sofa yang ada didekatnya, dengan mudah Renji menangkap bantal yang dilempar kearahnya itu dengan gaya aneh yang dibuat-buat. Rukia pun semakin tertawa geli melihatnya. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Renji sendiri untuk mengambil obat gosok untuk Renji.

Renji yang ditinggal sendirianpun, berdiri dari posisinya semula, ia mulai melihat-lihat ruangan dimana ia sedang berada. Ia kagum dengan ruang tamu yang terlihat begitu luas tersebut.

Dibelakang sofa yang ia duduki terdapat jendela dan meja yang penuh dengan bingkai foto clan keluarga Kuchiki. Disana pun terdapat foto Rukia sewaktu masih diakademi, satu-satunya foto Rukia sewaktu masih kecil, dan sewaktu ada di acara besar keluarga Kuchiki.

Diantara semua foto, ada 1 foto yang paling menarik perhatiannya yaitu, foto Rukia bersama mantan wakil kapten batalion 13. Ya, Kaien Shiba.

Terlihat difoto itu Rukia tertawa lepas saat Kaien merangkul Rukia dengan tangan kiri sambil menunjukan jari tengah dan telunjuk sebelah kanannya, namun expresinya terlihat seperti orang kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul oleh Renji, disebelah Rukia nampak kapten batalion 13 yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kapten Ukitake. Dibelakang Rukia nampak Hisagi yang disekitarnya juga terdapat Kira, Yumichika, Ikaku dan Momo yang tengah melompat agar dapat terlihat difoto. Sedangkan didepan Rukia nampak Toushiro dan Rangiku yang tengah berjongkok sambil memeluk Toushiro.

Ya, diantara semua foto, memang foto itulah yang terlihat kacau.

''Disinilah terakhir kali aku melihat dia tertawa lepas seperti ini,'' Renji tersenyum melihat foto-foto tersebut.

''Siapa ?'' tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah berada dibelakang Renji.

''Ah.. !'' Renji membelalakan matanya dan menyesali kenapa dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Rukia yang kini sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

''Kau lihat apa Renji ?'' Rukia memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Renji.

''Bu-Bukan apa-apa, hanya foto-foto ini saja,'' Renji menaruh kembali foto itu ditempatnya semula.

Mata Rukia mengikuti kemana arah tangan Renji dan melihat foto apa yang tengah dilihat Renji tadi. ''Itu kan..'' Sahut Rukia, tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah. Tatapannya seperti orang sedih.

Renji yang menyadari perubahan air muka Rukia pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, ''eh.. Mana obatnya Rukia ?'' Renji berjalan kearah sofa tempat ia duduk pertama kali datang.

''Kenapa ?'' kata singkat yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

''Apa ?'' Renji menampakkan kebingungannya dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ketempat Renji berada. Ia mengambil kotak obat yang ia taruh dimeja sofa, kemudian duduk disamping Renji.

''Mana yang sakit ?'' Rukia bertanya tanpa menatap mata Renji.

''Ah, disini..'' Renji menunjukkan tangannya yang terlihat biru akibat menangkis pukulan Rukia,

Rukia pun mulai mengobati Renji.

... ... ...

Suasana hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Renji yang mulai canggung dengan situasi seperti itu mulai angkat bicara. ''Foto itu masih kau simpan,'' Renji melihat kearah foto yang ia lihat tadi.

Rukia yang tadinya fokus mengobati Renji menghentikan aktifitasnya, ''Hm, foto yang mana ?''

''Yang itu,'' Renji tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek tersebut.

Rukia pun menoleh ke arah objek yang sedang dilihat Renji, ''Itu..'' kata-katanya terhenti. Pandangannya ia alihkan keluar jendela.

Renji sedang menunggu kata-kata Rukia yang sempat terputus itu pun melihat kearah Rukia. Dan sesuatu ia temukan dimata gadis itu..

Tatapan.. Sedih..

''Itu kan foto..'' sambung Rukia.

''Hahaha, lucu sekali Rukia, memang siapa yang bilang itu adalah pedang Zenpaku ?'' Renji yang merasa Rukia sedang bercanda dengannya langsung mengambil obat yang ada ditangan Rukia dan lanjut mengobati lukanya sendiri.

''Itu kan foto terakhir..'' Rukia masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Renji menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar dan melihat kearah Rukia lagi, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Rukia sedang tidak bercanda dengannya.

''Aku tahu memang hanya sebuah foto, tapi.. Apa yang paling berharga dari sebuah foto jika seseorang yang paling kau hormati terlebih yang kau kasihi lebih dari apapun itu sudah tidak ada ? maka foto itu bukan sekedar kata 'hanya' bukan ?''

tidak ada respon..

''Memang semua kenangan masih aku ingat didalam memoriku.. Semuanya.. Tapi saat ditambah aku melihat foto-foto itu, aku merasakan seperti kenangan itu hidup kembali,''

''Rukia..'' Renji tertegun menatap Rukia.

''Lagipula siapa tahu suatu saat nanti aku tua dan aku lupa, aku bisa mengingatnya karena foto itu, hm ?'' Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Renji dan tersenyum.

''A-pa, arti Kaien bagimu ?'' pertanyaan yang begitu saja keluar dari mulut Renji. Hingga mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

''Tuan Kaien, sudah kuanggap seperti Nii. Kau ingat sewaktu aku diangkat menjadi anggota Kuchiki ? kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan ? Saat itu aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, diangkat menjadi salah satu anggota kuchiki itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Bukan berarti aku menyesal, aku sangat bersyukur, dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa ternyata aku mempunyai kakak kandung.. Kak Hisana.. selain itu Byakuya_nii yang juga sangat perhatian padaku walau ia menunjukkannya dengan sikap yang seperti itu..'' Rukia mengambil obat yang sempat diambil alih oleh Renji dan mengoleskan kembali disekitar memar ditangan Renji.

''itu tid-'' kata-kata Renji terputus.

''aku belum selesai..'' Rukia mengambil kapas baru untuk mengoleskan obat pada memar Renji.

''Pertama kali aku disini, aku sangat kesepian, sewaktu diakademi walaupun jarang berbicara maupun bercerita denganmu tapi kita masih sempat untuk bertegur sapa. Dan ketika aku mulai diangkat menjadi keluarga Kuchiki aku merasa itu beban terberat, disamping beberapa tetua Kuchiki yang tidak suka dengan kehadiranku pertama kali, aku juga dikekang oleh seuntai peraturan clan ini yang terikat padaku ketika marga Kuchiki telah melekat dalam diriku, dengan adanya itu aku tidak bisa dengan bebas menunjukkan diriku yang dulu. Dan itu semua kulakukan karena Byakuya_nii, aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan tuan Kaien. Dia.. yang mengajariku banyak hal.. Dia orang yang memperlakukanku tanpa melihat aku sebagai seorang Kuchiki, tentunya selain Kau dan.. Ichigo..'' Rukia sempat terdiam karena fokus mengobati luka Renji.

''Lalu ?'' Renji meniup lukanya yang telah selesai diobati.

''Dia mengajariku benyak hal, dia yang mengajariku tentang bagaimana bertarung yang baik, bagaimana seharusnya pertemanan itu, mengajariku.. Dimana letak hati..'' Rukia terdiam sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengingat seulas memori saat ia bersama kaien berlatih dan bercanda bersama.

''Dimana.. Letak.. Hati.. ?'' Renji bertanya kebingungan karena yang dia tau hati itu ada didalam tubuh yang letaknya dekat dengan jantung dan paru-paru.

''Hmmm, letaknya disini..''

- flashback on -

Rukia teringat ketika ia melawan Aaruniero, itulah terakhir kali Rukia melihat sosok seorang Kaien. Saat Rukia sekarat dan hampir kalah telak dari arancar tersebut tiba-tiba ia terbesit masa-masa bersama Kaien saat sedang berlatih. Kaien menunjukkan letak hati itu ada dimana sewaktu Rukia bertanya asal.

- flashback off -

Dan saat ini seperti itulah Rukia menunjukkan kepada Renji dimana letak hati itu. Mengepalkan tangan beberapa cm diantara dada Rukia dan Renji, seperti tengah menggenggam sebuah ikatan yang terlihat.

Renji terdiam, membiarkan Rukia menjelaskan maksudnya.

''Hati itu ada saat kau sedang bersama temanmu, temanmulah yang dapat merasakan dimana hatimu, karena tanpa seorang teman kita tidak akan ada artinya..'' tukas Rukia.

''Sepertinya memang dia mengajarkan banyak hal padamu. Bahkan walaupun terlihat aneh saja dia bisa mengatakan hal sebijak itu,'' Renji tersenyum kearah Rukia.

''Hmmm, dan kau pun, juga ada artinya buatku Renji,'' ungkapan Rukia sukses membuat Renji membelalakan matanya.

''Maksu-'' lagi, ucapan Renji terpotong.

''Bukan berarti hanya Tuan Kaien saja yang memiliki arti bagiku, kau, Byakuya_nii, kalian semua mempunyai arti tersendiri bagiku, jadi jangan mengira hanya dia saja yang terlihat dimataku,'' Rukia tersenyum.

Renji yang tidak menyangka Rukia akan mengatakan hal itu jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat senang, ternyata selama ini Rukia tetap ingat padanya, Rukia masih melihatnya sebagai teman masa kecilnya.

''Rukia.. Arigatou..'' Renji mambalas senyuman Rukia.

''Pulang dan istirahatlah, besok kau masih ada tugas kan ? Jangan sampai Byakuya_nii marah padamu hanya karena kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan baik,'' Rukia membereskan kotak obat yang ada dimeja.

''Yah, baiklah.. Aku pulang dulu Rukia, kau juga istirahat yah,'' Renji bergegas bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ketika ia hendak membuka kenop pintu tiba-tiba,

''Renji !''

''Ya ?''

''Maaf dan.. Terimakasih,''

''Untuk ?''

''Maaf atas luka-luka itu, dan terimakasih karena selalu ada untukku,''

Renji tersenyum, ''Jangan difikirkan tidak begitu sakit kok, dan aku juga beterimakasih atas hal yang sama, Jaa Rukia,''

'Tapi kau lah yang lebih sering ada daripada aku, dasar Renji bodoh'

''Bagaimana keadaan saat ini ? Apakah semuanya sudah kau atur sedemikian rupa ?'' tanya seorang laki-laki, terlihat berkarisma dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar lantang.

''Hampir sempurna tuan, sedikit lagi maka kita sudah bisa menjalani misi kita kembali.'' jawab seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut senada warna salju dan wajahnya selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman.

''Bagus kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk balas dendam, lihat saja kali ini aku pasti akan berhasil merebut kembali hogyouku yang sempat mereka rebut dariku.'' Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan tertawa renyah.

''Aku pulang,'' Ichigo membenahi sepatunya didepan pintu masuk, kemudian pergi kearah dapur.

''Hahh, kemana mereka ?'' sambil membuka kulkas mencari sesuatu untuk melepas dahaganya.

Ketika ia menemukannya, ia tidak langsung mengambil gelas melainkan meminum jus yang ia ambil langsung dari tempatnya tersebut. Memang terasa nikmat jika begini.

''Hahh, segar sekali,'' tiba-tiba saja terpintas memori ketika pertama kali ia kenal dengan Rukia, saat itu Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminum jus kotak segar disekolah sewaktu jam istirahat.

Ichigo tersenyum sendirian, jika saat itu ada ayahnya dirumah mungkin ia akan diolok-oloh habis-habisan.

Ichigo menaruh kembali botol jus yang masih bersisa itu kedalam kulkas. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah menuju kamarnya.

Ketika sudah sampai didepan sebuah pintu berhiaskan angka 15 tersebut, ia langsung membuka pintu dan masuk, tas sekolah yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa ia lempar kesembarang tempat.

''Membosankan sekali..'' Ichigo kini tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai pengganti bantal.

''Apa benar ini akhir dari semuanya ? Aku masih belum mempercayainya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita menjalankan misi bersama-sama, dan.. rasanya baru kemarin aku kenal dengannya.'' Ichigo bergumam sendirian, kemudian ia memiringkan badannya kearah meja belajar disamping tempat tidurnya, ia melihat boneka konpaku yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa, atau lebih tepatnya tidak terdapat roh kon.

Ichigo cukup lama memandangi boneka itu, ''Biasanya kau cerewet sekali meminta ingin bertemu dengan nee_san-mu itu kon, sekarang kenapa diam saja ? Hm ?'' pertanyaan Ichigo seperti sia-sia karena boneka yang ia ajak bicara itu kini bukan boneka seperti dulu yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya, beradu argumen dengannya, dan yang lainnya.

Perlahan Ichigo memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi selama ia menjadi seorang Shinigami pengganti, terlalu berlarut dalam kenangannya hingga ia tertidur, dan terlelap.

Sudah hampir lebih dari berbulan-bulan dimana para Shinigami dan manusia saling menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Selama itu lah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan tidak pernah lagi disibukkan oleh hollow yang muncul secara tiba-tiba sehingga mereka harus ijin meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan alasan yang terkadang tak masuk diakal.

''Aku minta yah..'' keigo mengambil chicken katsu milik Ichigo sebelum Ichigo mengatakan ya kepadanya.

''Hei ! Kau ini keigo, hahh ~'' Ichigo mendengus kesal dengan perbuatan Keigo.

''Kau ini Keigo tidak sopan,'' sambung Mizuhiro yang tengah menikmati bekal istirahat mereka di atap sekolah.

''Baiklah baik, ini Ichigo anggap saja kita bertukar makanan tadi,'' Keigo memberikan salah satu makanan bekalnya kepada Ichigo.

''A-Apa-Apan kau, mengambil chicken katsu milikku lalu kau tukar dengan paprica,'' Ichigo melotot kearah Keigo.

''Hahaha, aku tidak suka paprica Ichigo jadi aku tukar dengan itu saja yah,'' Keigo tersenyum sembari terus menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

''Hhh, Ini Ichigo ambil saja,'' Tatsuki mengambil sosis milik keigo dan menaruhnya kedalam bekal makanan Ichigo.

''Hahaha, terimakasih Tatsuki, aku makan,'' Ichigo memakan sosis itu dalam sekali lahap.

''He-Hei ! Itu kan makanan kesukaanku ! Tega sekali !'' keigo terlihat kesal saat Tatsuki mengambil sosis miliknya kepada Ichigo dan Ichigo memakannya.

''Loh ? impas kan Keigo, kau makan punya Ichigo dan Ichigo makan punyamu,'' sambung Chizuru.

''Tapi, kenapa sosis yang kau ambil sosis yang paling besar ? Aku kan berencana memakannya sebagai makanan penutup,'' Keigo sepertinya ngambek.

''Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar, ini asano kau boleh ambil bekal milikku. Ambil saja yang mana kau suka,'' sambung Orihime berusaha menjadi penengah dan menyodorkan bekal makanannya kepada Keigo.

Namun saat Keigo melihat bekal milik Orihime, Keigo mengurung niatnya untuk mengambil bekal milik Orihime karena makanan yang terlihat.. aneh dan tidak biasa..

''Err, eh.. ti-tidak, terimakasih Orihime, tiba-tiba saja aku kenyang, hehehe..'' Keigo kembali memakan sisa bekal makanannya.

Yang lainnya mengerti maksud keigo menolak dan mencoba fokus dengan bekal makanan mereka masing-masing, takut-takut jika Orihime akan menawarkan bekalnya kepada mereka.

''Hm, kalau begitu baiklah, aku makan,'' sambung Orihime.

Saat mereka tengah menyantap bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sesuatu.

''Tekanan roh..'' Ichigo menggumam.

Ishida yang menyadari apa yang tengah ia rasakan itupun melihat kearah Ichigo ketika Ichigo angkat suara.

''Apa Kurosaki ?'' tanya Orihime.

''Ah ? Tidak, aku bilang, a-ku sudah selesai, aku duluan yah..'' Ichigo bergegas membereskan bekal makanannya dan beranjak pergi.

''Cepat sekali makannya,'' Keigo nampak kebingungan ketika Ichigo berlari menuju pintu atap.

''Sial ! Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan tekanan roh ini, ada apa, biasanya tidak begini,'' Ichigo mengumpat.

''Itu karena dunia kita yang mencoba menyesuaikan tekanan roh dengan Soul Society setelah hogyouku telah kembali ketempat asalnya,'' seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut keunguan telah sukses menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

''Ishida ! A-Apa yang kau lakukan ?'' Ichigo terlihat kaget melihat Ishida yang tiba-tiba tengah menyusulnya.

''Hm, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasakan tekanan roh ini, aku juga merasakannya bodoh,'' sahut Ishida.

''Cih ! Kalau begitu dimana tepatnya kau merasakan tekanan roh itu jika kau pintar ?'' tantang Ichigo yang tak terima dikatakan bodoh oleh Ishida.

''Taman itu.. Kau lihat ?'' Ishida menunjukan taman yang berada didekat pusat kota Karakura.

Ichigo membelalakan matanya ''I-Itu !'' bukan karena ia melihat hollow disana tetapi seseorang yang tengah melawan hollow tersebut.

''Seperti tidak asing..'' Ishida angkat bicara, ia juga semakin mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Ichigo dan Ishida semakin mempercepat langkah mereka menuju taman tersebut, mereka juga ingin memastikan seseorang yang tengah melawan hollow itu.

Hollow yang sempat membuat masalah itu akhirnya telah teratasi oleh seseorang yang telah berhasil mengalahkannya dengan sekali tebasan.

''Hei ! Kau !'' Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Ishida jauh beberapa centi dibelakang.

Seseorang yang merasa dirinya tengah diapanggil itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memastikan apakah dia yang dipanggil. Dan jika memang dia yang dipanggil, siapakah orang itu dan kenapa dia bisa melihatnya.

''HAH~ HAH~ K-KAU !'' nafas Ichigo tersengal akibat memaksakan berlari diluar batas. ''Kau, R-Renji..'' tidak tahu itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau gumam-an Ichigo.

Renji menaikan kedua alisnya, ''Ichigo.. ?''

''Hai Renji..'' sapa Ishida yang baru datang, sambil mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

''Ishida juga ? Sedang apa kalian ?'' tanya Renji, sambil memasukkan pedang zenpaku kedalam sarungnya.

''Bodoh ! Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu ! Lagi pula, kenapa bisa ada Hollow di dunia manusia lagi ? Bukankah Hogyouku sudah kembali ke Soul Society sehingga para Hollow tidak bisa masuk ke dunia manusia lagi ?'' tukas Ichigo.

Ishida yang sedari tadi sudah mengatur nafas menambah pertanyaan ''Apakah ada masalah di Soul Society Renji ?'' sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, Ishida maju selangkah untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ichigo.

''Ah.. Aku juga tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja kupu-kupu neraka memberikan kabar bahwa didunia manusia muncul hollow dibeberapa titik tempat, jadi sebagian dari kami ditugaskan kesini untuk membasmi hollow-hollow itu..'' jawab Renji seraya melipat tangan didepan dada.

''Kami ?'' tiba-tiba nada bicara Ichigo menjadi sedikit antusias.

''Ya, ak-''

''RENJI !'' seorang gadis tengah bershunpo kearah Renji.

...

''RU-RUKIA ?'' Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya seraya tidak percaya dengan siapa ia bertemu saat ini. Ishida melirik Ichigo sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah gadis tersebut.

''... Kau.. Siapa.. ?'' gadis itu nampak bingung.

Ichigo dan Ishida diam di tempat tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Memang gadis yang tengah berada diantara mereka ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari Rukia yang mereka tahu. Rambut panjang melewati bahu, pakaian shinigami seperti Soi Fon tanpa tali, diantara itu semua seperti wajah, mata, postur tubuh dan poni khas milik Rukia memang nampak seperti Rukia yang mereka kenal.

Sampai detik ini masih tak ada satu katapun dapat mereka keluarkan, sehingga mereka sama-sama mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis ini bukanlah Rukia. Hanya mirip dengan Rukia saja.

Merasa penasaran gadis itu bertanya ''Kau, kenapa bisa tahu namaku ?'' ,

Ichigo dan Ishida yang tadinya menganggap bahwa itu bukanlah Rukia Kuchiki yang mereka kenal kini membelalakan matanya kembali.

''Jadi.. Kau benar-benar Kuchiki ? Rukia Kuchiki ?'' Ishida bertanya lebih dulu dari Ichigo.

''Y-Ya, baiklah, siapa kalian sebenarnya ?'' Rukia melipat tangannya didepan dada, belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab ia melontarkan pertanyaan kesekian ''Renji, kau kenal ?''

''Eh,'' Renji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ''Bagaimana menjelaskannya yah,''

''Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Renji ?'' Ishida kembali bertanya, Ichigo nampaknya masih shock dengan penampilan Rukia yang berubah hampir secara garis besar, namun yang lebih membuatnya kaget.. Kenapa Rukia melupakannya padahal Ichigo selalu mengingatnya sampai saat ini.

''Ya, beberapa bulan lebih kita tida berjumpa pastinya banyak hal yang terjadi,'' Renji menjelaskan hal yang belum menjelaskan apa-apa bagi Ichigo dan Ishida.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Ichigo mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Rukia. Ketika sudah beberapa centi cukup dekat dengan Rukia, ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Rukia yang tengah dilihat seperti itu jadi salah tingkah, ia mulai menarik lengan baju shinigami Renji. Renji yang mengerti maksud Rukia itu pun mengambil tindakkan.

''Hei Ichigo jangan dilihat sampai sebegitunya, lihat dia mulai menarik lengan bajuku,'' Renji bicara asal.

''Memang kenapa sih ? Aku kan hanya menariknya tidak sampai menyuruh untuk melepas bajumu,'' Rukia memasang muka kesal kepada Renji.

''Hm, memang kau hanya menariknya, tapi harus sampai kapan kau mau tarik setiap bertemu orang yang kenal denganmu ?'' Renji memulai bercanda dengan nada jutek.

''Ka-'' belum sempat Rukia menjawab, Ichigo angkat bicara. ''Hm ! Renji maksudmu ?'' Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan kepada Renji.

''Ya dia selalu menarik lengan baju-'' Ichigo sepertinya suka sekali menyerobot orang yang sedang berbicara, ''Bukan itu, apa maksudmu dengan 'setiap bertemu orang yang kenal dengan Rukia' ? Apa sebelumnya kalian datang kemari ? Atau apa ? Jelaskan semuanya Renji, dan kenapa Rukia tidak kenal dengan kami ?'' Ichigo mulai geram, semua ini membuat ia bingung.

''Hhhh ~ baiklah.. dua hari yang lalu kami sempat datang kesini dengan tujuan yang sama, lalu kami bertemu dengan temanmu yang aneh itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Keigo,'' Renji melepaskan tangan Rukia yang masih meremas lengan bajunya sambil memelototi Rukia bercanda.

Ichigo dan Ishida hanya menyaksikan hal itu ditempat tanpa reaksi apapun sedari awal.

''Waktu itu Rukia tengah memakai konpaku buatan setelah selesai memusnahkan hollow, ia berniat menyusulku, tapi dijalan ia bertemu Keigo oh ya dan satu lagi temanmu Tatsuki,'' Renji melihat kearah Rukia kemudian pandangan dialihkan kepada Ichigo.

''Lalu ?'' sambung Ishida yang sedari tadi mendengarkan.

''Ya mereka mendesak Rukia yang tidak kenal dengan mereka. Untung saja aku tepat waktu, tanpa menjelaskan apapun aku langsung membawa Rukia kembali ke Soul Society,''

''Kau bilang dua hari yang lalu ?'' Ichigo mulai bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah Rukia.

''Tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami kalau mereka bertemu dengan kalian berdua,'' sambung Ishida, dan dijawab anggukan pelan dari Ichigo.

''Soal itu.. Aku mana tahu.. Mungkin mereka akhirnya mengira itu bukan Rukia, karena penampilannya memang sudah berbeda, mungkin.. '' Renji nampak asal menjawab karena pertanyaan yang ia tidak tahu jawabannya apa.

''Bagaimana dengan satu pertanyaan terakhir yang belum kau jelaskan ?'' sembari Ishida memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celananya.

''Ah, itu pengaruh Hogyouku..'' jawab Renji.

''Apa ?'' Ichigo mulai tidak mengerti kembali.

''Ya, beberapa hari setelah kita kembali kedunia masing-masing, ke 13 batallion pasukan di Soul Society mengadakan ritual penguncian Hogyouku kembali kedalam tubuh Rukia. Setelah Ritual selesai Rukia tidak sadarkan diri hampir seminggu.'' Renji melihat kearah Rukia yang kini duduk dibawah pohon karena merasa kepanasan akibat terik matahari yang menyengat.

''Tidak sadarkan diri ?'' kata-kata yang dilontarkan bersamaan oleh Ichigo dan Ishida.

''Ya, Kapten Yamamoto mengatakan itu hanyalah efek samping, dan saat Rukia terbangun tahu-tahu dia lupa dengan kami semua..''

''Tidak semua,'' Rukia yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

''Iya, iya,'' Renji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Ishida berjalan kearah Rukia dan duduk disampingnya ''Memang siapa saja yang masih dia ingat ?''

''Kak Hisana, Byakuya, Aku, beberapa orang di Soul Society dan.. Kaien,'' jawab Renji.

''Kenapa bisa begitu ?'' kali ini Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ishida dan duduk disisi lain Rukia.

''Aku juga tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja sama orangnya langsung, kenapa jadi aku terus, memang aku yang lupa ingatan ?'' Renji menggaruk-garuk kembali kepalanya yang baru terasa gatal.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan kearah Rukia, ''Kenapa.. Rukia ?'' Rukia pun menengok kearah Ichigo, belum sempat ia menjawab ia bertemu mata dengan Ichigo beberapa saat, violet bertemu hazel, sesaat Rukia merasakan tatapan hangat dari hazel milik Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba segelintir memorinya sewaktu bersama Ichigo muncul, ''Ugh..'' Rukia memegang kepalanya, ia merasa kepalanya terasa berat, matanya pun berkunang-kunang.

Ishida yang melihatnya nampak khawatir ''Kau tidak apa-apa Kuchiki ?'' Ichigo pun nampak mencemaskan keadaan Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja seperti itu.

''Rukia ! Hei ! Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan ! Mana yang sakit !'' tanya Renji panik.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran disekujur tubuh Rukia, ''Ak- Hah ~ Hah ~'' nampaknya Rukia sulit berbicara. Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggendong Rukia dibelakang punggungnya.

''Ishida kembalilah kesekolah, lalu tolong katakan pada Ochi sensei aku ada urusan jadi aku pulang duluan,'' Ishida yang mengindahkan kata-kata Ichigo langsung kembali kesekolah sedang Renji mengikuti Ichigo yang membawa Rukia kerumahnya.

''Aku pulang ! Ayah !'' Ichigo bergegas mencari ayahnya diklinik samping rumahnya.

''Hei Ichigo ada apa kau mencari ayah ? Haaa ~ kau kangen sama ayah yahhh !'' yah, itu lah paman Ishin alias ayahnya Ichigo, selalu nampak ceria kapan pun, dimana pun, bersama siapa pun, dan setiap saat,

''Ayah aku sedang tidak mau bercanda, tolong ayah cepat periksa keadaan Rukia !'' Ichigo segera menempatkan Rukia ditempat tidur kecil klinik Kurosaki.

Ishin nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, ''Kau bilang Rukia ? Ichigo ?'' kata Ishin sambil melihat gadis yang tengah diselimuti oleh Ichigo tersebut.

''Iya ayah ! Sudah jangan banyak tanya dulu ayo cepat periksa dia,'' kata Ichigo dengan nada cemas.

Ishin yang menyadari perubahan sikap Ichigo itupun langsung mengerti, ia juga tidak menyangka jika anaknya akan mengeluarkan sisi kecemasannya sampai terlalu menonjol seperti itu.

''Baiklah, minggir dulu nak,'' saat Ishin hendak memeriksa Rukia ia sempat ragu apakah gadis ini benar Rukia atau bukan. Karena terlihat sangat berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali bertemu.

Renji yang sama khawatirnya dengan Ichigo mulai angkat bicara ''Paman bagaimana ? Rukia baik-baik saja kan ?'' Renji bergegas mendekati Rukia,

''Sejauh ini aku tidak melihat gejala-gejala yang aneh-aneh, tapi dia nampak perlu istirahat, dia terlihat kecapean, lihat saja mukanya pucat sekali, dan terlihat sedikit demam,'' Ishin cepat-cepat mengambil kompresan untuk mengompres Rukia agar suhu tubuhnya kembali normal.

''Ayah ! Bisa dia dibawa kekamarnya saja ?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Hei, mana bisa begitu, aku dan Rukia kesini untuk tugas bukan untuk menginap dirumah orang,'' tukas Renji.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan kepada Renji dan berkata ''Lalu ?'', Renji terdiam sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya ''Tentu saja, aku akan membawanya kembali ke Soul Society, biarkan dia beristirahat disana karena memang segala pengobatan yang dia butuhkan ada disana, Ichigo,'' Jawab renji sekenanya.

''Maksudmu, klinikku ini tidak ada apa-apanya begitu ?'' Ichigo merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Renji, tidak terlihat seperti Ichigo yang biasanya.

''Apa ! Aku sama sekali tidak bilang begitu Ichigo, kau jangan salah paham dulu. Di Soul Society Rukia bisa mendapatkan atom roh untuk memulihkan tenaganya.'' jelas Renji hendak menggendong Rukia seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo saat ia membawanya ke klinik Kurosaki.

Seakan masih belum terima Ichigo masih berusah mencari alasan yang lain agar Rukia istirahat dirumahnya, ''Tap-''

''Sudahlah Ichigo.'' sambung Ishin.

Ichigo melihat kearah Ishin, ''Apa yang Renji katakan itu memang benar, atom roh di Soul Society dapat membuat Rukia merasa lebih baik. Di dunia kita atom roh seperti itu tidak ada.'' penjelasan Ishin menyadarkan Ichigo.

Walaupun Ichigo masih belum bisa menerima tapi ia membiarkan Renji membawa Rukia.

''Akan aku rawat..'' ketika Renji berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ishin yang mendengar hal itu sedari tadi hanya melihat Renji yang tengah membawa Rukia, sedangkan Ichigo terdiam ''Memang sudah seharusnya..'' kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat canggung.

Sambil mengambil beberapa langkah Ichigo mendekati Renji, ''Kau.. Kabari aku yah, dan lain kali jika bertugas kesini mampirlah dulu, jangan seperti orang sombong begitu, dasar sombong !'' ucap Ichigo yang awal nada bicaranya terlihat lesu, namun tiba-tiba menjadi kesal.

''Haha, iya tenang saja aku kabari. Dan bukannya aku bermaksud sombong ! Sejak dari kemarin-kemarin kami tugas, tentu saja aku mau berkunjung, tapi sayangnya kondisi Rukia tidak memungkinkan, setiap selesai tugas dia harus pulang.. Itu pesan Byakuya,''

''Byakuya yah, sampaikan salamku padanya, dan kau masih berhutang menjelaskan kenapa Rukia tidak ingat denganku,'' kata Ichigo seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan sebelah kirinya.

Ishin yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya. ''Ah Renji, aku sempat main ketoko Urahara tapi setiap aku kesana kenapa kelihatannya seperti tidak ada orang ?'' tanya Ishin.

''Ayah kesana ? Untuk apa ?'' tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Renji menyerobot pertanyaan Ichigo sebelum Ishin sempat menjawab ''Ah Urahara sepertinya sedang meneliti sesuatu, aku rasa mengenai hollow yang belakangan sering muncul paman,'' jelas Renji.

'pantas saja waktu itu dia tidak ada' bisik Ichigo dalam hati.

''Baiklah aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, Rukia harus segera mendapatkan pengobatan, permisi paman, sampai jumpa lagi Shinigami pengganti,'' terlihat tawa licik Renji sebagai sebuah candaan.

''Sial kau !'' dengus Ichigo. ''Biar aku antar, ayah aku keluar sebentar,'' Ichigo membiarkan Renji keluar lebih dulu setelah membukakan pintu untuknya.

dengan satu mantra munculah pintu gerbang menuju Soul Society. ''Nah Ichigo, aku dan Rukia pulang dulu yah, Jaa,'' Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepala saat itu.

Saat Renji berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Ichigo menyempatkan diri melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat pucat walaupun dari jarak jauh. Dan sebelum pintu gerbang menutup Ichigo masih sempat melihat punggung kecil Rukia dari belakang. ''Cepat pulih Rukia,'' gumam Ichigo hingga pintu gerbang menutup dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

''Apa yang terjadi Renji ?'' tanya seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, berambut panjang hitam legam, menggunakan jubah kapten bertuliskan angka 6 dalam huruf kanji. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang cemas namun expresinya tidak memperlihatkan hal yang sama. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byakuya Kuchiki.

Renji pun menjelaskan ''Rukia kelihatannya kecapean kapten,'' Renji tidak mengatak hal yang sebenarnya.

Masih dengan expresinya yang datar, ''Apa ada hal lain ?'' lanjut Byakuya.

Renji pun bingung harus mengatakan bertemu Ichigo atau tidak, akhirnya.. ''Tadi.. Kami, sempat bertemu dengan Ichigo, kapten..'' Jawab Renji agak grogi sepertinya.

Byakuya terlihat terkejut, namun kali ini ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara ''Ichigo nampaknya masih dapat merasakan tekanan roh, karena sewaktu aku bertugas dia datang ketempat aku sedang melawan hollow kapten,'' terang Renji.

Byakuya masih belum berbicara sama sekali. Merasa sedikit canggung Renji masih meneruskan ceritanya, ''sewaktu Rukia pingsan, Ichigo sempat membawanya ke klinik milik mereka. Dan.. Paman Ishin sempat memeriksa Rukia..'' lengkap Renji.

''Lalu apa kata Ishin ?'' kali ini Byakuya mulai mengeluarkan suara.

Renji yang kaget dan sempat menaikan kedua alisnya itu pun menjawab, ''Err ~ ia tidak menemukan ada gejala aneh pada Rukia, ia hanya kecapean dan harus istirahat, begitu kapten..'' kali ini Renji mengalihkan pandangan kearah Rukia.

Ia merasa kasihan dengan gadis yang ia kasihi itu, wajahnya pucat, tidurnya pun terlihat kurang nyaman, dan suhu tubuhnya yang tak menentu.

Byakuya yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Renji, tiba-tiba melirik kearah Renji, ''Hari ini tugasmu temani dan jaga Rukia, jika ada sesuatu yang darurat kabari aku, mengerti ?'' tukas Byakuya.

Renji tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Byakuya saat itu, ia membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak menyelesaikan setumpuk kertas yang menanti dan menunggu untuk dipelajari dan ditandatangani untuk kemudian dilaporkan ke Byakuya. Dan malah membiarkan dia menjaga dan menemani Rukia. Selain itu, betapa ia menyadari rasa perhatian Byakuya yang ia tunjukkan kepada Rukia. Kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya, yang ditunjukkan oleh seseorang yang berexpresi datar seperti Byakuya. Memang terlihat lucu dimata Renji tapi ia menyadari betapa tulus kasih sayang kaptennya yang ia hormati itu kepada Rukia.

''Ya ! Aku mengerti kapten ! Serahkan padaku !'' ucap Renji dengan lantang sambil menunjukkan hormat dengan mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya sejajar dengan dahi.

Kemudian tanpa menjawab, Byakuya keluar dari kamar Rukia, kamar yang luasnya hampir 2x dari kamar milik Rukia dirumah Ichigo.

''Hmmm..'' entah sudah menjadi yang keberapa kali Rukia menggumam dalam tidurnya.

Renji yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan bersandar di lemari dekat futton milik Rukia itu pun terbangun. Ia segera menggeser badannya menuju Rukia, meletakkan punggung tangannya tepat dikening Rukia.

Renji tersenyum ''Sudah turun.. Syukurlah..'' sembari menarik tangannya dari kening Rukia. Kesempatan bagi Renji untuk melihat wajah Rukia yang tengah tertidur. 'manis' semburat merah muncul disekita wajah Renji.

Namun tiba-tiba tatapan matanya terlihat sendu, ''Kau membuatku cemas..'' ucap Renji.

''Hhhh ~ ma-af..'' perlahan Rukia membuka matanya, namun tidak membulat sempurna. Mungkin karena efek demam.

Renji kaget karena Rukia tiba-tiba terbangun, ''Rukia ? Se-Sejak kapan ?'' ucap Renji salah tingkah.

''Se-jak kau mem-perhatikan-ku..'' jawab Rukia.

Sukses wajah Renji semerah tomat saat ini, ''I-Itu, ja-jangan salah paham Rukia..'' Renji semakin salah tingkah.

Rukia melengkungkan sedikit senyumnya, ''Renji, bisa to-long uhukk ! ambilkan aku minum ? uhuk ! uhuk ! ''

''Ah ! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali,'' Renji segera kedapur mengambil air yang diminta Rukia.

Sementara itu..

''Uhuk ! Uhuk ! Hhhh..'' Rukia terus terbatuk-batuk diatas futtonnya. Selain itu, ia juga mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai ia berada diatas futtonnya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sekelibat bayangan sewaktu ia berada ditaman bersama Renji dan anak laki-laki bernama Ichigo dan temannya Ishida. Ia mulai ingat mengapa ia pingsan, sewaktu bertatapan dengan Ichigo, muncul memori-memori yang sempat berputar dalam bayangan Rukia.

''Ugh !'' Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit kembali. ''Dia.. Itu..''

''Ini Rukia,'' Renji telah datang dengan segelas air putih segar dan secangkir kecil teh hangat.

''Seingatku aku hanya minta air,'' ucap Rukia sambil mencoba bangkit dari futtonnya.

Renji yang melihat Rukia tengah bersusah payah bangun ikut membantunya, ''Kau cerewet sekali ! Bukannya berterimakasih, teh itu bagus sebagai pengganti aroma teraphy !'' kata Renji sambil menyuguhkan air putih kepada Rukia.

''Baik dokter..'' Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya setelah iah menelan habis air yang ada dimulutnya,

Renji mau tidak mau menahan tawa setiap kali Rukia melakukan hal tersebut dihadapannya, ''Kau ini, ini..'' Renji menyodorkan teh kali ini.

''Hmmm.. Wangi sekali..'' ucap Rukia.

''Kubilang juga apa..'' sahut Renji.

''Terimakasih Renji..'' Rukia meneguk habis teh buatan Renji itu.

''Ya, kau istirahatlah lagi sana..'' ketika Renji tengah membereskan gelas-gelas minum Rukia, tiba-tiba Rukia bertanya ''Anak laki-laki itu.. ... siapa ?'', Renji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia,

''Nanti saja kalau kau sudah baikan, akan aku ceritakan, sekarang istirahatlah dulu,'' kata Renji.

Namun Rukia keras kepala ingin Renji menceritakan padanya saat itu juga, setelah bersih keras akhirnya Renji menyerah dan menjelaskan kepada Rukia.

''Hhhh ~ kau ini, keras kepala sekali ! Baiklah.. Dia itu temanmu juga, waktu itu kau hampir dieksekusi mati karena kau memberikan setengah kekuatan shinigamimu kepadanya namun akhirnya dia menyelamatkanmu, bahkan kau sempat menetap didunia manusia dan menginap dirumahnya,'' jelas Renji.

Rukia melebarkan pandangan matanya ''A-APA ! Mana mungkin aku senekat itu !'' ungkap Rukia.

Renji menarik nafas sejenak, ''Tadinya aku juga berpikiran sama dengan apa yang kau katakan, namun setelah aku dengan Nii_sama mu yang melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, kami baru mepercayainya.'' jelas Renji sambil melipat tangan didepan dada dan menarik nafas kembali.

Rukia sempat terdiam beberapa saat, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan saat itu, ''Aku memberikan setengah kekuatanku untuknya, menetap dan menginap dirumahnya, itu berarti apakah aku dekat dengannya ?''

''Kalian berdua memang selalu berdua selama menjalankan misi dari Soul Society ataupun diluar itu, itu sih yang sepengelihatanku saja,'' Renji mulai melihat kearah taman depan pintu jendela kamar Rukia yang terbuka.

Rukia menarik nafas sejenak,''Aku.. Sempat terbayang-bayang memori tentang dia, dan disitu ada aku..'' ucap Rukia sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

Renji kembali melihat kearah Rukia, ''Kapan ?'', Renji menggantikan tatapannya melihat kebawah lantai ''Apa.. waktu kau terlihat aneh saat itu ?'' sambung Renji.

''Ya..'' jawab Rukia singkat.

Suasana menjadi sepi. Tiba-tiba Renji teringat hal sewaktu Hogyouku belum disematkan kedalam tubuh Rukia, mereka berdua masih sempat bercanda diatas atap dibawah senja dan Rukia mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan saat merindukan masa-masa bersama teman-temannya didunia manusia termasuk.. Ichigo..

''Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipaksakan..'' Rukia merespon dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika Renji mengatakan hal seperti itu.

''Kenapa ?'' Tanya Rukia.

''Biarkan memorimu kembali dengan sendirinya secara perlahan-lahan, jangan terlalu dipaksakan kau ingat-ingat seperti itu,'' Renji beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di taman didepan kamar Rukia yang pintunya terbuka..

''Aku hanya tidak mau melihat kau seperti itu lagi,'' itu lah kata pelengkap Renji.

''Kau ini, kau lihat kan sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa ?'' sambung Rukia.

''Sekarang memang ! Tapi coba kau sendiri yang melihat keadanmu yang seperti itu ! Kau pikir siapa yang tidak cemas !'' nampaknya Renji terlihat marah menanggapi kata-kata Rukia yang asal.

Renji meneruskan ''Jangankan aku, Ichigo dan Ishida yang ada disana saja sudah seperti orang kebingungan harus melakukan apa !'' seraya Renji mengambil langkah duduk disamping futton Rukia.

Nampaknya kali ini Rukia mengerti betapa Renji sangat memperhatikan dan memperdulikannya.

''Tapi kenapa diantara semua orang yang aku kenal hanya beberapa orang di Soul Society termasuk kau, Byakuya_nii, kak Hisana, dan Kaien saja yang aku ingat ?'' tanya Rukia bingung.

''Soal itu juga menjadi pertanyaanku Rukia, kau yang merasakan maka hanya kau yang tau jawabannya,'' jawab Renji.

''Tapi aku tidak tahu,'' lagi pertanyaan Rukia menghujam.

''Maka jangan dipaksakan !'' geram Renji. ''Aku kan sudah bilang biar nanti memori itu muncul sendiri perlahan-lahan beserta dengan alasan-alasannya,'' lengkap sudah apa yang ingin dikatakan Renji kini.

Rukia tersenyum, ''Hmmm, mungkin kau benar,'' Rukia mulai mengusap-usap matanya, ''Aku ngantuk sekali Renji aku tidur duluan yah, kau juga sebaiknya istirahat, kalau kau sakit aku juga bisa cemas padamu, nanti siapa yang mau merawatku selain kau,'' sahut Rukia sambil bercanda.

Renji membantu Rukia untuk tidur dan memakaikan selimut. Nampak juga Renji tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rukia.

''Istirahtlah yang benar ! Aku dengar kita akan mendapatkan tugas berat minggu depan, kau harus dalam keadaan yang sehat, mengerti ?'' tukas Renji.

''Ya, Renji_nii aku mengerti, weee ~'' selesai menjulurkan lidahnya Rukia mulai memejamkan mata. ''Kau juga istirahat sana,''

Renji menjawab ''Iya,'' singkat padat nan jelas. 'Renji_nii ?' gumam Renji sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kamar ini terlihat gelap, nampak tak satu cahapun yang menyala disana. Tetapi seorang anak laki-laki nampaknya masih belum tertidur walaupun kamarnya terlihat gelap secara keseluruhan.

''Rukia.. Kenapa ?'' ya, Ichigo bertanya hal sedemikian dan berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Ringtone hp milik anak maskulin itu berbunyi, nada sms masuk.

From : Ishida

'Bagaimana keadaan Kuchiki ?'

Ichigo segera membalas message dari Ishida.

To : Ishida

'Dia tidak disini, dia dibawa kembali oleh Renji ke Soul Society, katanya disana terdapat atom roh yang Rukia butuhkan untuk kesehatannya,'

Dilain tempat sebuah flat milik seorang quincy, siapa lagi jika bukan Ishida. Pesan masuk yang telah ia baca itu ia balas,

To : Ichigo

'Begitu. Kalau itu memang yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan Rukia ya kita doakan saja dia segera sembuh. Hei, Ochi Sensei memberikan tugas merangkum dari hal. 101-104, besok pagi dikumpul. Jangan lupa dikerjakan, itu banyak sekali kau tahu ? Tidak akan selesai kalau kau kerjakan disekolah pagi-pagi.'

Ichigo yang menerima sms itu tidak menyangka Ishida akan sebegitu perhatian padanya, berbeda dari Ishida yang biasanya suka mengolok-olok Ichigo dan selalu menganggapnya sebagai 'rival'.

To : Ishida

'Yah pasti, dan aku berharap ingatannya cepat pulih. Oh, begitu, baiklah akan ku kerjakan terimaksih yah Ishida yang baik, hahahaha'

Sedangkan di flat Ishida, 'hm, bodoh' bisik Ishida dalam hati, terlihat setengah lengkungan bibirnya naik keatas, tersenyum miring..

To : Ichigo

'Aku juga berharap demikian. Aku memang baik bodoh,'

Ichigo yang menerima balasan sms Ishida itu hanya nyengir ria dan tidak membalasnya lagi, ia tahu itu hanya candaan Ishida. Kemudian ia menyalahkan lampu meja belajarnya dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ochii sensei.

''Seharusnya keadaan di Soul Society dengan dunia manusia sudah bisa terbebas dari yang namanya hollow, paling tidak tugas kita hanya tinggal mengkonsoh roh gentayangan,'' seorang laki-laki lanjut usia dengan jenggot kepangan khas miliknya tengah berbicara ditengah rapat kapten 13 batallion pasukan.

''Sepertinya kita membuat kesalahan ketika melakukan penyerangan di Hueco Mundo ketua,'' kali ini laki-laki berjenggot dengan topi tudung khas miliknya, dan jubah kapten yang berbeda warna sendiri dengan kapten yang lain angkat bicara.

''Padahal kami yakin saat melakukan penyerangan semua musuh telah dikalahkan,'' seorang laki-laki pendek dengan rambut putih yang menghiasi kepalanya ikut menyumbangkan suara.

''Lantas sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ketua ?'' tanya seorang perempuan yang terlihat sangat keibuan dengan rambut kepangan berada didepan.

''Dunia manusia saat ini sedang gencar kemunculan hollow secara tiba-tiba, jumlahnya pun tidak masuk diakal.. Maka besok harus secepatnya kita mengirimkan pasukan-pasukan yang sudah ditentukan untuk menjalani misi didunia manusia !'' tegas laki-laki yang dipanggil ketua tersebut.

Mendengar hal yang telah disampaikan oleh ketua tertinggi dari ke 13 batallion pasukan tersebut, seorang laki mengangkat kedua alisnya dan angkat suara, ''Maaf ketua Yamamoto, tapi saat ini Rukia masih dalam proses penyembuhan, apakah harus ia dikirim ke sana ?''

Yamamoto melirikan matanya kearah kakak dari Rukia Kuchiki tersebut. Ya, Byakuya Kuchiki. ''Tidak ada jalan lain Byakuya, pasukan-pasukan yang telah ditunjuk tidak bisa digantikan posisinya / tidak menjalani tugas, karena saat ini keadaanya sedang terdesak..'' Yamamoto bangkit berdiri dari posisinya semula.

''Mereka yang terpilih pun bukan karena dipilih secara undi / asal, mereka terpilih karena mereka telah dipercaya, telah melakukan pelatihan yang baik saat berada diakademi, dan telah menunjukkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing sebagai pasukan yang berkualitas,''

Yamamoto menarik nafas sejenak seraya memejamkan matanya, ''Dengan kata lain mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah diakui kemampuannya dan dipercaya untuk menjalani misi kali ini, mengerti ?'' Yamamoto membuka matanya dan melihat kembali kearah Byakuya.

Byakuya yang sedari tadi tetap dalam posisi dan expresinya yang datar pun merespon perkataan Yamamoto, ''Ya,''

Seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Byakuya, laki-laki pendek tadi ikut berbicara, ''Ketua, Kuchiki merupakan wadah Hogyouku kita pun belum lama menyegelnya kedalam tubuh Kuchiki.. Belum lagi kondisi Kuchiki yang saat ini tidak mengingat sebagian memorinya, tentu ini dapat mebahayakan Kuchiki,''

Yamamoto terdiam, sesaat ia mencoba mencerna seluruh perkataan laki-laki tersebut dan membenarkannya, ''Lalu, menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan, Toushiro ?'' tanya Yamamoto.

''Biarkan beberapa dari kapten 13 batallion pasukan membimbing mereka, ketua..'' jawab Toushiro lantang.

Byakuya melirik kearah Toushiro sebentar kemudian memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kedepan, kapten batallion 13 pasukan yang lain pun juga sempat kaget dengan pernyataan Toushiro.

''Hmmm...'' gumam Yamamoto.

... ... ... suasana hening beberapa menit, hingga kemudian..,

''Baiklah, kalau begitu hanya kau dan Byakuya yang kuutus dalam tugas ini, bimbing dan arahkan mereka dengan baik dan benar, kalian mengerti ?''

Byakuya dan Toushiro sempat tidak percaya dengan keputusan Yamamoto namun mereka telah mengatakan bersedia setelahnya. Rapat pun ditutup.

''Bisa-bisanya disaat kau sedang seperti ini masih diutus untuk menjalankan tugas,'' gerutu Renji sambil memastikan barang-barang bawaannya.

''Saat sedang sakit bukan berarti harus memanjakan orang sakit kan ?'' terus Rukia.

Renji menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar untuk melihat kearah Rukia, ''Kau ini.. Siapa juga yang bilang harus memanjakan orang sakit ? Maksudku itu setidaknya kau diberikan dispensasi hingga kau sembuh baru kau datang untuk menjalankan tugas,''

Rukia tersenyum, ''Memang aku sakit apa ? Kau itu terlalu berlebihan, seperti aku terserang penyakit ganas dan mematikan saja, aku kan hanya demam ! Lagipula sekarang aku juga sudah merasa baikan,'' membalas perkataan Renji,

''Hhhh ~ kau keras kepala sekali, mau sakit apa tetap saja kan kau baru sembuh ?'' pekik Renji.

''Hei Renji, yang sakit itu aku, yang merasakan aku, dan yang punya tubuh pun aku, maka akulah yang lebih tahu dengan kondisiku,'' jawab Rukia sambil tertawa,

Renji mendengus kesal namun akhirnya mencoba mengerti Rukia, karena jika dia berada diposisi Rukia mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. 1 hal yang ia tahu, dirinya dan Rukia sama-sama tidak mau menjadi beban bagi orang lain, dan bahkan Rukia paling tidak suka jika ia diperlakukan berbeda dalam keadaan apapun.

''Oke, kau sudah sehat, namun akan lebih luar biasa sehat jika kau minum obat dulu,'' Renji hendak mencari obat Rukia,

''H-''

''Jangan membangkang ! Aku sudah bilangkan aku cemas denganmu, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke Karakura, setidaknya minum obat dan istirahatlah sebentar untuk memulihkan tenagamu dulu. Nii_sama-mu dan Kapten Hitsugaya membelamu agar tidak ikut misi tapi akhirnya kau tetap ikut misi dengan syarat beberapa Kapten dari 13 batallion pasukan ikut untuk membimbing, dan yang diutus adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Nii_sama-mu, setidaknya hargailah usaha mereka yang membelamu dengan menunjukkan kondisi terbaikmu Rukia..'' panjang lebar Renji berusaha memberikan penjelasan dan pengertian kepada Rukia,

Rukia kembali teringat akan memorinya sewaktu bersama Kaien,

'hati kita itu ada disini..'

'saat kau sedang bersama temanmu maka disitulah hatimu berada..'

Rukia tersenyum kembali, kali ini senyumnya nampak sangat berbeda dengan senyuman tulus lainnya yang pernah ia tunjukkan,

''Roger ! Arigatou Renji ~''

Renji yang melihat senyuman Rukia itupun merasakan kehangatan dari senyuman tulus Rukia. Ia pun membalas senyum Rukia,

''Ini obatmu,''

Sebuah gerbang dari dunia yang berbeda kini telah terbuka menuju dunia manusia, beberapa dari mereka yang telah diutus untuk bertugas pada akhirnya akan memulai hari baru dan tugas baru disini. Ya, memang terlihat seperti bernostalgia pada beberapa waktu yang lalu.

''Wahhh ! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesini, dan nampaknya tidak ada yang berbeda yah dari karakura ?'' seoarang laki-laki yang terlihat feminim membuka suaranya paling pertama.

''Memang apa yang kau harapkan Yumichika ?'' tanya seorang laki-laki berkepala botak.

''Tidak, hanya saja aku pikir setelah sekian lama tidak kesini mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan, ternyata.. tanah masih tetap ada dibawah dan langit tetap berada diataaass ~'' sambut Yumichika dengan menunjukkan gayanya yang hampir mirip dengan keigo.

Laki-laki botak itu pun mendengus kemudian membuka mulutnya, ''Dasar bodoh ! Memang sejak kapan langit ada dibawah dan tanah ada diatas ! Sekalian saja kau bilang perempuan jadi laki-laki dan yang laki-laki jadi perempuan..''

''Hei jangan tarik urat begitu Ikaku, kepalamu terlihat jelek jika sedang marah-marah,'' ketus Yumichika.

Ikaku terlihat geram ketika Yumichika mengangkat-angkat sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, ''Apa kau bilang ! Memang apa hubungannya dengan kepalaku !''

''Hei sudahlah ! Kita kesini bukan untuk berdiskusi hal-hal semacam itu !'' kali ini Toushiro menengahi.

''Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?'' tanya Byakuya.

''Hari ini juga kita akan melakukan penyamaran seperti dulu, menjadi murid disekolah, dan sebagai tempat peristirahatan sudah kau tangani kan Rangiku ?'' Toushiro seraya melihat kearah Rangiku yang berada disampingnya.

''Ya, Kapten ! Jadi mulai hari ini kita akan bertemu Kurosaki dan kawan-kawan yah ! Wah berarti ini kesempatan untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu Rukia_chan,'' Rangiku memeluk Rukia yang sedari tadi kalem ditempat.

''Kemungkinan bertemu mereka kecil Rangiku,'' sambung Toushiro.

Yang lain menatap kearah Toushiro kecuali Byakuya. Memang sejak awal hanya para kapten lah yang mengetahui hal ini, dan mereka baru mempublikasikannya hari ini.

''Maksud Kapten ?'' tanya Renji kali ini,

Toushiro membalikan badannya untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada mereka, ''Kita tidak menyamar disekolah Ichigo yang dulu, melainkan disekolah yang berbeda,''

Situasi masih hening dan telinga meraka terfokus hanya pada suara Toushiro,

''Hal ini dikarenakan, aktifitas hollow yang lebih sering aktif dilain tempat yang jauh dengan Karakura High, maka kita akan menjadi murid di Fantasia High yang berada diperbatasan Karakura High lebih tepatnya ada di pusat kota Karakura, ini berguna untuk mempermudah dan mempercepat gerakan kita dalam membasmi hollow yang datang,'' sambung Toushiro.

''Apa karena itu juga kapten menyuruhku untuk mencari tempat singgah didaerah pusat perkotaan Karakura dan bukan didekat kediaman Kurosaki maupun Karakura High ?'' Rangiku melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Toushiro melipat tangannya seraya menjawab pertanyaan Rangiku dengan singkat, ''Ya,''

''Kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu untuk berdiskusi, lebih baik cepat ganti baju seragam masing-masing sekarang juga, barang-barang sementara kita taruh diloker sekolah,'' lanjut Byakuya.

Toushiro melihat kearah Rukia, ''Kita dibagi menjadi 2 tim, tim pertama dipimpin Byakuya beranggotakan Yumichika, Ikaku, Kira dan Momo,''

''Baik !'' seru Yumichika, Ikaku, Kira dan Momo seraya berkumpul kebelakang Byakuya.

''Sisanya, Kau *Rukia*, Renji, Hisagi, dan Rangiku dibawah pimpinanku,'' sambung Toushiro.

''Siap Kapten !'' seru Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, dan Rangiku.

Byakuya kemudian menambahkan hal yang belum dilengkapi oleh Toushiro, ''Ini berarti dimanapun kalian berada kalian tetap bersama kelompk masing-masing terkecuali ada panggilan terdesak / yang lainnya, selain itu kelompokku merupakan tingkat dua dan kalian berada ditingkat satu, itu berati kami senpai kalian, kalian mengerti ?'' tukas Byakuya lantang namun dengan expresinya yang datar.

''Ya ! Kami mengerti Kapten !''

Setelah rapat diskusi itu mereka bergegas bershunpo menuju Fantasia High.

Rukia terkejut dengan sekolah yang sekarang berada didepan matanya ini, sekolah yang sangat besar bergaya modern, dengan kaca transparan menjadi pengganti dinding sebagai interior depan sekolah, seragam sekolah yang terlihat 'keren', dan.. masih banyak lagi kejutan didalam sekolah ini.

Dan nampaknya bukan hanya Rukia yang terpanah dengan sekolah ini, semua terkecuali Byakuya dan Toushiro juga menggambarkan exprsi yang serupa dengan Rukia diwajah masing-masing.

''Ini.. Luar Biasa !'' gumam Rukia.

''Ini sekolah seni, wajar saja apa yang terlihat disini layaknya kanvas putih penuh warna abstrak dan menarik hati,'' ujar Byakuya.

''Waaahh ! Aku sudah tidak sabar mengikuti kelasnya ! Ayo cepat kita masuk !'' Rangiku nampaknya sangat bersemangat kali ini.

Setelah itu mereka semua masuk kedalam aula sekolah, dan menuju keruang kelas masing-masing secara berkelompok setelah sebelumnya mereka mengkonfirmasi kedatangan mereka sebagai murid baru.

Bel istirahat berbunyi di Karakura High, dan dikelas 1-3..

''Ichigo ! Curang sekali ! Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Ochi sensei ? Padahal kan kemarin kau tidak masuk dikelasnya kan !'' Ketus Keigo.

''Aku tidak masuk bukan berarti aku tidak tahu ada tugas dan aku tidak mengerjakannya kan Keigo,'' jawab Ichigo malas ditempat duduknya.

''Tapi, ku kira kau tidak tahu dan tidak mengerjakannya ! Untuk itulah agar aku menemanimu dihukum Ochi sensei, aku rela tidak mengerjakan tugasku, malah akhirnya aku sendirian yang dihukum mengerjakan tugas 4x lipat dari tugas yang sebelumnya diberikan,'' kali ini Keigo terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang ngambek dengan pacarnya,

Tatsuki datang memukul kepala Keigo, lebih tepatnya menjitak kasar, ''Kau jangan cari-cari alasan, sudah salah sendiri malah menyalahkan orang lain,'' geram Tatsuki.

''Aduhh ! Kau ini tega sekali sihh Tatsuki ! Kasar dan kejam, hikz..'' Keigo mengelus kepalanya yang sempat dijitak Tatsuki itu.

''Tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak memulai Asano,'' Mizuhiro datang berkumpul.

''Sudahlah, lagipula aku bisa tahu ada tugas itu karena Ishida yang meberitahuku, dan aku mana pernah tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Keigo, aku manatahu kau sampai hati melakukan hal seperti itu, gomen,'' sambung Ichigo yang mulai kesal dengan suasana gaduh seperti ini, ia sedang membutuhkan ketenangan untuk berpikir jernih dan menyendiri.

Sado yang mengerti nada bicara Ichigo yang seperti itu pun mencoba untuk membuat mereka tenang dan tidak berargumentasi kembali. ''Sudahlah, ini seharusnya bukan menjadi masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan,''

''Jika kau mau nanti aku akan membantumu mengerjakan setengah dari tugasmu,'' sulit dipercaya Sado menawarkan hal yang seperti ini kepada seorang Keigo.

Keigo pun hanya kaget mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sado. Tidak hanya Keigo, yang lainnya pun Juga.

''Sado ?'' tanya Tatsuki berusaha meyakinkan.

''Ah ! Sado benar ! Sebagai teman yang baik kita kan harus saling membantu, aku juga akan membantumu kok Asano,'' ujar Orihime kali ini.

''Kau ! Orihime !'' kali ini Tatsuki melihat kearah Orihime.

''Kenapa ? Tatsuki juga lebih baik ikut saja, hitung-hitung kita bisa belajar bersama, bagaimana teman-teman yang lain ?'' tanya Orihime dengan nada cerianya yang seperti biasa,

''Aku tidak mau,'' kata Tatsuki,

''Ayolah Tatsuki, jangan begitu,'' pinta Orihime. Akhirnya Tatsuki pun luluh dan sedikit 'terpaksa' dengan ajakan Orihime,

'Kalau saja bukan karena Orihime aku mana mau,' umpat Tatsuki kesal dalam hati.

''Aku tidak ikut yah,'' ujar Ichigo, yang lain mengarahkan pandangan kepada Ichigo.

''Apa Ichigo ! Teman macam apa kau, tega sekali,'' Keigo mulai menunjukan sifatnya yang berlebihan di depan Ichigo.

''Maaf Keigo, aku mau membantumu, hanya saja perasaanku sedang tidak enak.. Aku sedang ingin sendiri.. Maaf yah,'' Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah mengucapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah menuju tempat dimana murid-murid jarang mendatangi tempat tersebut yaitu, atap..

''Kurosaki,'' Orihime bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak menyusul Ichigo, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Tatsuki, ''Lebih baik jangan Orihime,''

''Tapi-''

''Biarkan ia menyendiri dulu,'' ujar Sado kali ini,

''Si Ichigo itu kenapa sih ? Akhir-akhir ini kelihatan aneh, Hhhh ~'' ujar Keigo.

''Yang aneh itu kau,'' sambung Tatsuki dan Mizuhiro bersamaan,

''Apaaa ! %#?€£!&§ '' tidak jelas dengan apa yang diungkapkan Keigo, namun akhirnya dibalas dengan Tatsuki dan Mizuhiro, akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan yang mengandung unsur candaan diruang kelas tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sedari tadi duduk dimejanya dan memperhatikan kejadian itu pun mempertanyakan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo.

Sementara di Fantasia High...

''Renji, disini menyenangkan yah ?'' Rukia merentangkan kedua tangannya diatas atap, mencoba meresapi angin semilir yang berhembus.

Renji mengambil posisi tidur dengan tangan yang dijadikan sebagai bantalan kepala merespon Rukia, ''Ya, dibanding Karakura High aku lebih suka disini, hahaha..''

Rukia menutup matanya seolah ingin menikmati lebih dalam hembusan angin, ''Karakura High itu seperti apa ?'' tanya Rukia.

''... Sama seperti disini hanya saja itu bukan sekolah seni, dan interior sekolahnya pun berbeda dengan yang disini, tetapi setidaknya masih terlihat ada bagusnya juga disana,'' jawab Renji.

''Begitu yah, aku suka disini, bisa bermain alat musik terus, tugasnya pun tidak berat seperti waktu diakademi, bagaimana pendapatmu,'' Rukia kali ini membuka matanya,

''Pendapatku ? Tentu saja berbeda dengan di akademi, lagipula disini ada tidak enaknya juga,'' kali ini Renji yang mencoba merasakan hembusan angin dengan menutup matanya.

''Apa ?'' Rukia menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

''Mmmm.. Tidak ada murid-murid yang segila teman-temannya Ichigo, hahaha..'' Sahut Rangiku yang tiba-tiba saja sudah datang berjalan menuju kearah Renji dan Rukia bersama dengan Toushiro dan Hisagi.

''Ah ! Rangiku,'' ujar Rukia kaget karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

''Ayo kita makan dulu,'' sambung Hisagi yang telah membawa bekal makan siang untuk disantap bersama.

Renji yang beranjak dari tidurnya pun langsung mengambil sumpit yang sedari tadi dibawa Hisagi,

''Eh ? Dimana kapten Byakuya dan yang lainnya ?'' tanya Renji yang mulai memasukkan tempura kedalam mulutnya.

''Ada Tugas lain,'' sambung Toushiro.

''Apa kau menyadari ada yang aneh denganmu Ichigo ?'' tanya Ishida yang telah muncul diatas atap mengikuti Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihat langit sambil terduduk melipat tangan diatas lututnya sebagai tumpuan, memalingkan pandangan kebelakang dan menemukan sosok Ishida yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

''Ya,'' suara Ichigo terdengar seperti orang malas,

''Karena kejadian kemarin-kemarin ?'' Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot,

''Mungkin,'' masih terdengar sama seperti sebelumnya nada Ichigo,

''Apa yang kau inginkan ?'' kali ini Ishida memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya,

''Tidak ada,'' ujar Ichigo,

''Yakin ?'' tanya Ishida,

''Ya,'' Ichigo meregangkan badannya ke tanah mencari posisi tidur yang dapat membuatnya nyaman,

''Kau butuh Rukia ?'' pertanyaan Ishida yang sangat membuat Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ishida,

''Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ? Aneh, ini bukan seperti kau saja,'' Ichigo menatap langit yang terlihat mendung,

''Aku hanya bertanya karena aku penasaran dan aku ingin tahu,''

... ... ...

''Aku pernah disemangati seseorang sampai aku sadar bahwa tak perlu takut saat harus melindungi orang-orang disekitarmu yang kau sayangi, ibuku yang bilang begitu,'' Ichigo mencoba memejamkan mata, dia merasa mengantuk setelah merasakan semilir angin yang sedari tadi berhembus dan langit gelap yang memberikan suasana yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Ichigo.

''Setelah Ibuku dipanggil, aku lupa dengan hal itu.. dan merasa menjadi orang yang lemah dicampur dengan rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Ibuku dengan baik,''

Ishida masih setia mendengarkan Ichigo..

''Hingga kemudian anak itu datang dan mengingatkanku akan kata-kata Ibu.. Berkali-kali saat aku gagal dia bilang 'tidak perlu menjadi kuat saat menepati janjimu, yang penting kau selamat..' , aku sadar aku terlalu memaksakan diri saat bertarung dan saat aku kalah aku tidak suka, aku merasa aku masih sangat lemah.. Disaat itu dia akan bilang 'kau kuat, hanya saja kau selalu mengatakan kau lemah dan tidak pernah menyadari kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya..' , atau 'ayo bangun Ichigo ! Kau lemah ! Laki-laki yang seperti itu bukanlah laki-laki yang aku kenal didalam hatiku..' , lalu disaat aku putus asa dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata makiannya 'dasar bodoh, kepala jeruk, jeruk busuk..' ,'' Ichigo teringat masa lalunya sewaktu bersama Rukia menjalani misi.

''Jadi, apakah itu berarti kau menyukainya ?'' pertanyaan terkonyol Ishida yang pernah ia tanyakan kepada Ichigo,

''Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu !'' Ichigo membuka matanya dan melirik Ishida.

''Yang bodoh itu kau, bagaimana bisa orang lain lebih mengerti dirimu dibandingkan dengan dirimu sendiri ?'' Ishida melipat tangannya dan memiringkan badan kearah Ichigo,

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggantikan sebuah kata 'Maksudmu' kepada Ishida,

''Yang harus menyadari kau untuk menepati Janjimu Rukia, menyadari kau itu kuat Rukia, kau belajar banyak ketika diberitahu Rukia bukan ? Itu berarti sama saja dia yang lebih mengerti dirimu daripada dirimu sendiri, dan apa harus aku juga yang menyadarkan kau menyukainya ?'' ujar Ishida panjang lebar.

''Bicara apa kau ini, aku sudah bilang aku bukan menyukainya..'' Ichigo sewot,

''Berarti kau tidak suka padanya ? Itu berarti kau membencinya ?'' Ishida berjongkok didepan Ichigo,

''Bukan ! Tentu saja aku suka padanya !'' kali ini Ichigo terlihat geram mukanya pun sedikit memerah,

''Tidak Konsisten,'' ujar Ishida datar,

''Hahhh ! Aku suka padanya tapi bukan perasaan suka yang kau bayangkan atau yang bagaimana ! Jangan berpikir macam-macam Quincy !'' kali ini semburat merah di pipi Ichigo terlihat jelas dimata Ishida,

''Ya sudahlah terserah, kita lihat saja nanti, apakah kau sendiri atau Rukia yang menyadarkan perasaan suka seperti apa yang kau miliki terhadap Rukia,'' Ishida tersenyum sinis,

''Apa-apan kau, senyumanmu itu seperti orang licik, menyebalkana sekali ! Sudah kubilang jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam kan !'' geram Ichigo,

''Yaaaa, sampai jumpa dikelas Orange,'' Ishida berjalan kembali menuju kelas, namun terhenti saat teringat apa yang belum ia ucapkan ''Hei ! Kembalilah menjadi Ichigo yang biasanya, teman-temanmu khawatir dengan perubahan sikapmu kau tahu,''

Ichigo melebarkan matanya dan tersadar, memang tadi dia sedang memikirkan hal ini, ''Termasuk kau ?'' tanya Ichigo sambil nyengir dengan sederet gigi yang terlihat jelas oleh Ishida,

''Jangan membuatku ilfil !'' Ishida membanting pintu,

''Hahaha ! Terimakasih Ishida !'' Ichigo tahu kali ini Ishida memang mencemaskan sikap Ichigo belakangan dan ia merasa itu hal yang lucu, mengingat mereka berdua jarang sekali akrab seperti tadi,

Ishida yang berada dibalik pintu pun masih sempat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ichigo, dan dia tersenyum.

''Yeayyy ! Pulang !'' teriak Keigo didepan gerbang.

''Kalian jadi kan membantuku ?'' tanya Keigo kepada teman-teman dibelakangnya,

''Tentu saja,'' jawab Orihime tersenyu,

''Bagus ! Hei Ichigo tidak mau merubah pikiran ?'' Keigo melirik Ichigo,

''Yang lain membantumu, aku akan merasa tidak enak jika tidak ikut, jadi.. Baiklah,'' ujar Ichigo yang seperti biasa,

''Wahhh ! Baguslah kalau begitu ! Kau memang temanku Ichigo, ayo berikan aku pelukan persahabatan ~'' Keigo melompat kearah Ichigo, namun sebelum Ichigo sempat menghindar keigo sudah mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari Tatsuki, ''Jangan bertingkah menjijikkan Keigo,''

''Nah baiklah ! Bagaimana sebelum kita kerumah Keigo kita makan dulu ?'' ajak Orihime yang kelihatan bersemangat.

''Ayo !'' jawab semuahnya.

''Curang ! Curang ! Curang !'' umpat Rukia yang berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

''Kenapa sih ?'' Renji berjalan santai sambil memain-mainkan tasnya,

''Mentang-mentang aku baru sembuh tidak boleh ikut ekspedisi lokasi dimana hollow sering muncul,'' Rukia mulai memajukan bibirnya 1cm, sukses membuat Renji tertawa geli melihatnya.

Renji mengacak-acak rambut Rukia seraya berkata, ''Hei.. Hei.. Nii_sama-mu itu mengkhawatirkanmu, yang lainnya pun juga begitu, mereka kan hanya ingin kau pulih dulu, jika kau memang sudah sembuh total setelah itu baru kau boleh menjalani misi,''

''Iya sihh, tapi kan tetap saja aku mau ikut, mau ikut ! Renji !'' Rukia berteriak didepan muka Renji sehingga banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana melihat kearah mereka.

Renji yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung membungkam mulut Rukia dengan tangan kanannya, ''Bodoh, kau pikir sekarang kita ada dimana ?''

Rukia pun melihat kearah sekitarnya dan mengangguk pelan kepada Renji bermaksud mengatakan 'Aku mengerti', setelah Renji melepaskan tangannya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan menuju rumah,

Namun tiba-tiba disetengah perjalan langkah Rukia terhenti, Renji yang menyadarinya melihat Rukia dibelakangnya, ''Renji aku lapar..''

''Hhh ~ dasar tuan putri yang merepotkan..'' ujar Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

''Ugh ! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu ! Lagipula kalau memang tidak mau membelikanku makanan ya sudah ! Daripada kau mebelikannya terpaksa lebih baik TIDAK USAH !'' Rukia buru-buru berjalan melewati Renji, hingga akhirnya terhenti ketika dirasakan tangan kanannya sedang digenggam erat oleh laki-laki berkepala nanas tersebut.

''Iya-iya, jangan ngambek begitu, aku kan cuma bercanda, ayo kita makan,'' sambil mengatakan hal tersebut Renji membimbing Rukia berjalan bersama, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Agak terlihat canggung saat ini antara Rukia dan Renji, mereka merasa sedang terjebak didalam situasi yang akhirnya membuat mereka saling diam tak melontarkan pertanyaan, topik pembicaraan, makian / cemoohan lainnya.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi berpapasan dengan mereka berdua melihat kearah mereka sembari tersenyum, mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang baru jadian karena tampang muka mereka yang terlihat aneh.

Semakin terjepit dalam kondisi seperti ini Rukia pun menarik nafas berat, ''Hhh ~''

Renji yang cukup menyadari hal tersebut melirik kearah Rukia, ''Kenapa lagi ?''

''Aku.. Masih mau ikut mereka bertugas Renji,'' Ujar Rukia tidak bersemangat.

''Hmmm ~ Bukannya seperti ini malah enak ? Kita jadi bisa santai-santai ? Ha ? Hahaha..'' Renji tertawa dengan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar dan suara yang seperti anak PunkRock sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung,

Rukia menutup kedua telinganya sehingga genggaman tangan Renji terlepas ''Ish ~ Aku heran kenapa orang seperti kau ini bisa jadi wakil kapten ! Tidak ada wibawanya sama sekali, malah bertampang seperti orang bodoh begini,'' Rukia siap-siap berlari ketika selesai melontarkan kata-katanya itu.

Renji yang tidak terima olok-olokkan Rukia pun langsung mengejarnya, ''APA KAU BILANG ! CARI MATI YAH ! TIDAK AKAN AKU AMPUNI KAU ! HEI !''

''AKU TAKUUUTT RENJI ! HAHAHAHA ~'' Rukia semakin cepat berlari,

''HA ! SEBAIKNYA MEMANG KAU TAKUT KARENA JIKA KAU TERTANGKAP TAKKAN KU BERI AMPUN ! RUKIA KAU DENGAR !'' Renji semakin mempercepat langkahnya nampaknya kakinya mendukung sekali untuk mengejar Rukia.

''KAU PIKIR AKU TULI ! AKU DENGAR ! LAGIPULA AKU TIDAK MINTA AMPUN DARIMU ! AKU MINTA MAKAN KAU INGAT ! DASAR BODOH ! HAHAHAHA ~'' Rukia nampaknya sangat senang ketika bermain kejar-kejaran seperti ini,

Renji tersenyum dengan tingkah Rukia yang seperti ini menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sehat meskipun masih harus butuh istirahat. Walaupun tak ayal disela-sela larinya ia tertawa dengan Rukia yang semakin pintar bersilat lidah dengannya,

''HEI RUKIA ! TUNGGU !'' Renji terus mengejar Rukia, aksi tubruk menubruk beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana pun tak dapat dihindari,

''APA ! SESEORANG PERNAH BERKATA PADAKAU KALAU 'YANG NAMANYA KABUR MANA MUNGKIN MAIN TUNGGU-MENUNGGU', HAHAHAHA ~'' Rukia masih asik berlari dan tak terlihat sama sekali jika dia cape dengan aksi kejar-kejaran itu.

''GRRR ~ AKU YANG MENGATAKAN ITU !'' sambung Renji,

''BUKAN ! TAPI BABON BERKEPALA MERAH ! HAHAHAHA ~'' Rukia dengan lincah menghindari orang-orang yang ada disekitar jalan ketika ia berlari, kelihatanya lebih mahir dari Renji.

''APA ! CARI MATI YAH ! HEI RUKIA !'' tangan Renji sudah siap untuk menarik tali tas selempang Rukia, sedikit lagi.. dan..

''HAHAHAHA ~ AP-'' Rukia terjatuh.. kedepan ?

Renji berhenti ditempatnya, matanya membulat sempurna, tangannya yang sedari tadi melayang yang siap menarik tali tas selempang milik Rukia kini mengayun jatuh turun kebawah, itu berarti dia tidak berhasil menangkap Rukia, lantas bagaimana Rukia bisa terjatuh ?

Rukia POV's

Beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah siap menerima segala rasa sakit yang akan menghampiriku ketika aku tahu aku akan terjatuh.

Tapi...

Kenapa ini ? Rasa sakit yang semenit lalu sempat aku bayangkan rasanya tidak kunjung datang sampai sekarang,

Dan lagi..

Aku.. Merasakan sesuatu melingkar tak sempurna di pinggangku, apa ini ?

End of Rukia POV's

''Ru-Rukia ?'' tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tertindih oleh Rukia.

TAMAT

tapi boong ~ ahahaha ~

mana mungkin Riou bilang ''TAMAT'' sedangkan dari awal cerita sampe akhirnya ajah masih gajebo, masih berkelanjutan koq, ;)

Baru ngerasain nih yang namanya nulis fic ternyata seperti ini, harus cari-cari waktu luang buat nulis, ga peduli lagi apa, sama siapa, bla bla bla harus mikirin scene per scene buat ditulis, belom lagi pemilihan bahasa dan kalimat yang tepat karena Riou mau fic ini enak dibaca *emang dimakan* dan sesuai dengan EYD *lohh* maklum authornya baru lulus dari tanggal 16 mei kemaren jadi masih kerasa detik-detik waktu ngerjain soal deh *ini apa lagi* =='a ,

Okeh terkahir, Riou minta dengan sangat yahh fic'na diReview, kritik-saran- dan.. flame diterima dengan lapang dada..

Ucapan Terimakasih sampai sejauh ini cuma sama diri sendiri *digetok* , ;'(

ga koq, mau ucapin terimakasih sama fic-fic senior yang sempet menjadi inspirasi Riou buat ikutan corat-coret d'fic juga, buat kalian semuah yang udah baca fic ini, dan buat semuahnya deh pokonya. Arigatou Gozaimasu ~

dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat sekali lagi saya mengucapkan ''REVIEW PLEASE'',


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Feelings**_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Chapter 2 : A Meeting..

... ... ...

''Ru-Rukia ?'' tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tertindih oleh Rukia.

Awalnya Rukia mengira itu adalah suara Renji, tapi... terdengar berbeda. Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya, sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya...

Rukia membulatkan matanya sempurna, ''!''

'anak ini !' Rukia membatin.

Ichigo's POV

Aku sedang tertawa dengan teman-teman yang lain saat Keigo bertengkar dengan Chizuru.

Perasaanku kali ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang tadi, memang masih ada kata yang lebih indah untuk sebuah pertemanan yakni, persahabatan.

Sahabat sejati adalah sahabat yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya yang lain dikala senang atau susah, suka maupun duka, tertawa dan menangis.

Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Mizuiro, Chizuru, dan yang lainnya mereka selalu ku ingat dalam satu kata yaitu, '' sahabat '' .

Sedikit lagi melangkahkan kaki maka aku akan sampai direstoran kecil tempat kami akan memanjakan perut yang sudah meronta-ronta minta diberi makan.

Aku sudah tidak sabar, ditambah dengan kekonyolan apa lagi yang akan terjadi yang siap dihidangkan untuk mengocok perut dan menarik saraf urat tertawa kami oleh tingkah laku Keigo yang seperti itu.

Saat aku menguap dan hendak melipat kedua tanganku kebelakang kepala agar aku bisa menyandarkannya untuk relax sebentar tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang telah menabrakku.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga aku tidak sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

End of Ichigo's POV

Lama mereka terdiam dalam situasi itu hingga akhirnya Keigo mengangkat suara,

''Waaaa ! Ichigo kau curang ! Ditimpa oleh Rukia_chan dalam keadaan seperti itu aku juga mau !''

''Kali ini aku setuju dengan si bodoh ! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kau yang ditindih oleh Rukia_chan seperti itu ! Ayo cepat minggir Ichigooo !'' Chizuru berjalan kearah Ichigo berniat memisahkan Rukia darinya.

''Eh ! Siapa si bodoh ?'' Keigo memunculkan wajah bodohnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendengarkan argumentasi Keigo dan Chizuru itu tidak langsung meresapi maksud dari kata-katanya, ketika pandangan mereka teralih dari Keigo, mereka akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah mata satu sama lain, bertukar pandang sebentar hingga akhirnya semburat merah muncul di pipi Rukia ketika ia menyadari bagaimana posisinya sekarang ini,

''Ah ! Eh.. Ma-Maaf, A-Aku tidak sengaja !'' Rukia mencoba bangun dari posisinya sekarang,

Ichigo yang kini baru menyadari posisi mereka ketika Rukia mengatakan 'maaf' juga menampakkan pipinya yang memerah dan salah tingkah, berniat menjawab dan membantu Rukia untuk bangun tetapi yang terjadi malah Ichigo menginjak tali sepatu Rukia ketika mereka berdua sama-sama mencoba berdiri, akhirnya Rukia yang mencoba mengangkat kakinya menjadi hilang kesimbangan dan kembali jatuh menimpa Ichigo, dan kali ini terlihat lebih parah..

''Kurosaki ! Kuchiki !'' Orihime kaget dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini.

''ICHIGOOO ! Tidak akan aku maafkan ! Tadi sudah tertimpa sekali sekarang yang kedua kali ! Dan.. Dan pipimu dicium Rukia_chan ! Aku juga mauuuuu !'' Keigo mulai menampilkan tingkahnya yang aneh, berlari kesana-sini seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya,

''Asano diamlah !'' seru Mizuiro.

Rukia yang menyadari hal itu buru-buru melepas bibirnya dari pipi Ichigo, ''A-ku ! Ah ! Renji !''

Ichigo yang mendengar Rukia meneriakkan nama Renji langsung menatap wajah Rukia. Semburat merah dikedua pipi Rukia saat itu dapat terlihat olehnya.

Renji yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi saat itu kontan langsung membantu membangunkan Rukia ketika Rukia meneriakkan namanya,

''Hei ! Kau kenapa menangis ? Ada yang terluka ? Mana yang sakit ?'' Renji menghujani Rukia dengan sejumlah pertanyaan yang mencemaskan Rukia. Sambil sibuk sendiri memeriksa anggota tubuh Rukia, takut-takut ada yang terluka.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu langsung bangkit berdiri, mengambil langkah menuju Renji dan Rukia, ''Maaf tadi itu salahku, aku tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatumu Rukia,''

''Aku tidak menangis Renji ! Kau lihat kan ! Tidak ada air matanya ! Dan kau..'' Rukia melirik kearah Ichigo, ''Aku.. Tidak tahu harus marah atau merasa bersalah kepadamu !'' Rukia membuang mukanya dari tatapan Ichigo, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, terlihat bahwa Rukia kesal, dan.. Malu..

Renji tahu perasaan Rukia saat itu maka ia mencoba menghibur Rukia, ''Benar ! Mana mungkin Rukia Kuchiki menangis ? Rukia Kuchiki itu seperti ini kan ?'' Renji membuat tampang muka yang konyol, menarik kedua matanya hingga menjadi sipit, dan hidungnya yang dikembangkan, serta lidah yang terjulur, menampakkan Renji seperti orang bodoh.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu hampir saja tertawa lepas namun masih sempat ditahan olehnya, ''Kau jangan seperti orang bodoh..'' jelas Rukia dengan suara pelan yang terdengar aneh.

''Bukannya katamu sewaktu berlari tadi aku bodoh ?'' tanya Renji sembari melipat tangan didepan dada seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya guna menggoda Rukia.

Kali ini Rukia tersenyum, ''Nah setahuku Rukia Kuchiki begitu,'' sambung Renji membalas senyum Rukia.

Ichigo sedari tadi hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan aneh, ''Kalian...'' Ichigo tak menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Renji yang tersadar sedari tadi telah mencueki Ichigo dan teman-temannya mulai angkat bicara, ''Ah ! Iya ! Halo semuanya ? Apa kabar ? Lama tak jumpa,'' Renji menyunggingkan senyumnya.

''Hai Abarai, kami semua baik-baik saja, ini kejutan kenapa kalian bisa ada disini ?'' jawaban yang disambungkan dengan pertanyaan oleh Orihime.

''Eh.. Errr ~'' Renji bingung apa yang harus ia jawab, karena sebagian dari teman-teman Ichigo tidak bisa mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya, maka ia berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

''Renji aku lapar !'' ucap Rukia.

Renji tahu ini adalah trik Rukia, ''Ah ya ! Kalian lapar juga tidak ? Ayo makan,'' Renji mengatakan hal itu hanya sekedar basa-basi karena mengira teman-teman Ichigo akan langsung pulang.

''Ah ! Kebetulan sekali kita juga mau makan, kalau begitu ayo sama-sama saja !'' ujar Orihime bersemangat.

'Gawat' Renji membatin, kemudian ia melirik kearah Rukia yang dibalas Rukia dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

''Kuchiki tidak apa-apa ?'' tanya Sado sebelum semua masuk ke restoran yang sudah berada didepan mereka.

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sado yang mengerti akan bahasa tubuh itu menjelaskan singkat maksudnya, ''Tanganmu, apa tidak terasa sakit ?'' sembari Sado menunjukkan tangan kanan Rukia yang entah sejak kapan telah meneteskan darah.

''Aaa ! Rukia_chan kau berdarah biar kuobati yah !'' ucap Keigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

Chizuru yang melihat itu buru-buru memukul Keigo dan memulai pertengkaran adu mulut, ''Hei jangan coba-coba ambil kesempatan yah ! Biar aku saja yang obati Rukia_chan !'' sambung Chizuru ketika selesai memukuli Keigo, dan gantian ia yang memegang tangan Rukia.

''Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh !'' kali ini Tatsuki yang mengambil alih situasi dengan memukul Chizuru.

Rukia terkejut menyadari tangannya mengeluarkan darah, kemudian ia hendak memegang tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dengan air muka kebingungan.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu pun panik, ''Ru-Rukia ! Jangan disentuh bisa infeksi !'' Ichigo menghentikan tangan kiri Rukia dengan tangan kanannya.

''Hei, kalian masuklah kedalam duluan aku pergi dulu sebentar, Rukia kau tunggu disini,'' ketika Renji hendak berlari Rukia menarik pergelangan tangan Renji dengan tangannya yang terluka.

Renji berbalik arah melihat kearah Rukia, ia melihat disana, dimata Rukia ia cemas ditinggal sendirian, ''Aku akan segera kembali..'' ucap Renji sambil memasangkan senyumnya dan mengusap kepala Rukia.

Sebelum Rukia sempat melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Renji, terdengar bunyi jepretan kamera handphone, dan ternyata itu Mizuiro yang tengah mengabadikan moment dimana Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia, Rukia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Renji, dan Renji mengusap kepala Rukia, hal itu dilihat oleh Ishida namun tidak disadari oleh yang lainnya.

''Kau iseng sekali, seperti kurang kerjaan saja,'' tukas Ishida datar.

''Eh ? Tapi lihatlah momentnya bagus bukan,'' seraya menunjukkan hasil jepretannya kepada Ishida. Sedangkan Ishida hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

''Ichigo, bawa dia masuk, aku pergi sebentar nanti aku akan kembali lagi,'' kata Renji.

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian Renji mulai berlari entah kemana, ''Ayo Rukia,'' Ichigo membimbing Rukia berjalan masuk menuju restoran didepannya.

''Tidak mau, aku disini saja, menunggu sampai Renji datang,'' jawab Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam, ''Baiklah, kalian masuk saja duluan, aku menemani Rukia dulu disini,'' ujar Ichigo,

''Tapi Kurosaki-'' kata-kata Orihime yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu dipotong oleh Tatsuki.

''Baiklah, kami duluan, nanti kalian kupesankan saja, oke ! Ayo semua !'' sahut Tatsuki.

Orihime terkejut ''Tap-'', ''Sudah ! Ayo Orihime,'' Tatsuki menarik lengan Orihime, membimbingnya masuk kedalam restoran.

''Kalau begitu aku juga disini saja bersama Ichigo dan Rukia_chan,'' sambung Keigo.

''Jangan merusak suasana orang,'' ucap Mizuiro sambil menyeret Keigo yang dibantu oleh Tatsuki.

Ketika semuanya sudah masuk, kini hanya tinggal tersisa Rukia dan Ichigo, Rukia terlihat agak sedikit canggung, sedangkan Ichigo yang terlihat biasa memutuskan untuk mengangkat pembicaraan,

''Kau.. Masih marah padaku ?''

Rukia menghadap kearah Ichigo, ''Ti-Tidak.. Lagipula itu hanya kecelakaan..''

''Baguslah..'' ucap Ichigo.

''Apa kau terluka ?'' tanya Rukia kali ini.

Ichigo membulatkan matanya sempurna, tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rukia, ''Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tanganmu..'' Ichigo melihat kearah tangan kanan Rukia yang masih meneteskan darah,

''Ah ! Bagus yah ? Warna merah ? Hm ? Hahaha ~ '' nampak tak sedikitpun Rukia menunjukkan expresi kesakitan, mengatakan lelucon aneh seperti itu juga bermaksud agar Ichigo tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

''Bodoh ! Memang tidak sakit ?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Tentu saja sakit, karena sakit maka tidak aku rasakan, kalau dirasakan sakitnya semakin terasa,'' Rukia tersenyum meringis, kali ini terlihat ia menahan perih luka ditangannya.

''Berikan tanganmu,'' kata Ichigo,

''Untuk apa ?'' tanya Rukia,

''Berikan saja,'' Rukia pun menurutinya,

Saat itu Ichigo hendak mengelap darah Rukia dengan sapu tangan miliknya, ''Jangan ! Nanti kotor !'' Rukia buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali.

''Tidak apa ! Kemarikan tanganmu,'' kali ini Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia yang terluka, kemudian buru-buru mengusap darah segar yang menetes disana, setelah itu ia ikatkan sapu tangannya ditangan Rukia.

''Supaya darahmu tidak keluar terus,'' seraya Ichio menyimpulkan sapu tangannya itu ditangan Rukia.

''Err.. Arigatou ~'' ucap Rukia.

Tiba-tiba suara perut Ichigo berbunyi,

... (diam) ...

''Ahahahahahaha ~ Kau lapar ? Masuk duluan saja sana, lagipula aku kan tidak memintamu menemaniku,'' kata Rukia yang masih tertawa.

Semburat merah muncul dipipi Ichigo ''Hahaha, tidak apa aku tunggu,''

Rukia yang mendengarkan hal itu menjadi tidak enak dengan Ichigo, ''Aku juga lapar, ayo masuk kedalam,'' Rukia berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran.

''Renji bagaimana ?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Dia bilang padamu tadi kan sebelum pergi, bawa aku masuk untuk makan duluan, nanti dia kembali kan ? Ayo cepat !'' Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo dibelakangnya.

Setelah sempat terdiam beberapa detik, Ichigo pun masuk kedalam restoran menyusul Rukia.

- didalam restoran -

''Kuchiki ! Disini !'' panggil Orihime sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberitahu posisi meja mereka berada, mengajak Rukia untuk bergabung.

Ketika Rukia mendengar dirinya dipanggil oleh salah satu teman Ichigo untuk ikut bergabung dimejanya, ia bergegas menuju meja tesebut diiringi Ichigo yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesampainya didepan meja, Rukia disambut hangat oleh seluruh teman-teman Ichigo, ''Hai Rukia ! Apa kabar ? Lama tidak jumpa,'' tanya Tatsuki tersenyum.

'Mereka mungkin teman-temanku dulu,' bisik Rukia dalam hati hingga kemudian ia menjawab ''Tentu saja aku baik, bagaimana dengan kalian semua ?'' sambil membalas senyum Tatsuki, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada seluruh teman-teman Ichigo.

'Pintar sekali dia berakting, seperti.. saat itu saja..' batin Ichigo.

''Kami semua juga baik-baik saja !'' jawab Orihime begitu semangat.

''Renji belum datang ?'' tanya Ishida ketika ia menyadari Rukia dan Ichigo hanya masuk berdua saja.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Hm, belum.. Dan karena kami berdua sudah lapar jadi kami putuskan untuk makan duluan,'' kata Rukia sambil melihat Ichigo dibelakangnya.

''Yah, begitulah,'' saut Ichigo datar.

''Jangan berdiri disana ! Cepat ambil kursi lalu duduk bergabung disini !'' sambung Keigo.

Ichigo kemudian menyeret dua buah bangku yang berada didekatnya kemudian ia letakkan dimeja teman-temannya tersebut.

''Duduklah Rukia,'' kata Ichigo.

''Arigatou,'' Rukia tersenyum kearah Ichigo. Sementara yang disenyumi hanya terdiam melihat seseorang yang pernah menjadi orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya itu tersenyum manis tak seperti biasa kearahnya.

Ishida yang melihat dan menyadari hal itu menggoda Ichigo, ''Melihat malaikat cantik ?''

Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersadar dan menarik kursinya untuk duduk. Dan memilih untuk tidak menggubris kata-kata Ishida.

''Dimana Ishida malaikat cantiknya !'' tanya Keigo bersemangat sambil melirik setiap sudut ruangan dengan antusias.

''Jangan norak !'' Chizuru yang geram dengan tingkah Keigo pun memukul kepala Keigo.

''Aduhh ! Dasar wanita aneh ! Tidak tahu sakit yah !'' marah Keigo terhadap Chizuru yang seenaknya saja memukul kepalanya.

''Hei ! Kalau kalian tidak mau berhenti melakukan hal konyol lagi akan kuberi pelajaran yang berarti, kalian mau !'' sambung Tatsuki yang mulai gerah dengan pertengkaran Chizuru dan Keigo sedari tadi.

Sedangkan yang kena omel hanya terdiam melipat tangan dibawah meja sambil mengumpat dalam hati dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu kemudian tertawa kecil, ''Sudah, kalian berdua jangan memasang muka seperti itu, jelek tahu ! Mana wajah kalian yang tadi ? Aku rasa itu lebih baik,'' Rukia mencoba memberi semangat kepada Chizuru dan Keigo sambil tersenyum.

''Ihihihi ~'' Chizuru yang mendengar hal itu langsung nyengir dengan menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya.

''Rukia_chan baik sekali,'' sambung Keigo yang hendak beranjak dari kursinya untuk meraih tangan Rukia. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya sebuah jitakan mampir dikepalanya.

''Sudah kubilang kan ! Jangan bertingkah konyol !'' ungkap Tatsuki.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu semakin geli, apalagi muka Keigo yang aneh ketika menerima jitakan dari Tatsuki, ''Hahaha ~ Hei, jangan bertengkar lagi, aku lapar, hahaha ~'' sambung Rukia yang tengah memegang perutnya karena merasa kelaparan dan sakit perut sehabis tertawa.

''Kalian sudah pesan makanan ?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Sudah, semuanya ku pesankan steak, disini steaknya terkenal enak, harganya pun terjangkau,'' jawab Sado.

''Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau jadi siswa Fantasia high Kuchiki ?'' kini Mizuiro angkat bicara, setelah sebelumnya ia memperhatikan Rukia secara keseluruhan yang terlihat berbeda, dan hal yang paling mencolok dari Rukia yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi adalah seragamnya.

''Eh ? Y-Ya, haha.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?'' Rukia kali ini mengalihkan pandangan kearah Mizuiro yang duduk paling pojok sebelah kanan dekat jendela.

''Jadi benar yah, itu dari seragammu,'' Mizuiro mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah seragam yang dikenakan Rukia.

Semua yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut melihat kearah Rukia, tepatnya seragam Rukia lah yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari pandangan tersebut.

Seragam yang Rukia kenakan memang terlihat stylish, pertama sebuah kemeja ketat berwarna putih -dengan simbol Fantasia High dibagian kiri-kanan kerah kemejanya tersebut- yang menutupi tubuhnya, namun lekukannya masih dapat terlihat jelas. Sedangkan kerah kemejanya berwarna hitam pekat.

Sebuah rompi berwarna hitam yang sengaja tidak dikancing memberikan kesan sedikit berandal.

Dilengkapi dasi yang ikatannya telah berantakkan, berwarna merah dan bergaris putih dibagian bawahnya.

Belum selesai, masih terdapat balutan jass khusus milik Fantasia High yang dikenakan Rukia, jass berwarna putih terang senada dengan kemejanya. Pada bagian belakang jass berbentuk /\ dibawahnya, menjuntai panjang hingga melewati rok milik Rukia layaknya jubah seorang alchemist jika nampak dari belakang. Sedangkan di bagian depan jass terlihat datar dan mengatung 1,5cm dibawah lingkar perut Rukia layaknya jass seorang konduktor jika nampak dari depan. Diukir dengan garis tipis berwarna hitam disekitar daerah kerah jass, dibawah kedua lengan jass, dan dibagian paling bawah jass tersebut.

Tak lupa juga dengan rok berwarna hitam 5cm diatas lutut dikenakan Rukia, dihiasi ikat pinggang kecil berwarna putih.

Dan yang terakhir lambang khas milik Fantasia High berukuran sedang dibelakang jass tersebut.

''Ohh, kau sampai seteliti itu, yang lain saja tidak menyadarinya, hebat juga,'' puji Rukia kepada Mizuiro.

Mizuiro tersenyum, ''Terimakasih atas pujianmu, lagipula seragam itu merupakan seragam dambaan banyak anak sekolah, maka dari itu aku tahu, tak kusangka jika dilihat secara langsung sangat begitu indah dari yang kubayangkan, bahkan ketika dipakai olehmu Kuchiki,'' sambung Mizuhiro yang kali ini terlihat mencoba menggoda Rukia.

''Ah, jangan berlebihan, hahaha ~'' tawa Rukia renyah.

''Kenapa kau tidak sekolah di Karakura High saja Rukia ?'' tanya Ichigo yang tersadar dengan seragam dan tempat Rukia bersekolah sekarang. Terlihat sedikit emosi.

''Ah, itu..'' Rukia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Ichigo yang baru saja dilontarkan.

''Orang tua kami sedang ada tugas dipusat Karakura, maka untuk mempermudah memantau anak-anak mereka saat bekerja kami dipindahkan kesekolah itu termasuk rumah,'' sambung Renji yang tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah datang.

Ichigo yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung memusatkan pandangan kepada Renji dibelakangnya, ia mencoba menelaah maksud Renji. Dan kini ia mengerti sedikit dari kebohongan yang Renji buat,

''Renji ! Kau darimana saja !'' tanya Rukia.

Renji menunjukkan bungkusan dikepalan tangannya didepan muka Rukia, ''Aku beli ini ! Mana tanganmu,'' Renji menarik kursi disalah satu meja dan meletakannya disamping bangku milik Rukia. Kini Rukia duduk diapit oleh Ichigo disebelah kanan, dan Renji disebelah kiri.

''Kau sampai berbuat begitu Renji..'' ucap Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

''Hei, tadi kau bilang orang tua kalian pindah tugas dipusat Karakura ? Kenapa bisa ?'' tanya Keigo tiba-tiba.

''Orang tua kami itu bersahabat, mereka mendirikan perusahaan bersama kebetulan mereka sedang ada proyek besar disini, begitu,'' pungkas Renji yang tengah membuka obat untuk mengobati luka Rukia, setelah itu ia usapkan pada luka Rukia.

''Awww ! Sakit bodoh ! Pelan-pelan !'' rintih Rukia kesakitan.

''Hahhh ! Cerewet sekali ! Masih untung kuobati,'' kali ini Renji mengurangi sedikit penekanan terhadap luka Rukia yang tengah diberikan obat.

Walaupun Renji melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati namun ia masih melihat expresi wajah Rukia yang kesakitan.

''Sakit sekali ?'' tanya Renji.

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Tahan yah, sebentar lagi selesai,'' Ujar Renji sembari mengelus kepala Rukia untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pemandangan ini sangatlah terlihat canggung dimata teman-teman Ichigo terutama bagi Ichigo sendiri. Ichigo merasa adanya perubahan pada tingkah laku mereka berdua yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan Rukia yang terlihat sedikit manja, dan menerima usapan dikepalanya oleh Renji. Rukia yang ia kenal akan menghajar Renji jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

''Kalian pacaran ?'' tanya Chizuru tiba-tiba.

''Eh !'' Renji dan Rukia kontan bersamaan melihat kearah Chizuru dengan muka semerah tomat. ''Tidak !'' bantah Rukia dan Renji bersamaan.

''Kompak sekali,'' ujar Tatsuki.

Rukia langsung menarik tangannya yang sedang diobati oleh Renji, kemudian ia membuang muka kearah kanannya, matanya bertemu mata dengan Ichigo.

'mata ini..' bisik Rukia dalam hati, namun ia segera tersadar dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo yang sempat melihat tatapan aneh dari Rukia mulai merasa ada kejanggalan.

''Belum selesai kuobati Rukia,'' sahut Renji tiba-tiba.

''Ah ! Sudah begini saja,'' ucap Rukia singkat.

''Sini Renji berikan padaku obatnya,'' sambung Ichigo yang langsung mengambil obat yang dipegang Renji.

''Berikan tanganmu Rukia,'' kata Ichigo.

''Sudah, tidak us-'' kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena Ichigo tiba-tiba saja meraih tangan Rukia dan langsung mengobatinya.

Rukia terpaku menatap Ichigo yang tengah serius mengobati lukanya.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan restoran datang membawa makanan yang telah dipesan, ''Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan dinikmati,'' setelah menaruh hidangan-hidangan tersebut, pelayan itu kembali menuju dapur.

''Akhirnya makan juga !'' ucap Keigo.

''Makan saja diotakmu itu,'' sambung Tatsuki.

''Kalau tidak makan, aku mati,'' jawab Keigo. Terlihat Tatsuki memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas menanggapi ucapan Keigo.

''Nah sudah beres, kau bisa makan sekarang,'' kata Ichigo sembari menatap mata Rukia sebelum akhirnya membereskan obat yang digunakan untuk mengobati tangan Rukia.

''Arigatou ~'' kata Rukia kepada Ichigo.

''Kuchiki, kau bisa makan ?'' tanya Orihime yang sedari tadi terdiam,

''Eh ? Te-Tentu, hehe..'' Rukia bergegas mengambil pisau dengan tangan kanannya yang terluka dan..

'Ah ! Sakit sekali ! Padahal waktu belum menyadari ini terluka tidak terasa sakit,' Rukia membatin, terlihat wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan, sementara tangannya masih mengudara dan terdiam. Yang lain pun melihat kejadian itu.

Renji yang mengerti hal tersebut langsung mengambil steak milik Rukia dan memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, setelah selesai ia mengambil sebuah garpu dan mengeratkannya ditangan kiri Rukia.

''Makanlah..'' ucap Renji sembari tersenyum.

Rukia membalas senyum Renji lebih manis, ''Terimakasih Renjiii ! Kau memang selalu baikkk ! Itadakimasu ~ Ammm..'' sambung Rukia diakhiri dengan suara suapan pertamanya.

''He-Hei ! Pelan-pelan ! Nanti bisa tersedak !'' ujar Renji ketika melihat lahapan pertama Rukia yang seperti orang tidak makan berminggu-minggu.

''Mono Mungkin,'' jawab Rukia dengan mulut terisi penuh makanan,

''Nafsu makan Kuchiki ternyata besar sekali yah, baiklah kalau begitu aku juga, Itadakimasu ~'' sambung Orihime.

''Kau tidak makan Ichigo ?'' tanya Sado.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi melihat Rukia tengah makan kini tersadar, ''Ah ! I-Iya, Itadakimasu,'' kemudian Ichigo mendapatkan lahapan pertamanya.

Rukia yang sempat melirik kearah Ichigo, kemudian membuka suara, ''Ichygo, opo dolo kito temon boik ?'' Rukia bertanya dengan mulut masih terisi makanan.

Ichigo yang melihat wajah Rukia -dengan pipi menggembung, mulut yang membuka-menutup, mata lemon yang lebar- itu jadi tertawa geli, ''Hahahaha ~ Kau bicara apa ? Ti- hahaha Tidak jelas, hahahaha ~''

''Ditelan dulu baru bicara, apa kata Nii_sama-mu jika dia melihat kau seperti itu,'' ujar Renji yang tengah asik meracik merica kedalam steaknya.

Ketika disuruh seperti itu barulah Rukia menelan habis makanannya, ''Aku bilang, apa dulu kita teman baik Ichigo ?'' Rukia masih mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang mendengar pertanyaan Rukia itu pun merasa terkejut,mereka sama-sama mepertanyakan dalam hati untuk apa Rukia menanyakan hal seperti itu.

''Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Renji bilang padaku dulu kau pernah kuberi kekua- Hmph'' kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena tiba-tiba Renji membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

''Hahaha, maksud Rukia it-'' kini giliran kata-kata Renji yang terputus oleh Ichigo.

''Kau akan tahu jawabannya sendiri cepat atau lembat Rukia,'' ujar Ichigo sambil memotong steak miliknya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

''Kalian ini sebenarnya bicara apa ? Dan kenapa Kuchiki bertanya begitu ?'' tanya Orihime kebingungan.

''Rukia itu hanya bercanda, dia memang suka begitu kan ? hahahaha ~'' ujar Renji.

''Aneh,'' sambung Keigo dan Chizuru bersamaan.

''Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Kuchiki, Fantasia High itu sekolah seni kan ?'' tanya Mizuiro.

''Hm, Iya,'' jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum kearah Mizuiro ketika hendak memasukkan steaknya yang kesekian kali kedalam mulutnya yang sudah sempat terbuka.

''Keren sekali ! Apa saja yang kau pelajari disana ?'' kini pertanyaan Mizuiro sedikit terdengar lebih antusias.

''Pastinya Kami belajar semua tentang seni, dan karena kami masih tingkat 1 maka pemfokusan pelajarannya begitu ketat, itu dilakukan untuk menyadarkan minat siswa-siswi dalam mengambil penjurusan pada tingkat 2 nanti,'' jelas Rukia hendak meneguk minuman untuk membasuh tenggorokannya.

''Memang jurusan apa saja yang tersedia disana Kuchiki ?'' tanya Ishida.

''Disana ada 5 jurusan dan itu terdiri dari seni musik, seni lukis, seni drama, seni tari, dan seni tata bahasa,'' Rukia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Ishida.

''Lalu jurusan apa yang akan Kuchiki ambil ?'' tanya Orihime kali ini,

''Apa pun yang diambil, jelas kau jangan memilih seni tari, badanmu terlalu kaku untuk menari, bisa-bisa seperti ini nanti,'' Renji memperagakan tarian yang dimaksudnya seperti ini - (~¯¯ _¯¯)~ ~(¯¯ _¯¯)~ ~(¯¯ _¯¯~)

Yang lainnya pun tertawa dengan tingkah Renji, ''Tentu saja aku tidak seperti itu ! Dasar bodoh,'' saut Rukia kesal. ''Hm, belum tahu, liat nanti saja, Hahaha ~'' ujar Rukia.

''Aku bercanda Rukia, lagipula kau mau masuk kejurusan mana pun semuanya cocok untukmu, karena kau punya skill dia setiap bidang, ingat pujian dan pengakuan yang diberi beberapa guru tadi padamu ? Padahal baru hari pertama masuk, tapi pujian sudah banyak datang menghampiri,'' terang Renji,

''Hari pertama masuk ?'' Sado kali ini terlihat agak aktif bicara,

''Ya, hari ini hari pertama kami masuk sekolah, hahaha ~'' kemudian Renji kembali menyantap hidangan yang masih tersisa setengah diatas piringnya.

... ... ...

''Wahh kenyang sekali ! Baiklah ! Kelihatannya kita akan berpisah, sesekali jika sempat kita main bersama yah Rukia_chan,'' ujar Keigo nampak senang telah bertemu Rukia disaat seperti ini.

''Hm ! Benar Kuchiki !'' Orihime pun nampak antusias dengan usul Keigo.

''Ah, hahahaha ~ tentu Keigo dan Orihime,'' jawab Rukia yang mulai hafal dengan nama-nama teman Ichigo, karena selama mereka makan-makan tadi tak jarang mereka mengobrol sembari memanggil nama satu sama lain.

''Kalian tinggal dimana ?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Kau lihat jalan disana ? Kami hanya tinggal lurus, lalu disana ada pertigaan belok kanan, pertigaan lagi belok kiri lalu langsung lurus saja sampai ada rumah yang satu-satunya dibangun,'' terang Renji kepada Ichigo.

''Berarti kita berpisah disini yah, ku kira kita masih sempat jalan bersama dulu,'' sambung Ishida.

''Baiklah, kami duluan yah, Jaa ~'' Renji melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur. Rukia pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil meninggalkan senyum kepada Ichigo dkk.

Perlahan mereka mulai menjejakkan kaki disepanjang jalan pulang hingga tiba-tiba Renji mengambil tas milik Rukia yang dijinjing dibahu sebelah kirinya. ''Hei, kembalikan !'' Rukia melayangkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil tas yang telah diambil Renji.

''Aku bawakan,'' kata Renji yang dengan santai membawa tas miliknya dan milik Rukia.

''Tidak usah, aku bisa sendi-'' tiba-tiba saja Renji merangkul bahu Rukia dengan erat. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

''Tidak usah bawel, aku kasihan padamu tahu, sudah pendek, tangan terluka, bawa barang berat-berat, bisa makin pendek kau, hahaha,'' Renji tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Rukia mendengus kecil namun setelahnya digantikan senyuman. Kali ini ia tidak membalas ledekkan Renji karena ia tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan agar Renji bisa membawakan tasnya. Ya, begitulah cara tersamar Renji dalam menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Sementara itu, Ichigo dkk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mematung ditempat.

''Mereka itu benar jadian yah ?'' Keigo angkat suara tiba-tiba.

''Memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih,'' sambung Orihime yang menggantungkan telapak tangannya didepan dagu.

Ishida yang mendengar itu langsung melirik sebentar kearah Ichigo yang sedari tadi serius melihat pemandangan didepannya. 'Dasar' batin Ishida.

... ... ...

''Akhirnya selesai ! Ini semuah berkat bantuan kalian ! Arigatou !'' nada bicara Keigo terdengar sedikit letih, ditambah kedua tangannya yang dilayangkan diatas kepala sebagai peregangan atas otot-ototnya yang kaku hampir seharian menyelesaikan tugas hukuman dari Ochi sensei.

''Tidak menyesal aku ikut, aku jadi mengerti beberapa hal yang sempat tidak aku mengerti, hahaha ~'' sambung Tatsuki.

''Benar kan lebih menyenangkan seperti ini,'' Orihime tersenyum manis kepada teman-temannya.

''Yah, untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini yang harus dicopy 4 kali lipatnya saja harus memakan waktu 3 jam dan itupun masih dibantu dengan kami, bagaimana jika tadi kau mengerjakannya sendiri Asano ? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya,'' ujar Ishida kalem seperti biasanya.

''Hm, mungkin kalau aku mengerjakannya sendirian sudah kupastikan hidupku hanya sampai besok,'' kali ini Keigo menopangkan dagunya dengan malas pada kedua tangannya diatas meja.

''Hahahaha ~'' semua yang ada disana tertawa lepas.

''Kalian tahu betapa beruntungnya aku karena Kami-Sama menghadirkan kalian semua kedalam hidupku sebagai seseorang yang dikelompokkan dalam satu kata yaitu 'sahabat' ?'' lontaran kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Keigo sukses menyentuh hati teman-teman mereka saat itu.

Ichigo tersenyum, ''Dan kau tahu sebetapa beruntungnya kami karena Kami-Sama telah menghadirkan kau diantara kami semua untuk melengkapi apa itu artinya 'persahabatan' ?''

Dan saat itu juga yang lainnya semakin tersentuh dengan perkataan Ichigo.

''Sadar tidak, kalau kita sudah melewati semester pertama kita ? Bahkan kita sudah menghabiskan setengah semester terakhir, itu berarti sebentar lagi kita akan menuju tingkat 2, aku fikir baru kemarin kita saling cek-cok satu sama lain karena kesan pertama sebagai murid baru siswa-siswi Karakura High,'' ujar Ishida panjang lebar.

''Itu berarti kita akan menjadi senpai sebentar lagi,'' ucap Sado.

''Kalian semua benar,'' saut Orihime.

''Dan itu berarti kita harus berjuang lebih keras lagi,'' ujar Sado.

''Ya ! Tentu saja ! Kita semua harus semangat teman-teman ! SEMANGAT !'' kali ini tiba-tiba saja Tatsuki meramaikan suasana dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya.

''SEMANGAT !'' sorak yang lainnya bersamaan.

... ... ...

''Sekali lagi terima kasih yah teman-teman, hati-hati,'' Keigo melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah teman-temannya.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan pulang, Tatsuki, Mizuiro dan Chizuru berpisah dengan yang lainnya karena berbeda arah jalan rumah. Hingga kini menyisakan Ichigo, Ishida, Sado dan Orihime.

Orihime yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan kemunculan Rukia didunia manusia pun mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, ''Bukankah, Hogyouku sudah kembali ke Soul Society dan semua misi telah selesai ? Lalu apa yang membuat Kuchiki dan Abarai datang kesini yah ?'' kembali Orihime menangkupkan tangannya sejajar didepan dagunya, sepertinya 'trademark' Orihime.

''Aku sempat menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka berdua, dan mereka juga masih belum memberikan alasan yang pasti,'' Jawab Ichigo.

''Ya, selain itu diperburuk dengan keadaan Kuchiki yang hilang ingatan, aku semakin tidak mengerti,'' kali ini Ishida berujar sembari memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana.

''Kuchiki hilang ingatan !'' Orihime tersentak kaget. Sedangkan Sado menunjukkan expresi keterkejutannya dengan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

''Ta-Tapi, dia tadi baik-baik saja, malah dia mengingat kita semua kan ?'' tanya Orihime berusah meyakinkan.

''Dia sedang berakting, tidak mungkin kan dia langsung menceritakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya didepan yang lain ?'' terang Ichigo kembali.

Hingga akhirnya Sado teringat saat Rukia menanyakan, ''Jadi itu sebabnya dia bertanya padamu 'apakah dulu kau teman baiknya' Ichigo ?''

Orihime yang sempat melupakan kejadian itu kembali tersentak dengan melirik kearah Ichigo, ''Mungkin,'' jawab Ichigo dengan singkat.

''Apa maksudnya dengan 'mungkin' Kurosaki ?'' tanya Orihime kembali.

''Aku tahu Rukia menanyakan hal itu karena memang dia hilang ingatan, tapi untuk apa ?'' Ichigo seolah-olah bertanay pada dirinya sendiri.

''Sepertinya banyak yang perlu mereka jelaskan jika bertemu lagi, di mulai dari sekolah yang mereka pilih, tempat tinggal yang kini mereka tempati, keadaan dunia manusia dengan Soul Society, terutama tentang Rukia itu sendiri,'' komen Ishida.

''Ya begitulah, dan nampaknya kita berpisah disini, aku duluan yah, Jaa,'' kata Ichigo. Yang lainnya pun berpamitan satu sama lain karena memiliki arah yang berbeda juga.

... ... ...

''Bagaimana ? Apa mereka semua masih bisa digunakan ?'' seorang laki-laki berdiri dibawah sinar rembulan yang dengan terang memancarkan sinarnya.

''Belum dapat dipastikan tuan Aizen apakah mereka semua bisa utuh kembali, sebagian dari mereka memang sudah hancur, sebagian terluka parah, dan yang sebagian luka biasa, kesempatan untuk menghidupkan maupun menyembuhkan mereka semua itu hanya soal waktu dan keajaiban, terutama yang sudah terluka parah dan hancur,'' ujar seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, berambut putih tersebut. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman kucing terbingkai disana.

''Bukankah dua orang itu.. ?'' Aizen menggantungkan pertaanyaanya.

''Ya, mereka memang pengecualian tuan, dan kami masih meneliti mengapa perkembangan pemulihan mereka sedikit lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan yang lain,'' jelasnya kepada Aizen.

Tiba-tiba suasana terdiam..

''Kondisi semakin diperparah dengan Hogyouku yang telah direbut tuan, dan batas dunia manusia dengan Soul Society yang menjaga jarak dengan Hueco Mundo,''

''Kurang ajar !'' laki-laki bernama Aizen itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, terlihat ia sangat marah.

''Tenanglah dulu tuan, bukankah kita masih memiliki kesempatan ?'' pertanyaan yang dilontarkan laki-laki tersebut tidak ditanggapi oleh Aizen.

Hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu kembali mengambil suara, ''Sebuah kesempatan yang ada sangat disayangkan apabila tidak kita ambil tuan, kesempatan sekecil apapun dapat berepengaruh besar, dan itu tergantung dengan keputusan, keinginan, dan tujuan kita, seharusnya kita dapat mempergunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin,'' terang laki-laki misterius itu panjang lebar.

''Hm, kau benar, tentu aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, hahahaha ~ Gin, cepat kau kirim hollow yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya ke dunia manusia, aku ingin memberikan para Shinigami sedikit pemanasan, HAHAHAHA ~'' tawa Aizen terdengar menyeramkan kali ini.

''Baik tuan, ada lagi yang lain ?'' laki-laki misterius bernama Gin itu meyakinkan pertanyaannya kepada Aizen.

''Sudah kau jalankan rencana itu ?'' tanya Aizen, yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, ''Sudah sebelum saat itu tuan..'' dan kemudian Gin meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

... ... ...

''Darimana saja kalian ?'' tanya Rangiku kepada dua orang teman mereka yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah.

''Ah, tadi ditengah perjalanan pulang Rukia ingin makan, dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ichigo bersama teman-temannya, jadi kami mengobrol dulu,'' Renji menjelaskan.

''Ichigo ? Apa dia tahu tujuan kita datang kesini ?'' kali ini Toushiro membuka pertanyaan.

''Belum,'' jawab Renji singkat.

''Astaga ! Rukia_chan ! Tanganmu kenapa !'' Rangiku yang tiba-tiba menyadari luka ditangan Rukia langsung menghambur diri kearahnya.

Toushiro yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya melirikkan mata kearah tangan Rukia kemudian dialihkan kearah Renji.

''I-Ini.. Er..'' Rukia terlihat terbata-bata.

Renji yang sedari tadi memusatkan pengelihatannya kepada Rukia tiba-tiba saja menyadari tatapan dari Toushiro, kemudian ia membuka suaranya, ''Dia terjatuh,''

''Katakan berapa umurmu sampai bisa terjatuh seperti itu Kuchiki ?'' kali ini Toushiro terlihat geram dengan kecerobohan Rukia.

''Ah ! Ma-Maaf kapten ta-tadi itu aku dan Renji kejar-kejaran lalu aku tersandung dan terjatuh..'' Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

''Kejar-kejaran ? Berapa umurmu untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu ?'' kali ini Toushiro nampak terlihat menyindir Rukia, tak ayal sedikit nada kesal terdapat disetiap penekanan kata yang ia lontarkan.

''Ma-Maaf kap-'' belum selesai Rukia melengkapkan jawabannya.

''Aku tidak menanyakan pertanyaan dengan jawaban tersebut Kuchiki,'' Toushiro memotong jawaban Rukia.

Kali ini suasana menjadi sunyi ...

''Sudahlah kapten, daripada marah-marah seperti itu lebih baik sekarang biar kuobati dulu lukamu Rukia_chan, ayo,'' ketika Rangiku hendak membimbing Rukia, Rukia mematung sebentar kemudian mengatakan, ''Tadi lukanya sudah diobati Renji dan Ichigo, dan.. Umurku sama seperti anak kecil lainnya yang ketika bermain kejar-kejaran lalu terjatuh kapten, aku minta maaf,'' sebelum Rukia menghambur diri kekamarnya, ia sempat melirik kearah Rangiku,

''Terimakasih atas niat baikmu Rangiku_san,'' Rukia tersenyum kearahnya, yang disenyumi membalas senyuman tersebut. Kemudian Rukia menuju kamarnya.

''Anak itu, benar-benar berbeda sekali sebelum ingatannya hilang,'' Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada.

''40% kapten,'' jawab Renji.

... ... ...

''Kuchiki boleh aku masuk ?'' Toushiro mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

'Mau apa ?' batin Rukia, ''Ya kapten,''

Rukia membukakan pintu kamarnya yang sebelumnya terkunci, ''Ada apa kapten ?'' tanya Rukia.

''Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi Kuchiki, tapi kami semua berharap ingatanmu dapat pulih kembali, dan.. Maaf soal yang tadi,'' Toushiro menjelaskan dengan sangat singkat tanpa mengurangi maksud dari perkataannya.

Ketika Toushiro selesai mengatakan hal tersebut ia pun hendak beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Rukia. Rukia hanya mematung ditempat dengan memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Toushiro. 'Apa maksudnya.. Aneh..'

... ... ...

Pagi yang cerah untuk hari ini menjalani aktivitas, tak terkecuali bagi Ichigo. Dengan santai ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya menuju kelas 1-3. Tak jarang ia membalas beberapa sapaan yang di layangkan teman-teman yang dikenalinya.

Sebelum sampai dikelas, Ichigo berhenti didepan loker sepatunya untuk kemudian digantikan dengan uwabaki miliknya. Ketika Ichigo mau melangkahkan kaki, terdengar lagi sapaan hangat dari salah satu teman dekatnya, ''Pagi Kurosaki,'' Orihime tersenyum kearah Ichigo.

''Ah, pagi Inoue,'' seraya Ichigo membalas senyuman Orihime.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas sambil berbincang-bincang. Semakin tak sabar menuju kelas ketika tiba-tiba saja sama-sama terpintas oleh mereka berdua akan ulah Keigo yang pasti akan menyambut mereka dengan tingkah konyolnya. Dan berbagai suasana hangat dari teman-teman mereka yang lain yang akan menyambut mereka pagi ini.

Ichigo membuka pintu kelasnya, sedangkan Orihime berdiri dibelakang Ichigo menunggunya membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk kelas bersama. ''Pagi Ichigo, Orihime !'' sapa Keigo semangat hari ini namun terlihat ada yang aneh disana.

''Pagi, tumben kau tidak menyambut dengan tingkah konyolmu Keigo,'' Ichigo terlihat memberikan cengiran khas miliknya kepada Keigo.

''Pagi, Asano,'' Orihime pun terlihat memberikan senyumnya kearah Keigo.

''Hihihi ~ Kau ini, kalau aku menyambutmu dengan caraku kau marah, lalu aku akan dipukuli Tatsuki, sekarang aku sambut begini kau protes,'' Keigo membuat nada-nada aneh disetiap kata yang ia lontarkan kepada Ichigo.

''Daripada itu, lebih baik kau memberikan tugas yang diberikan Ochi sensei kepadamu kemarin kan Keigo ? Sebelum Ochi sensei datang lebih dulu dan akhirnya memberikan hukuman lagi yang lebih berat ?'' panjang lebar Ichigo berbicara sembari berjalan menuju mejanya.

''Tentu saja aku sudah menaruhnya diatas meja kerja Ochi sensei, memangnya aku bodoh mau dihukum lagi oleh Ochi sensei ?'' kali ini Keigo terlihat memberikan cengirannya.

''Tidak cukup bodoh bila dibandingkan dengan menyerahkan diri untuk tidak mengerjakan PR hanya demi menemani orang lain dihukum dan akhirnya hanya kau yang dihukum sendirian, hahahaha ~'' entah kapan Tatsuki telah berkumpul untuk mengikuti topik pembicaraan itu.

''Hahahaha ~ aku setuju Tatsuki,'' saut Mizuiro dibelakangnya.

Keigo terlihat kesal ''Tatsu-'', ''Ochi Sensei datang !'' teriak salah satu siswa. Ya, memang bel masuk telah berbunyi sedari tadi ketika Ichigo dengan teman-temannya tengah bercanda.

''Selamat Pagi anak-anak !'' sapa Ochi sensei yang kini telah berdiri didepan kelas, dibalik meja guru.

''Selamat pagi Sensei !'' balas murid-murid diruang kelas.

''Baiklah, sebelumnya Keigo, bagus kau telah mengerjakan PR mu dengan baik, lain kali jangan diulangi mengerti !'' tegas Ochi Sensei.

''Y-Ya Sensei,'' jawab Keigo gugup.

''Bagus ! Nah anak-anak, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester, saya sangat mengusulkan kalian untuk lebih rajin lagi dalam belajarnya ! Jika perlu buatlah kelompok belajar kalian, agar lebih mempermudah kalian dalam mencerna setiap pelajaran, kalian mengerti !'' kali ini Ochi Sensei nampak lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya.

''Mengerti Sensei !'' jawab murid-murid satu kelas.

''Bagus ! Nah, untuk lebih membantu kalian lagi, maka saya akan memberikan kalian tes setiap masuk pelajaran pertama, dan pada jam pelajaran terakhir, itu berlaku dipelajaran saya,'' kali ini nada Ochi Sensei terlihat bersemangat.

Sebagian murid-murid lain yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung memprotes secara bertubi-tubi atas apa yang dikatan Ochi Sensei barusan. Kelas terdengar berisik kali ini,

''Apa-apaan ! Tidak adil, aku kan belum belajar sama sekali, bagaimana ini Kami-Sama,'' teriak Keigo kesal sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas, seolah membutuhkan jawaban dari Kami-Samanya.

''Memang semalam habis mengerjakan tugas dan belajar bersama kau tidak belajar lagi Asano ?'' tanya Mizuiro.

Keigo yang ditanya hanya cengar-cengir sendiri, sedangkan Mizuiro hanya menepuk dahinya pelan seolah menyerah dengan tingkah Keigo yang selalu seperti itu.

''Diam !'' kelas mendadak sepi,

''Jangan mengeluh, apa kalian tidak tahu tes ini sangat penting dalam mebantu ujian akhir semester kalian nanti ? Maka dari itu jangan banyak protes !'' terang Ochi Sensei yang terlihat geram dengan tingkah laku murid-muridnya tersebut.

''Jika takut akan mendapat nilai jelek, maka dari itu belajar !'' Ochi Sensei memantapkan kalimat terakhir sebagai pelengkap.

Murid-murid yang lain akhirnya kalah telak dengan kegalakkan Ochi Sensei, mereka hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati masing-masing.

''Sekarang siapkan kertas ! Jangan ada yang menyontek ! Jika sampai ketahuan ada yang menyontek.. Tau sendiri hukumannya,'' terang Ochi Sensei, seraya mengambil buku file berisi latihan-latihan soal yang telah dipersiapkannya. Kemudian ia mulai menuliskan soal demi soal dipapan tulis.

''Ketua kelas, absenkan teman-temanmu, setelah itu taruh buku absennya kedepan,'' Ochi Sensei berbicara masih dengan keadaan menulis soal dipapan tulis. Sedangkan sang ketua kelas mengindahkan kata-kata Senseinya tersebut dengan sigap.

... ... ...

Sudah 20 menit berlalu semenjak tes dimulai, terlihat wajah siswa-siswi yang nampak frustasi dengan soal-soal 'sial' yang menurut mereka hanya sekedar perebut kesenangan orang.

Belum lagi Ochi Sensei yang sedari tadi lihai menangkap satu per satu siswa yang tertangkap menyontek. Sungguh naas nasib mereka yang tertangkap, harus menunggu hukuman-hukuman menyeramkan dari sang Sensei diruang guru.

''25 menit lagi kumpulkan ! Yang sudah selesai sebaiknya jangan menunggu yang belum selesai !'' tegas Ochi Sensei.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa murid pintar didalam kelas mulai membawa lembar pekerjaanya kepada Sensei yang terkenal garang tersebut. Salah satunya terlihat Ishida.

'Cepat sekali dia,' batin Ichigo. Memang menurut Ichigo soal itu tidak terlalu sulit, hanya saja yang memakan waktunya adalah mengoreksi ulang pekerjaannya setiap satu nomor selesai. Ya, itulah kebiasaannya.

'Yang satu ini.. Sial ! Aku lupa caranya !' kembali Ichigo membatin, kini ia tengah berada di nomor terakhir dari 20 soal yang diberikan Ochi Sensei.

'Bagaimana yah ! Sepertinya aku pernah diajari..' Ichigo mulai mengingat-ingat siapa yang mengajarinya dan bagaimana cara mengerjakannya.

Tak lama kemudian terbesit sebuah memori dimana sebuah jemari lentik milik seorang gadis bertubuh kecil, yang menuliskan cara pengerjaan soal tersebut diatas sebuah kertas coretan.

'Ah ! Ya ! Dia ! Caranya..' tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, rasa frustasi yang sempat menghampirinya semenit yang lalu seolah-olah hilang.

Buru-buru ia mengambil pena yang sempat diletakannya begitu saja diatas meja, mencorat-coret jawaban kedalam lembar jawabannya tersebut.

'Samakan dulu penyebutnya, lalu cari angka yang berapa dikali berapa hasilnya segini, nah jadinya seperti ini,' terngiang kata-kata seseorang yang pernah mengajarinya mengerjakan soal tersebut dikamar Ichigo.

Kata-kata yang terbesit dalam pikiran Ichigo tersebut seolah menemani dan menuntunnya dalam mengerjakan soal yang sebelumnya dianggap sulit itu 'Kalau sudah begini, karena yang ini sama, maka jika dikalikan akarnya hilang, lalu yang ini doceret, lalu kalikan silang, setelah itu diperkecil, maka..',

''Hasilnya begini,'' Ichigo berbicara pelan kepada dirinya sendiri, terlihat ada rasa kepuasan terlukis diwajahnya. Entah karena soal-soalnya telah selesai ia kerjakan, atau karena teringat seseorang yang telah mengajarkan soal tersebut kepadanya, hingga akhirnya sekarang ia dapat mengerjakannya sendiri.

Kemudian Ichigo bangun dari tempatnya dan beranjak menuju meja Ochi Sensei, masih terlihat seberkas wajah bahagianya ketika menyerahkan lembar jawaban kepada Senseinya tersebut.

Ochi Sensei yang melihat raut wajah Ichigo pun menyeletuk, ''Senang dengan soal-soalku Kurosaki ?''

Ichigo melebarkan sedikit matanya, namun tak menghilangkan expresi wajahnya yang sedari tadi, ''Er.. Lumayan Sensei,'' kemudian Ichigo kembali ketempatnya.

Ochi Sensei dan murid-murid dikelas yang mendengar jawaban tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat.

'Sombong sekali, tidak membantuku lagi,' Keigo membatin.

''Baiklah anak-anak ! Waktunya habis cepat kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian !'' tegas Ochi Sensei.

Sebagian murid-murid yang mendengarkan perintah Senseinya tersebut ada yang senang walaupun soal-soal yang mereka kerjakan belum selesai, mereka berfikir setidaknya penderitaan mereka telah berakhir.

Sebagian ada yang panik karena masih ada beberapa soal yang belum mereka jawab sama sekali karna tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Sedangkan yang sebagiannya lagi hanya pasrah dengan hasil pekerjaan mereka yang telah mereka kerjakan semaksimal mungkin. Mempercayakan hasil mereka kepada Kami-Sama, berharap akan datang keajaiban dimana Ochi Sensei akan salah mengoreksi jawaban mereka yang salah menjadi benar. Sangat mustahil dengan kesempatan yang sangat kecil.

... ... ...

''Baiklah, sekarang kalian kerjakan rangkuman dari halaman 104 sampai 106, yang penting-penting saja yah, dan saya mau itu semua selesai di jam kedua pelajaran ini,'' tutur si Sensei yang sepertinya senang memberikan tugas yang bertubi-tubi kepada murid-murid kelasnya tersebut.

''APA ! SENSEI BERIKAN KAMI WAKTU SETIDAKNYA UNTUK BERNAFAS SEBENTAR,'' teriak Keigo diantara keriuhan siswa-siswi yang lain, mereka juga sama-sama saling protes dengan ulah Sensei mereka.

''Waktu semakin berjalan..'' Ochi Sensei sepertinya hanya menanggapi dengan santai.

Mereka yang mendengarkan hal itu akhirnya mengalah dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan, daripada harus mengerjakan tugas tersebut 4x lipat seperti yang dilakukan Keigo sebagai hukuman ?

Ochi Sensei kemudian tersenyum dengan murid-muridnya yang patuh terhadapnya setiap kali diberikan ancaman hukuman menyeramkan yang akan datang jika mereka tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

Sebenarnya Sensei itu bukan bermaksud menyiksa mereka dengan setumpuk tugas, latihan, maupun pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan. Semua itu bertujuan agar anak-anak muridnya mau belajar, dan setidaknya dari tugas-tugas yang diberikan mereka mendapatkan gambaran dalam menjawab lembar-lembar ujian nantinya, dapat naik kelas dan melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih sulit lagi dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang.

Semua itu demi mereka, bukan untuk si Sensei sendiri. Memang sebuah pengabdian seorang guru terhadap anak-anak didiknya yang sangat patut untuk dicontoh guru lain.

''Sebaiknya kalian cepat, karena sehabis ini saya akan memberikan kalian catatan sebagai bahan untuk ujian nanti,'' masih terlihat santai Ochi Sensei mengatakan hal tesebut.

''YAAAAHHH SENSEIII !'' teriak seluruh siswa satu kelas.

''Waktu berjalan terus..''

... ... ...

Di taman halaman belakang sekolah..

''3 jam pelajaran tanganku dicekoki habis-habisan menulis ini-itu, Ochi Sensei sungguh tega,'' Keigo meregangkan tangan kanannya yang terlalu pegal mengerjakan-mencatat tugas-tugas dan bahan-bahan ujian yang diberikan Ochi Sensei.

''Kali ini aku setuju denganmu,'' sambung Mizuiro,

''Begitu pula denganku ! Sial ! Tanganku rasanya mati rasa ! Memegang sumpit saja sampai susah setengah mati seperti ini !'' Tatsuki mengumpat terang-terangan.

''Kalian berisik sekali ! Ini istirahat, gunakanlah dengan baik untuk mengistirahatkan tangan kita ini, hahaha ~'' Ichigo terkekeh.

''Bisa-bisanya bicara seperti itu kau Ichigo !'' ketus Tatsuki.

''Apakah nanti guru-guru yang lain juga akan memberikan kita tugas-tugas berat seperti yang dilakukan Ochi Sensei ?'' kali ini Sado turut ikut berbicara sambil ia membuka bekal kotak makan siangnya.

''Ahhh, aku harap tidak ! Bisa mati aku,'' Keigo mendengus, kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tengah memasukan sushi buatan kakanya.

''Setuju lagi,'' sambung Mizuiro.

''Lusa pelajaran Ochi Sensei lagi, itu berarti akan ada tes lagi, bagaimana ini ! Aku tidak bisa belajar sendirian kalau tidak ada yang mengajari,'' kali ini Tatsuki terlihat lesu mengatakan hal tersebut.

''Benar, hhhh ~'' sambung Keigo.

''Bagaimana jika besok kita belajar kelompok lagi ?'' usul Sado.

''Ah ! Iya lebih baik begitu, tapi buku cetak dan tugasnya kan dikumpul tadi, bagaimana bisa belajar,'' Keigo yang sebelumnya semangat kini terlihat kebingungan,

''Kita bisa belajar diperpustakaan kan ?'' kata Orihime tiba-tiba,

''Benar ! Perpustakaan Karakura kan bukunya lengkap-lengkap ! Baiklah dengan ini sudah diputuskan besok kita berkumpul disana jam 8 bagaimana ?'' sontak Tatsuki terlihat bersemangat kembali.

''Jangan jam 8, aku ingin tidur agak siangan besok,'' Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut berbicara.

''Jam 9 bagaimana ?'' tanya Tatsuki sekali lagi,

''Oke !'' yang lain menjawab serentak.

''Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ujian tadi ? Apa kalian bisa ? Aku merasa sulit dibeberap soal, apa lagi soal yang terakhir, aku jawab asal saja,'' tukas Orihime yang membuka topik baru.

''Kau masih beruntung, setidaknya beberapa soal kau bisa.. Nah aku ! Satu pun aku tidak tahu jawabannya, hahahaha ~'' jujur sekali si Keigo ini.

''Ka-Kau ! Nekat sekali ! Lalu kau jawab apa kalu begitu !'' tanya Tatsuki terbata-bata,

''Ah ! Biasa saja Tatsuki, salah satu dari kalian juga pasti begitu kan, hahaha ~ jawabannya aku asal-asalan saja,'' Keigo menerangkan dengan sangat santai seperti tanpa beban.

''Bodoh ! Mana mungkin ! Aku masih mengerjakan beberapa soal tersebut dengan baik, karena aku tahu sebagiannya. Kalian juga kan !'' Tatsuki melirik kearah teman-temannya satu per satu. Mereka yang dilirik hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian memusatkan pandangan mereka kearah Keigo.

Keigo yang melihat hal itu tiba-tiba saja membatu, kotak bekal makanan yang sempat menggugah selera makannya kini seolah tak mau dia sentuh lagi, 'Mati aku..'

... ... ...

Bel istirahat masuk di Fantasia High telah berbunyi, segerombolan anak-anak yang menghabiskan aktivitas istirahatnya kini tengah berlari menuju kelas masing-masing.

''Pelajaran hari ini musik yah ! Aku tidak bisa main musik.. Menyanyi saja suaraku seperti kaset kusut,'' kata Rangiku yang berjalan sangat lesu dengan teman-teman Shinigaminya.

''Ayolah semangat Rangiku_san ! Bukankah biasanya kau selalu menyemangatiku ? Masa kali ini kau begitu lesu ?'' kata Rukia.

''Hhhh ~ Aku tidak bisa Rukia_chan, lebih baik aku bolos saja,'' Rangiku yang kini telah sampai didepan pintu kelas musik tersebut tiba-tiba saja mengambil langkah berbalik arah.

''Matsumoto berhenti ! Cepat masuk,'' perintah sang kapten, Toushiro.

''Hhhh ~ kapten aku moh-''

''Cepat..'' Toushiro memotong peembelaan Rangiku.

Rangiku kalah telak dengan sang kapten. Akhirnya Rangiku membuka pintu kelas musik dan berjalan masuk, ia sengaja mengambil posisi duduk dibangku paling belakang karena malas mengikuti pelajaran tersebut. Yang lainnya mengikuti setelah Rangiku.

''Baiklah sepertinya sudah lengkap semua, dan.. Kemarin saya dengar ada beberapa murid baru pindahan yah ? Yang mana ? Bisa memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu kepada saya ?'' tanya Sensei kelas musik tersebut.

Toushiro dkk yang tadinya tidak memfokuskan pandangan kedepan kini terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat didepan kelas,

Rukia membelalakan matanya paling lebar diantara yang lain, Renji yang telah menebak expresi Rukia sedikit melirik kearah gadis tersebut.

'Apa mungkin..' Toushiro membatin,

''Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya, salam kenal Sensei,'' Toushiro memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu,

'Akan kutanyakan Byakuya nanti,' lagi Toushiro membatin.

Yang lain ketika mendengarkan Toushiro yang tiba-tiba saja sudah memperkenalkan diri kontan langsung memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing juga.

''Matsumoto Rangiku, salam kenal,''

''Hisagi Shuhei, salam kenal,''

''Renji Abarai, salam kenal,''

... (diam) ...

''Dan kau nona ?'' tanya sang Sensei kepada Rukia yang mematung ditempat,

''Rukia,'' Renji membisik dan menyikut lengan Rukia,

''AH ! A-AKU, Ak-u, siapa namaku ?'' Rukia yang dikagetkan seperti itu tiba-tiba saja lupa dengan namanya. Hal ini sukses membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa kearahnya.

''Dia itu, lucu sekali sih,'' kata salah seorang teman laki-laki dikelas Rukia.

''Iya, Hahaha ~ Tapi kau lihat tidak ? Dia manis bukan ? Hahaha ~'' kata teman Rukia yang lain.

''Anak itu, aneh-aneh saja tingkahnya,'' masih salah satu opini dari teman sekelas Rukia.

Wajah Rukia kini memerah, ''Semuanya tolong diam.. Nah, siapa namamu ? Jika lupa tidak usah dipaksakan, bair nanti saya lihat didaftar absen sa-''

''RUKIA KUCHIKI ! S-Salam kenal,'' Rukia berkata dengan tegas kemudian menyunggingkan cengirannya yang lebar kearah teman-teman dan Senseinya tersebut.

Si Sensei hanya tersenyum, ''Nama yang bagus,''

Rukia kembali terdiam, dan Renji kembali melirik kearah Rukia, Rangiku, Toushiro dan Hisagi pun melakukan hal yang sama,

''Giliran Sensei,'' Toushiro memecahkan suasana,

Sensei itu melirik sebentar kearah Toushiro, ''Ah, saya sampai lupa, Kenichi Sakuragi, panggil Ken Sensei saja biar terdengar akrab, salam kenal yah,'' ia lekukan senyumannya kearah Toushiro dan teman-teman Toushiro yang lain.

Hati Rukia langsung mencelos mendengarnya, 'Apa !' batin Rukia. Sedangkan Toushiro dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terkejut namun tidak mengeluarkan expresi yang begitu berarti.

''Nah, kita mulai sekarang saja pelajarannya yah.. Seperti yang kita ketahui lusa kita akan pentas diaula sekolah bersama dengan kelas lain dalam rangka penutupan hari terakhir pelajaran praktek seni, karena setelahnya kita akan menjalani bulan penuh tugas yang lebih fokus kearah teori guna menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah,'' terang Ken Sensei panjang lebar.

''Ujian akhir sekolah ? Bukannya kita baru masuk ?'' tanya Hisagi.

''Kita baru masuk di pertengahan semester akhir,'' Renji menjelaskan dengan malas,

''Oh, begitu,'' singkat Hisagi.

''Karena itu ini adalah latihan terakhir kita, tapi yang membuat saya bingung, kalian murid baru bagaimana ? Mau ikut tampil atau tidak,'' tanya Ken Sensei terus terang.

... (diam) ...

''Jika kalian mau tampil maka khusus untuk kalian berlima latihan akan diadakan sampai sore, jika tidak mau maka kalian bebas hari ini hanya melihat saja,'' terang Ken sensei kembali.

'Asik' Rangiku membatin, ''Kami semua ikut,'' tiba-tiba Toushiro membuka suara,

''Ka- umh, Shiro_chan apa maksudmu ?'' Rangiku jelas sangat kesal dengan keputusan kaptennya yang secara sepihak seperti itu.

Toushiro memelototi Rangiku karena seenaknya saja memanggil 'Shiro_chan' seperti itu.

''Baguslah kalau begitu, yang serius yah,'' tukas Ken Sensei.

Latihan pun dijalani, ketika tepat pukul 4 sore bel pulang di Fantasia High berbunyi, siswa-siswi yang lainnya buru-buru pulang dan bernafas lega karena hari terakhir sekolah diminggu ini telah dilewati. Sedangkan Toushiro dan teman-temannya dengan terpaksa menjalani latihan tambahan. Entah apa maksud Toushiro menerima tawaran Ken Sensei tersebut.

... ... ...

Telepon genggam milik Byakuya berdering, ketika dilihatnya sebuah pesan dari Toushiro masuk,

From : Toushiro

Kami terlambat pulang, ada pelajaran tambahan, dan aku sedang menyelidiki sesuatu,

Byakuya tidak membalas pesan tersebut ketika selesai membacanya.

... ... ...

Ketika mereka semua selesai dengan latihan yang selesai pada pukul 6 sore itu, mereka langsung menghambur keluar gedung sekolah untuk menghirup udara kebebasan, terkecuali Toushiro yang masih berada diruang kelas musik.

''Seperti keluar dari lubang hitam bertahun-tahun yah ? Hahaha ~'' ucap Hisagi.

''Hm,'' Rukia hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hisagi.

''Ngomong-ngomong dimana kapten ?'' tanya Rangiku yang mulai menyadari ketiadaan kaptennya.

... ... ...

''Apa itu nama aslimu ?'' tanya Toushiro kepada lawan bicaranya saat ini.

''Eh ? Maksudmu ?'' yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan raut muka kebingungan.

''Ken Sensei ? Atau ...''

- TBC -

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf soal beberapa penulisan kata, tanda baca, maupun tanda jeda pada chapter yang pertama, sehingga mungkin membuat beberapa dari para readers sempat agak kebingungan dengan alur ceritanya. Padahal sebelumnya Riou udah koreksi berkali-kali tapi pada kenyataannya masih ajah ada penulisan yang kurang huruf, ditambah lagi lupa nyantumin ''disclaimer'' hope Kubo_san accept my apologize,

Belum lagi tanda jeda yang udah cape-cape copy-paste dan begitu dipublish tanda jedanya ga muncul alias ga kebaca *mungkin karena formatnya ga mendukung*, untuk itu di chapter 2 tanda jedanya diganti pake ... ... ... , lebih bertujuan untuk cari aman.. Hahaha ~

Untuk itu di chapter kedua ini mencoba lebih hati-hati lagi, tapi kalo pada kenyataannya masih terdapat kesalahan mohon dimaklumi saja yah , ^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu, untuk para readers yang sudah mereview chapter pertama, Riou seneng dengan respon kalian yang menanti update dan chapter ini, padahal awalnya Riou udah pesimis banget ga ada yang mau baca, Sankyu soo ~

Udah deh kebanyakan curhat keq'na , Hahaha ~

nb :: buat yang bingung siapa sih ''Kenichi Sakuragi'' itu, update terus dengan fic ini yah , (Chapter 3 sudah setengah proses, Chapter 4 menunggu)

(: ~ Review ~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Maaf yah saya update lama, semuanya dikarenakan masalah terbatasnya koneksi saya untuk mengupdate fic ini._

_Dilema berat sama fic ini semenjak kemunculan Rukia yang baru dideath n strawberry 459 beberapa minggu yang lalu._

_Terakhir mau promosi second fic saya yang berjudul __**Ai no Ame Ga Furu (IchiRuki Pair)**__, kemungkinan besar saya mau fokus di fic itu dulu selagi mikir-mikir alur fic yang ini mau diapain..._

_Dibaca yah fic __**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**__-nya, dijamin ga bakal nyesel deh... ^^_

_For the last, this is i presented..._

_**My Feelings**_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Chapter 3 : Something had to tell, part.1

... ... ...

''Seperti keluar dari lubang hitam bertahun-tahun ya? Hahaha~'' ucap Hisagi.

''Hm~'' Rukia hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Hisagi.

''Ngomong-ngomong dimana kapten?'' tanya Rangiku yang mulai menyadari ketiadaan kaptennya.

... ... ...

''Apa itu nama aslimu?'' tanya Toushiro kepada lawan bicaranya saat ini.

''Eh? Maksudmu?'' yang ditanya memberikan raut wajah kebingungan.

''Ken-Sensei? Atau...''

'CRASH' 'BOOM' 'GROAR'

Jendela kaca gedung khusus kelas seni musik yang terletak dibelakang sekolah Fantasia High itu kini telah sempurna hancur berkeping-keping. Segerombolan hollow yang tiba-tiba saja datang langsung menyerang lokasi tersebut.

Toushiro yang berada disana terkejut setengah mati, mengumpat bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasakan kehadiran segerombolan hollow yang hendak menyerang tersebut.

''A-APA INI?'' Ken-Sensei terlihat sangat terkejut.

Toushiro mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Ken-Sensei, hingga kemudian ia lompat dari gedung tersebut yang tingginya bukan main.

''HEI, KAU! ITU BERBAHAYA!'' teriak Ken-Sensei ketika melihat Toushiro terjun bebas begitu saja.

Selama menjatuhkan diri Toushiro buru-buru merubah wujudnya menjadi Shinigami dengan menelan pil konpaku miliknya.

''Gantikan aku dan awasi laki-laki yang ada diatas! Jika dia tidak bergeming sama sekali bawa dia ketempat yang aman!'' selesai berpesan kepada konpakunya itu, Toushiro langsung mengambil seribu langkah menuju hollow yang kini juga bergerak melawan arah yang berbeda dengannya. Sedangkan si konpaku dengan sigap mengeratkan tangannya pada tepian pertengahan dinding gedung khusus kelas seni musik tersebut.

Ken-Sensei berlari menuju tempat dimana Toushiro menjatuhkan dirinya, ''HEI! RAIH TANGANKU!'' ia buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya kearah konpaku yang ia kira Toushiro dan tanpa berbasa-basi si konpaku menyambut uluran tangan dari Ken-Sensei.

Sementara itu, Toushiro tengah memusnahkan para hollow yang sudah berhadapan mengelilinginya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sesaat Toushiro sempat lengah hingga tidak memperhatikan salah satu hollow yang tengah mengayunkan tangannya dan sukses mencabik tubuh bagian belakang kapten batallion kesepuluh tersebut.

''ARGH!'' rintih Toushiro. Dan hal itu sukses membuat ia lengah untuk kedua kalinya ketika hollow yang lain hendak melakukan hal yang sama, menyerang Toushiro.

''Unare! Haineko!'' Rangiku berhasil menebas tangan dan memusnahkan hollow yang sempat ingin melukai kaptennya itu.

''Hei! Apa harus sampai menggunakan Bankai Matsumoto?'' ketus Renji yang tengah melawan hollow lain.

''Maaf! Aku kelepasan!'' teriak Rangiku yang tengah bersemangat menghabisi hollow didepan mata.

''Ka-Kalian!'' Toushiro tercekat dengan kedatangan teman-teman Shinigaminya. Padahal sebelum ini ia mengira mereka telah pulang duluan saat Toushiro tidak ikut mengambil langkah yang sama dan malah memilih menginterogasi sang Sensei yang tengah ia curigai.

''Kapten! Yang serius!'' Hisagi berteriak nyaring sambil menebas satu lagi hollow yang hendak menyerang Toushiro yang masih lengah.

''Ah!'' Toushiro melirik Hisagi sesaat hingga ia menyadari sesuatu, ''Dimana Kuchiki!'' ia memutarkan badannya 360 derajat, namun hal itu tetap membuatnya tidak menemukan orang yang dicari.

''Aku suruh konpaku yang lain menjaganya, bersama konpaku milikmu dan si Kenichi itu!'' terang Renji yang masih sibuk mengayunkan Zenpaku miliknya kearah para hollow.

''Apa-apaan ini kapten! Hollownya banyak sekali!'' Rangiku nampaknya mulai terlihat kelelahan.

Membutuhkan durasi lebih dari 45 menit untuk menghabiskan hollow-hollow yang kini mulai terlihat setengah dari kelompoknya dibandingkan dengan pertama kali mereka datang.

'Sial! Banyak sekali!' Toushiro melirik teman-temannya satu per satu, terlihat mereka juga kelelahan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, ribuan panah menghabisi sisa-sisa hollow yang tengah menyerang keempat Shinigami tersebut.

Yang lainnya hanya terdiam ditempat, 'Panah? Quincy!' Toushiro memfokuskan matanya kesana-kemari mencari dimana letak si Quincy berada.

Bingo! si Quincy tengah berdiri seorang diri didepan gerbang sekolah Fantasia High. Dengan terburu-buru Toushiro pun langsung bershunpo kearahnya, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain dari belakang.

''Terimakasih,'' merupakan kata pertama yang terlontar ketika sang Kapten 13 Batallion pasukan tersebut mendaratkan kakinya berpijak dibumi.

''Sama-sama,'' jawab si Quincy singkat.

''Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Sendirian saja tanpa kawan-kawanmu?'' tanya Renji.

''Aku tadi kebetulan lewat daerah dekat sini sendirian sampai akhirnya tidak sengaja aku merasakan sedikit tekanan roh. Dan ketika aku merasakan tekanannya semakin terasa disini aku berhenti dan melihat kalian sedang bertarung melawan hollow itu.'' busur transparan yang sempat terbingkai ditangan sang Quincy pun menghilang ketika ia sedang menjelaskan keberadaanya.

''Tanpa Kuchiki?'' tanya si Quincy.

''Dimana Kuchiki?'' tanya Toushiro yang baru saja tersadar akan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari si Quincy tersebut.

''A-Aku suruh dia ke-'' kata-kata Renji terpotong.

''HEI! KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA?'' tanya sesosok gadis berpostur tubuh mungil tengah berlari menghambur kearah teman-temannya dengan tubuh konpaku yang mengikuti dari belakang.

''Itu dia! RUKIA-CHAN KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?'' Rangiku melambai kearah Rukia.

Rukia belum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sampai akhirnya dia berhenti didepan teman-temannya sembari bernafas tidak teratur dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memegang lututnya sebagai penopang.

''Hhh~ Hhh~ Ak-khu bha-ik, Hhh~ Kha-lian?'' terlihat susah payah ketika Rukia menyampaikan hal tersebut.

Rangiku menjawab ''Kami tidak apa-apa tapi kapten-''

''Dimana si Kenichi itu?'' tanya Toushiro.

Rukia mengambil tarikkan nafas terakhir yang cukup berat sebelumnya ''Hhh~ Dia disana,'' Rukia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah gudang yang letaknya berjauhan dengan tempat dimana para hollow sempat menyerang.

''Ishida?'' tanya Rukia heran.

''Hai~'' jawab Ishida santai sambil tersenyum kearah Rukia.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya yang bingung kearah Renji, ''Nanti kujelaskan,'' jawab Renji yang membaca maksud Rukia ketika melihat kearahnya.

Kemudian mereka berjalan kearah gudang yang menjadi tempat perlindungan para konpaku dan Ken-Sensei. Saat Hisagi membuka pintu gudang tersebut terlihat Ken-Sensei pingsan disana.

''Apa yang terjadi Kuchiki?'' tanya Toushiro membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rukia yang berada persis dibelakangnnya beberapa centi.

''Tadi itu sewaktu dia berlari sempat tersandung batu lalu tiba-tiba saja pingsan, aku juga tidak mengerti kapten dia itu ceroboh sekali sampai-sampai jatuh diwaktu yang tidak tepat...'' jawab Rukia yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika mendengar hal itu para Shinigami yang lain hanya dapat mengedut-ngedutkan sebelah alis mereka dengan wajah aneh.

'Bisa-bisanya,' batin Renji seraya melihat Ken-Sensei yang pingsan didalam sana.

''Lalu mau kita apakan kapten?'' tanya Hisagi.

Toushiro memejamkan kedua matanya, 'Padahal tadi itu belum selesai,' batinnya.

''Baiklah.. Tinggalkan saja disini, jika dia sadar juga pasti dia akan pulang.'' Toushiro pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Rangiku melebarkan kedua matanya ''Ta-Tapi kapten-''

''Kita tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal, apa kau mau menunggu disini sampai dia sadar lalu mengantarnya pulang? Ini sudah mulai gelap.'' terang Toushiro panjang lebar dan tetap berjalan.

Akhirnya yang lain mengikuti perintah kaptennya, namun Rukia masih terdiam ditempat sesaat melihat kearah Ken-Sensei dengan tatapan kasihan. Selain itu, disana terlihat seperti ada sebuah harapan yang ia inginkan...

''Kau tidak apa-apa Kuchiki?'' tanya Ishida yang masih menunggu Rukia.

Rukia terbangun dari lamunannya yang tengah menatap Ken-Sensei. Kemudian ia menatap Ishida, ''Tentu, pulang?'' tanya Rukia kepada Ishida.

''Hm,'' Ishida mengangguk dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sempat merosot.

Ishida dan Rukia berjalan beberapa centi dibelakang Toushiro dan yang lainnya.

''Aku seorang Quincy,'' kata Ishida disela-sela perjalanan.

Rukia yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung menengok kearah Ishida dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah menggantikan pertanyaan 'Maksudmu?'.

Ishida bertemu pandang dengan Rukia, ''Tadi kau bingung kan kenapa aku bisa ada disana? Terlebih dengan bajuku yang seperti ini?'' tanya Ishida panjang lebar.

''Ah! Iya,'' Rukia menepuk tangan kanannya yang terkepal kearah tangan kirinya yang menjulur bebas.

Ishida tersenyum, ''Itu karena aku seorang Quincy. Sebelum ingatanmu hilang pun sebenarnya kau mengetahui hal ini.'' jelasnya.

''Oh, jadi begitu... Maaf yah karena ingatanku yang masih belum ada perkembangan jadi aku belum bisa mengingat apa-apa sampai saat ini,'' jelas Rukia yang kali ini memposisikan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya sambil berjalan santai.

''Tak apa, semoga yang aku katakan tadi bisa membantumu mengingat sedikit.'' terang laki-laki Quincy tersebut datar.

Rukia kembali tersenyum kearah Ishida, kemudian gadis itu memperhatikan Ishida dari bawah sampai atas.

''Ada sesuatu?'' tanya Ishida yang sadar tengah diperhatikan seperti itu.

Rukia masih tersenyum, ''Hm... Bajumu bagus, aku berharap punya satu yang seperti itu.'' entah apa yang ada dipikiran Rukia saat ini sampai ia berkata demikian.

Tiba-tiba saja Ishida berhenti ditempat. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, ''Ka-u se-serius?'' tanya Ishida membelalakkan matanya. Selama ini memang hanya cemooh-an aneh yang terlontar dari teman-teman dari dunia manusia, Soul Society, bahkan musuh yang melihat pakaian Quincy milik Ishida.

''Te-Tentu,'' jawab Rukia yang sedikit canggung melihat expresi Ishida yang berubah 180 derajat tersebut.

''Kalau begitu, jika kau mau akan aku buatkan satu untukmu!'' tawar Ishida tak tanggung-tanggung.

Kali ini Rukia yang menggunakan expresi wajah yang sebelumnya sempat ditunjukkan oleh Ishida kepadanya, ''Ti-Tidak perlu sampai begitu... Merepotkanmu,'' Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan Ishida.

''Tidak merepotkan, kapan-kapan jika sempat kita bisa bertemu? Hari ini aku tidak bawa perlengkapanku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengukur ukuran tubuhmu untuk bajunya.'' nampaknya Ishida sangat antusias sekali kali ini.

''Ta-Tapi,'' Rukia yang melihat semangat Ishida seperti itu menjadi tidak tega mematahkan semangatnya, ''Aku mau, tapi besok aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan Karakura dan lusa aku harus berlatih seharian untuk pentas hari senin,'' jelas Rukia.

''Perpustakaan Karakura? Besok aku juga kesana untuk belajar kelompok,'' jawab Ishida.

''Wah! Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali yah! Jam berapa kau kesana?'' tanya Rukia.

''Dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 3 siang, kau Kuchiki?'' tanya Ishida mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Rukia. Dan ketika sudah sama sepadan mereka berdua meneruskan kembali perjalanan pulang mereka yang sempat terhenti.

''Aku jam 2..'' Rukia menatap teman-temannya yang kini berjalan didepan cukup jauh.

''Tak masalah kalau begitu, aku bisa menunggumu disela-sela kami belajar kelompok.'' terang Ishida.

''Hm, baiklah kalau begitu...'' Rukia kembali tersenyum kearah Ishida.

''Tapi...'' tiba-tiba saja Ishida kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Melihat hal itu pun Rukia jadi bingung lagi, ''Ada apa Ishida?''

''Apa benar kau mau?'' tanya Ishida.

''Tentu saja, memang kenapa?'' Rukia tengah mencoba meyakinkan pertanyaan Ishida.

''Aku berpikir kalau kau sedang berbohong untuk menyenangkan hatiku...'' jelas Ishida langsung pada intinya.

kata-kata Ishida sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya salah dan tak sepenuhnya benar bagi Rukia, ''Ke-Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?''

''Habisnya.. Untuk apa juga bajunya nanti? Memangnya Shinigami boleh memakai baju tugas Quincy?'' tutur Ishida.

'Benar juga... Salahku juga terlalu berkata jujur soal bajunya yang kupikir bagus dan berkata tidak perlu soal berharap punya satu yang seperti itu,' batin Rukia.

''Kelihatannya aku benar yah?'' lagi tanya Ishida.

Rukia tersentak, ''Ah! Ti-Tidak kok! Bu-Bukan begitu!''

Ishida terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan tebakannya yang ia pikir benar secara keseluruhan, ''Bukan begitu? Bagaimana maksudmu?''

Rukia jadi semakin merasa tidak enak, ''Eh! Maksudku.. Mu-Mungkin memang tidak bisa dipakai sebagai baju tugas tapi mungkin bisa dipakai disaat lain..''

Ishida terlihat kebingungan, ''Disaat lain?''

''Iya! Mau percaya atau tidak tapi bajumu itu memang bagus menurutku,'' Rukia tersenyum kearah Ishida.

Ishida tak melihat adanya kebohongan dimata Rukia saat itu, maka kemudian ia memilih untuk mempercayai gadis Shinigami yang ia anggap sangat dekat dengan Ichigo Kurosaki tersebut.

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo jalan lagi,'' kata Ishida. Kemudian mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang malam itu...

... ... ...

Akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika sampai di pusat kota Karakura, tempat dimana Rukia pernah terjatuh bersama Ichigo.

''Kita berpisah disini, Ishida...'' kata Renji yang sebelumnya telah berhenti lebih dulu bersama dengan teman-teman Shinigaminya yang lain, menunggu Rukia dan Ishida yang tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

''Ya, senang berjumpa dengan kalian lagi.'' Ishida kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang merosot.

''Kami juga,'' jawab Rangiku penuh semangat.

''Terimakasih sekali lagi atas yang tadi,'' kata Toushiro.

''Sama-sama. Aku duluan yah sudah terlalu malam, Jaa~'' Ishida melambaikan tangannya kearah Toushiro dan yang lainnya, ketika akhirnya pandangan itu terhenti pada Rukia, ''Jangan lupa besok yah,''

''Hm~'' Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya keatas-bawah seraya tersenyum kepada Ishida.

''Besok? Ada apa?'' tanya Hisagi ketika dirasa Ishida sudah berjalan cukup jauh, yang lainnya hanya memusatkan pandangan kepada Rukia dan menunggu jawaban yang mereka juga ingin tahu.

''Oh, besok kami mau bertemu diperpustakaan Karakura. Dia mau membuatkan baju untukku,'' jawab Rukia jujur.

''Membuatkan baju diperpustakaan?'' tanya Hisagai sedikit bingung.

''Maksudku kebetulan kami berdua besok sama-sama ke perpustakaan Karakura jadi dia sekalian ingin mengukur ukuran tubuhku disana,'' sekali lagi Rukia nampak sangat jujur menuturkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

''APA!'' Renji berteriak sangat kencang.

''Kau kenapa? Tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu!'' ketus Rukia.

''Itu berarti tubuhmu disentuh-sentuh Quincy itu!'' kata Renji.

Rukia mendaratkan kepalan tangannya kedahi temannya itu, ''Aw!'' Renji meringis ketika satu jitakkan keras mendarat dikepalanya.

Rukia kemudian menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menjitak Renji ''Jaga bicaramu! Bukannya menyentuh tubuhku tapi mengukur ukuran tubuhku!''

''Itu sama saja!'' Renji terlihat kesal.

''Tentu saja beda bodoh!'' Rukia tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Renji.

''Kalau begitu besok aku ikut!'' kata Renji yang semakin kesal.

''Tadi sewaktu dikelas musik aku ajak, kau tidak mau!'' Rukia membalas perkataan Renji.

''Setiap orang itu bisa berubah pikiran! Pokoknya aku ikut!'' Renji semakin menaikkan intonasi bicaranya.

Rukia terlihat sama kesalnya dengan Renji, namun dia masih belum bisa mencari kata-kata lain untuk menjawab perkataan Renji. Entah untuk apa ia mencari kata-kata itu.

''Besok kita semua ikut!'' kali ini Toushiro terlihat gerah dengan ulah Rukia dan Renji yang kekanak-kanakkan tersebut.

'Tak heran ditangan kanan Rukia kemarin didatangi luka, ternyata sifat kekanak-kanakkan saat itu seperti saat ini mungkin.' batin Toushiro.

''Kapten?'' Rukia bingung dengan perkataan kapten kelompoknya itu.

''Kakakmu bilang kan dimanapun salah satu anggotanya berada kelompoknya harus tetap menyertai, terutama kau Kuchiki.'' jelas Toushiro.

Rukia hanya terdiam saat itu, ia merasa kesal. Namun kesal bukan karena Renji yang sedari tadi beradu argumentasi dengannya, ataupun dengan keputusan Toushiro yang menginginkan mereka semua ikut bersama Rukia besok. Tapi kekesalannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak suka jika harus diperlakukan berlebihan seperti ini hanya karena dia sedang hilang ingatan atau seorang adik dari Byakuya Kuchiki, atau semisalkan seorang cucu dari Yamamoto sekalipun. Ia lebih menghargai jika diperlakukan seperti RUKIA tanpa ada embel-embel KUCHIKI yang selalu menjadi keterbatasan dalam ruang gerak privasinya. Dan lebih tidak suka dengan perhatian berlebihan seperti itu, membutanya merasa dan terlihat LEMAH dihadapan yang lain.

''baik kapten...'' jawab Rukia agak lesu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Rukia...' Renji yang menyadari hal itu kini menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia merasa bersalah karena sempat berargumentasi dengan Rukia hingga akhirnya kalimat terakhir sang kapten Toushiro Hitsugaya cukup membuat Rukia sedih.

Memang diantara teman-teman Shinigami Rukia, hanya Renjilah yang paling mengerti keadaan dan keinginan Rukia. Mungkin itu semua didukung dengan background mereka yang sudah berteman lama sejak kecil, sehingga karakteristik serta sifat masing-masing seolah sudah tertanam didalam diri keduanya untuk saling mengerti pribadi satu sama lain.

''Mau pulang tuan putri?'' tanya Renji yang kini menyodorkan uluran tangan kanannya kepada Rukia, terlihat semburat merah disekitar pipi Renji.

Bukan karena ia malu kepada Rukia, untuk apa malu padanya karena hampir disetiap candaannya pasti terdapat kata itu untuk Rukia. Namun, lebih tepatnya dia malu terhadap teman-teman Shinigaminya yang saat ini sedang berada disana.

Benar saja, ketika Renji mengatakan hal itu yang lain langsung melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh, bingung, sekaligus heran. Dalam hati mereka masing-masing mempertanyakan 'Sudah seberapa dekatkah hubungan mereka sejauh ini?'

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu kontan langsung menunjukkan wajahnya yang malu. Buru-buru ia mengendalikan dirinya sendiri takut-takut muncul semburat merah yang sama seperti temannya itu. Kemudian ia memukul sodoran tangan Renji, ''Jangan mulai bertingkah bodoh Renji! Jangan aneh-aneh!'' Rukia terlihat geregetan dengan tingkah Renji.

''Aduh! Sakit tahu!'' geram Renji sekali lagi ketika telapak tangannya dipukul oleh Rukia. Sekedar informasi sebenarnya itu tidak sakit, hanya Renji saja yang melebih-lebihkan.

''Mau sampai kapan bertengkar? Tidak mau pulang?'' kali ini Toushiro sedikit menginterupsi sebelum Rukia sempat membalas perkataan Renji, karena jika dia tidak melakukan hal itu maka pertengkaran mungkin bisa sampai besok pagi.

Akhirnya Rukia memilih diam, Renji pun melakukan hal yang sama. Rangiku dan Hisagi yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pertengkaran dua insan itu hanya terkekeh geli, padahal tadinya merekaーRukia dan Renjiーantusias sekali bertengkar sekarang wajahnya malah ditekuk seperti itu.

''Ayo pulang,'' ucap Toushiro, kemudian ia mengambil langkah lebih dulu sehingga berjalan paling depan.

''Astaga Kapten!'' Rukia nampak kaget dengan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. Toushiro pun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Rukia.

''Pu-Punggungmu! Apa tadi terserang hollow?'' tanya Rukia panik.

Rangiku pun kembali tersadar, ''Oh iya! Tadi aku bermaksud memintamu menggunakan tenaga medis untuk kapten, Rukia-chan! Tapi aku jadi lupa karena Ken-Sensei itu.''

''Begitu...'' setelahnya Rukia berjalan menuju Toushiro.

''Berbaliklah dulu Kapten, aku sem-''

''Tidak usah! Hanya luka ringan,'' ujar Toushiro datar.

''Apanya yang luka ringan Kapten! Jelas-jelas lukanya sebesar itu!'' Rukia terlihat cemas.

Yang lainnya masih terdiam, ''Kuobati dulu Kapten, lagipula apa kata yang lainnya jika melihat keadaanmu saat pulang nanti...''

''Itu benar Kapten,'' sambung Rangiku yang juga mengkhawatirkan kaptennya itu.

''Sudah kubilang tidak usah! Mau pulang tidak? Mau kutinggal?'' ucap sang kapten seraya berjalan kembali mendahului yang lainnya dibelakang.

Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Rangiku, namun Rangiku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa berlama-lama, mereka langsung mensejajarkan langkah dengan kaptennya menuju perjalanan pulang.

... ... ...

Karena terlalu berlama-lama disekolah untuk menjalani latihan, ditambah dengan segerombolan hollow yang datang menyerang, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian-kejadian selama perjalanan pulang, membuat mereka sampai di flat larut malam.

Byakuya dan yang lainnya pun sepertinya sudah tidur, hal ini terlihat dari setiap sudut ruangan yang terlihat gelap. Tak nampak satupun aktivitas salah satu penghuni Shinigami disana.

''Baiklah semuanya, selamat tidur. Dan kapten istirahatlah...'' ucap Rangiku pelan.

Toushiro hanya menjawab dengan anggukkannya. Kemudian yang lain beranjak dari ruangan itu. Saatnya merebahkan diri pikir mereka masing-masing.

Ketika merasa yakin yang lain sudah masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, Toushiro kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diruang tamu tengah dan menghangatkan dirinya dengan api unggun yang menyala.

Tak lama kemudian ia mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya disofa yang ia duduki dengan posisi terbalik. Ini dikarenakan luka Toushiro yang sebenarnya sungguh terasa sakit. Cukup lama bergelut dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan hingga akhirnya dia tertidur disana.

... ... ...

Selang beberapa lama kemudian Rukia keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, bermaksud ingin meminum susu segar didalam kulkas yang dapat melelapkan tidurnya. Jujur saja malam ini ia merasa tidak bisa tidur, entah karena apa.

Ketika ia hendak menuruni undakan tangga satu per satu tiba-tiba saja ia melihat rambut putih yang mencuat dibalik sofa, buru-buru saja ia mengambil langkah menuju sofa tersebut.

'Kapten?' batin Rukia, tak lama kemudian ia melihat punggung Toushiro yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan lukanya karena Toushiro tidur dengan posisi terbalik.

Luka cakaran yang begitu besar. Membayangkan wajah hollow saja sudah menyeramkan, apalagi tangannya... Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya luka yang berada dibalik punggung Toushiro itu.

Sepintas terlihat oleh Rukia wajah Toushiro yang setengah meringis dalam tidurnya, 'Apa dia kesakitan?' Rukia mempertanyakan itu didalam hatinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia cepat-cepat memusatkan aliran tenaga penyembuhan ditelapak tangannya hingga terlihat seberkas cahaya medis disana. Lalu ia pusatkan telapak tangannya itu kearah luka dipunggung Toushiro, perlahan ia mengobati.

... ... ...

Hampir 15 menit sudah Rukia berusaha menyembuhkan luka Toushiro, hasilnya terlihat dari luka yang sebelumnya besar jadi mengecil setengahnya.

Tak lama Toushiro merasakan hangat yang berbeda dari hangat api unggun yang menguar sebelumnya. Dengan keadaan tidak sadar sepenuhnya ia membuka matanya sedikit, terlihat sesosok bayangan Rukia tengah menyembuhkan lukanya. Terlihat juga disana raut wajah Rukia yang cemas dengan luka yang menganga di punggung miliknya tersebut.

'Kuchiki...' batin Toushiro dan ia menutup kembali matanya. Rasa kantuk nampaknya telah merajai dirinya, ditambah dengan efek penyembuhan dari Rukia membuatnya jadi merasa sedikit lebih rileks dari yang sebelumnya.

... ... ...

''Kuchiki? Kau sedang apa?'' tanya Hisagi yang tiba-tiba saja turun dari undakan tangga.

''A-Aku kira siapa, sssttt...'' jawab Rukia pelan.

Hisagi yang mengerti maksud Rukia langsung menuju kearahnya ''Ada apa?'' ia memperkecil nada suaranya.

''Aku sedang menyembuhkan luka Kapten, Kapten sedang tertidur jadi jangan berisik nanti dia terbangun.'' jelas Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hisagi.

Hisagi mengerti maksud Rukia yang menyuruhnya mengendap-endap secara tersamar tadi. Kemudian ia berjalan kesamping Rukia hingga ia bisa meminimalkan suaranya dari yang sebelumnya.

''Seingatku tadi lukanya besar,'' kata Hisagi.

''Sudah kuobati jadi tinggal setengah lukanya.'' terang Rukia yang masih serius mengobati Toushiro.

Hisagi sempat melirik kearah Rukia terlihat disana Rukia sedikit berpeluh, ''Sudah berapa lama kau disini?''

''Kurang lebih mungkin hampir satu jam,'' tutur Rukia masih tak bergeming.

'Pantas saja sampai begitu,' batinnya, ''Tidak capek? Ini sudah malam,'' tanya Hisagi lagi.

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, akhirnya Hisagi memutuskan untuk diam.

''Memang tadinya kau mau apa?'' tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

''Oh! Tadi aku mau ambil minuman segar. Aku jadi lupa, aku tinggal yah.'' setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Rukia, Hisagi beranjak menuju dapur.

'Sedikit lagi,' kata Rukia masih dalam hati.

Setelah Hisagi selesai menikmati minumannya ia kembali menuju ruang tamu tengah. Selain berniat melihat Rukia yang sudah selesai atau belum mengobati Toushiro, pun juga sekalian menuju lantai 2 untuk kekamarnya.

''Sudah selesai?'' tanya Hisagi yang kini sudah berada disamping Rukia.

''Sedikit lagi,'' jawab Rukia singkat.

''Cepat sekali sudah sampai sekecil ini,'' sambung Hisagi tidak percaya. Ia juga melihat tangan Rukia yang masih terbalut kassa disana.

''Tanganmu tidak sakit?'' tanya Hisagi lagi.

Rukia sedikit tersenyum namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hisagi, ''Tidak terlalu,''

... ... ...

Tak lama kemudian aliran tenaga yang sempat terpusat ditelapak tangan Rukia terhenti dan cahayanya pun hilang. Itu berarti ia sudah selesai, ia pun cukup kehilangan setengah dari tenaganya untuk mengobati luka sang kapten.

Hisagi melirik kearah Rukia, terlihat gadis disebelahnya sangat kelelahan. Setelah seharian mengalami hal yang cukup menguras tenaga dan kini diwaktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk istirahat malah ia gunakan untuk mengobati orang lain.

''Ini,'' Hisagi menyodorkan sekaleng susu segar yang sempat diambilnya ketika beranjak dari dapur, memang berniat memberikannya kepada Rukia.

Rukia mebelalakkan matanya, sebelum mengobati Kaptennya memang inilah tujuan utamanya saat beranjak dari kamar.

Rukia menyambut sekaleng susu tersebut dan mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' kepada Hisagi.

Namun, ''Hm...'' Rukia nampak kebingungan. Hisagi seharusnya mengambil susu yang berbentuk botol agar memudahkan Rukia meminumnya.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Hisagi yang menangkap respon Rukia dengan baik.

''Bagaiamana cara membuka ini?'' tanya Rukia sembari menyodorkan sekaleng susu yang sempat menarik nafsunya untuk minum susu tadi. Sepertinya hilang ingatan memang membuat Rukia lupa dengan beberapa hal yang sempat ia pelajari didunia manusia.

Hisagi yang sebelumnya sempat terkekeh geli langsung mengambil kaleng susu tersebut dan membukanya, kemudian ia berikan lagi kepada Rukia.

''Terimakasih,'' sekali lagi Rukia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Setelah menegak beberapa teguk susu kaleng tersebut Rukia berucap, ''Bisakah kau membawa Kapten kekamarnya? Tidur disini dia bisa masuk angin,'' setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Rukia kembali menegak susunya.

Hisagi yang mendengarkan hal itu kembali melirik kearah Rukia, ''Perhatian sekali,'' kemudian tersenyum kearah Rukia.

''Kasihan tahu, itu saja dia sudah meringis kesakitan walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan,'' Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hisagi.

''Hm,'' Hisagi tersenyum lagi, ''Baiklah.'' kemudian Hisagi beranjak dari tempatnya menggendong Toushiro dipunggungnya yang dibantu oleh Rukia. setelah itu beranjak menuju kamar sang kapten dengan Rukia yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar Toushiro, Rukia membukakan pintu tersebut kemudian mereka masuk kedalamnya. Hisagi menaruh Toushiro diatas tempat tidurnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Digantikan Rukia yang kini tengah menarik selimut tebal milik Toushiro dan menyelimuti sang kapten.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada didepan kamar Toushiro. Ketika Hisagi hendak menutup pintu, Rukia menguap dan mengucek matanya yang berair, ''Tidurlah, Sudah malam...'' katanya.

''Hm, selamat malam Hisagi.'' kemudian Rukia beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya, sepintas terbayang nikmatnya kasur yang akan menghilangkan rasa letih yang ia rasakan saat Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

... ... ...

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari yang menyenangkan untuk bermalas-malasan seharian dirumah ataupun berjalan santai bersama teman maupun keluarga selama 5 hari dalam seminggu menjalani aktivitas yang melelahkan.

Ichigo Kurosaki sudah terbangun sejak 20 menit yang lalu, tepatnya pada pukul 07.55 itu berarti saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.15.

Kini ia tengah berada diruang makan kediaman keluarga Kurosaki bersama dengan ayahnya dan kedua adik kembarnya.

''Pagi Ichigo-nii,'' Yuzu menyapa kakaknya yang baru saja duduk dimeja makan sambil memasak makanan terakhir untuk disantap bersama.

''Pagi Yuzu, dimana Karin?'' tanya Ichigo sambil meminum susu yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya didalam kulkas.

''Ada apa mencariku?'' Karin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak berjauhan dengan dapur.

''Tidak,'' jawab Ichigo singkat.

''Pagi ini kau mau pergi?'' tanya Ishin yang tumben sekali tidak melakukan tingkah konyol untuk menyambut anak laki-lakinya pagi itu. Sedikit melegakan bagi Ichigo.

''Ya, belajar kelompok ayah.'' lagi Ichigo menjawab dengan singkat.

''Hm, bagus! Sebentar lagi kau ujian kan? Belajar yang benar,'' Ishin berkata sembari membalikkan halaman koran yang tengah ia baca, ternyata inilah alasannya tidak menyambut Ichigo dengan ulah hebohnya.

''Aku tahu ayah, Yuzu sudah belum? Aku lapar, sebentar lagi juga harus berangkat.'' kata Ichigo yang kini melihat kearah adiknya tersebut.

''Sudah,'' Yuzu beranjak dari tempatnya memasak menuju meja makan sambil membawa semangkuk besar sup miso.

''Wah, kelihatannya enak!'' Ishin menaruh korannya kemudian bergegas mengambil nasi.

Setelah semuanya sudah mengambil nasi masing-masing, mereka pun mengucapkan Itadakimasu bersama-sama saat hendak menyantap makanan. Terlihat Ichigo yang sangat lahap menyeruput sup miso buatan adiknya tersebut.

''Jam berapa kau pulang Ichigo?'' tanya ayahnya disela-sela makan pagi.

''Jam 3, mungkin bisa lebih...'' jawab Ichigo.

''Bisa begitu?'' tanya Ishin kembali.

''Ayah seperti tidak tahu teman-temannya Kak Ichigo saja, apalagi si Asano itu...'' Karin menginterupsi tiba-tiba. Ichigo yang mendengarkan hal itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan lagi acara makan paginya.

... ... ...

''Hhh~'' Ichigo menarik nafas berat sepanjang perjalanan.

Ya, ia hendak menuju perpustakaan Karakura untuk belajar kelompok bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Karena ia terlalu malas berjalan maka ia memilih menaiki bus dan kali ini tujuannya adalah stasiun bus itu sendiri.

Sesampainya distasiun, ia memilih duduk disana menunggu bus yang sebentar lagi datang. Karena menunggu merupakan hal yang kurang disukainya maka ia mengambil iPod miliknya dan menyangkutkan kedua headsetーyang sebelumnya sudah terpasang pada iPod tersebutーkekedua telinganya.

Perlahan ia menghentakkan kaki mengikuti irama lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan. Tak cukup, ia gerakkan juga kedua jari telunjuknya. 10 menit menunggu tidak membuatnya bosan karena ditemani lagu-lagu yang dimainkan iPodnya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggu pun datang, tanpa buru-buru Ichigo menaiki bus tersebut. Ketika sudah naik ia melirik kiri-kanan mencari bangku kosong. Tak perlu waktu lama, Ichigo menemukan tempat duduk kosong didekat jendela yang bederet dengan kursi sang supir bus.

Walaupun masih dimanjakan dengan alunan musik yang tengah menggema ditelinganya, lantas tak membuat Ichigo tidak sadar dengan Handphonenya yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

Ichigo pun meraih ponsel yang berada disaku celananya tersebut. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia buka flip ponsel tersebut dan membaca pesannya.

From : Inoue

Semuanya sudah berkumpul tinggal Kurosaki, ^^

Setelah membaca itu, Ichigo memilih option reply pada pesan diponselnya tersebut.

To : Inoe

Aku masih dijalan, tinggal 2 blok lagi aku sampai. Tolong sampaikan pada yang lain.

Setelah menulis pesan tersebut ia menekan tombol warna hijau pada ponselnya itu. Tak lama sebuah pesan delivery muncul dilayar ponsel flip yang terlihat maskulin tersebut. Ichigo yang melihat itu pun menutup flip handphonenya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

Akhirnya Ichigo sampai ditempat tujuan hari ini, sebuah perpustakaan besar dipusat Karakura. Buru-buru ia mengambil langkah memasuki perpustakaan yang kini berada didepannya. Ia sadar ia sedikit terlambat.

... ... ...

''Ichigo! Disini!'' teriak Keigo. Seisi ruangan perpustakaan itu pun langsung memelototi Keigo. Ya, perpustakaan itu seharusnya selalu tenang bukan?

''Pelankan suaramu!'' Tatsuki sedikit berbisik marah pada tingkah temannya yang satu itu.

Ichigo yang sebelumnya sudah dipanggil itu pun kini sudah berada dimeja perpustakaan yang sudah ditempati oleh teman-temannya lebih dulu.

''Lama kau!'' kata Ishida sedikit kesal.

''Maaf,'' jawab Ichigo sedikit menyesal.

''Baiklah kita mulai saja belajarnya, sebelum kalian datang aku sudah memilih-milih buku lebih dulu yang sebelumnya dijadikan bahan ulangan dan predikisi bahan ulangan untuk lusa.'' Orihime menunjukkan setumpuk buku yang sudah berjejer diatas meja milik perpustakaan yang tengah mereka tempati.

''B-Banyak sekali,'' Keigo sedikit terkejut.

''Hhh~ Ya sudah lebih baik kita mulai sekarang saja...'' saut Ichigo yang sudah mengeluarkan buku tulis kosong dari dalam tasnya. Yang lainnya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

... ... ...

''Selamat pagi,'' Toushiro kini berada di ruang makan dimana semua teman-teman Shinigaminya sudah berada lebih dulu.

''Pagi, tidurmu nyenyak Kapten?'' tanya Rangiku.

''Hm,'' Toushiro hanya mengangguk.

''Mari makan,'' saut Yumichika yang sudah kelaparan sedari tadi, yang lainnya pun ikut makan.

''Punggungmu sudah merasa lebih baik Kapten?'' tanya Hisagi yang duduk disamping Toushiro.

''Punggung?'' tanya Momo yang sedari tadi fokus dengan makan paginya.

''Kemarin Fantasia High diserang hollow banyak sekali! Lalu Kapten terluka.'' jelas Rangiku singkat.

''Uhuk! Uhuk! A-Apa? Kau tidak apa-apa Toushiro?'' tanya Momo.

''Aku baik-baik saja! Dan jangan panggil aku begitu Hinamori!'' jawab Toushiro sambil mencubit daging ikan bakar didepan mata.

''Kuchiki... Te-Terimakasih,'' ucap Toushiro gelagapan sambil memasukan cubitan ikan tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Rukia yang sedang asik bergelut dengan makan paginya itu pun kini menatap lurus Toushiro, ''Eh? Untuk apa Kapten?'' tanya Rukia, yang lain masih meneruskan makan pagi mereka namun telinga mereka masih terpasang guna mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung tersebut.

''Semalam kau yang menyembuhkan lukaku kan?'' Toushiro tetap tidak bergeming atas tatapan Rukia yang mengarah kepadanya.

''Oh, sama-sama Kapten.'' jawab Rukia singkat kemudian mulai menyibukkan diri lagi dengan mengambil makananan yang berjejer di meja makan tersebut.

Momo melirik sebentar kearah Rukia kemudian dialihkan kepada Toushiro.

''Mengenai pesanmu kemarin Hitsugaya, apa yang sedang kau selidiki?'' tanya Byakuya yang tiba-tiba saja memecahkan keheningan.

''Oh, kau sudah bertemu dengan guru musik Fantasia High?'' tanya Toushiro kepada Byakuya, Rukia yang sedari tadi sibuk mengambil makanan yang ingin dia makan kini menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, kemudia ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Toushiro lagi.

''Belum, kelompok kami belum mendapatkan kelas musik. Memang ada apa?'' kembali Byakuya bertanya kepada Toushiro, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

''Dia itu... Mirip sekali dengan mantan wakil kapten batallion ke 13, Kaien Shiba.'' tutur Toushiro datar.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Momo, Kira dan Byakuya menatap kearah Toushiro. Sedangkan yang lainnya tak kaget lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Toushiro.

''Mungkinkah dia itu...'' Byakuya menghentikan kata-katanya, membiarkan Toushiro menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya.

''Kelihatannya begitu, tapi masih belum pasti. Jika memang benar maka dugaan Yamamoto meminta kita bertugas disini sangat tepat,'' Toushiro kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

''Apa maksud Kakak dan Kapten?'' tanya Rukia terdengar kebingungan.

Byakuya dan Toushiro melirik Rukia, mereka mengerti bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini, ''Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa Aizen melakukan sebuah rencana tersembunyi, ditengarai ia mengirimkan salah satu anak buahnya kedunia manusia untuk melakukan penyamaran.'' terang Byakuya.

''Untuk apa Kapten?'' tanya Renji.

''Mereka tahu Ichigo telah kehilangan setengah kekuatan Shinigaminya setelah perang di Hueco Mundo berakhir. Mereka kedunia manusia bermaksud membalas dendam perbuatan Ichigo, setelah itu menjalani kembali misi untuk mengambil Hogyouku.'' Byakuya kali ini menatap Rukia, ia cemas namun tidak ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

''Sejak awal tujuan utama mereka adalah menguasai dunia, sedangkan Hogyouku merupakan tujuan kesekian. Mereka datang kebumi juga berniat untuk menghancurkannya, setelah itu Soul Society menjadi sasaran berikutnya.'' Toushiro melengkapkan penjelasan Byakuya.

''Selain dia tidak ada lagi yang lain yang mencurigakan Hitsugaya?'' Byakuya bertanya kembali kepada Toushiro.

''Tidak, baru dia saja. Yang aku bingung jika memang dia salah satu bawahan Aizen, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah waktu itu Aaruniero sudah dikalahkan Kuchiki?'' Toushiro semakin bingung dengan permasalahan yang mulai terlihat kompleks seperti ini.

''Bagaimana cara memulihkan ingatanku?'' Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, penekanan kata-katanya sangat kontras terdengar kesal.

Semua yang mendengarkan hal itu melihat kearah Rukia, ''bagaimana caranya...?'' sekarang Rukia terlihat mengepalkan tangannya yang tengah memegang sumpit.

Renji yang duduk disebelahnya melihat hal itu dengan jelas ''Bicara apa kau Ruki-''

''aku ingin tahu semuanya, aku ingin mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ini! aku... aku butuh mengetahuinya, karena setiap ada kejadian yang membuatku bingung harus membuatku bertanya pada Renji... sedangkan mendengarkan dengan mengetahui kejadiannya secara langsung itu berbeda.'' kata-kata Rukia kali ini terdengar sangat berat, yang lain menyadari bahwa Rukia tengah menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

''Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, teman-temannya yang lain mereka siapa? aku tidak tahu... padahal mereka merupakan orang-orang yang ikut mengambil peran dalam situasi seperti ini... pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ichigo aku bingung kenapa dia bisa melihatku yang tanpa menggunakan konpaku, lalu tiba-tiba saja sepintas bayangan tentang dia bersamaku muncul tapi itu tetap tak membuatku mengingat semuanya secara jelas, yang ada aku malah pingsan seperti waktu itu...'' Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

Yang lain masih setia mendengarkan keluhan Rukia, selama Rukia hilang ingatan memang Rukia terlihat lebih terbuka dalam menunjukkan dirinya sedikit.

''Ishida juga demikian, mengatakan bahwa dia Quincy yang aku tidak tahu itu apa, dan sekarang Ken-Sensei yang serupa dengan Kaien Shiba, lalu Kapten mengatakan aku yang pernah berhasil memusnahkan Aaruniero, siapa lagi dia? ada hubungan apa antara aku dengan mereka semua?''

... (diam) ...

''setiap menjalani misi pun begitu, aku selalu dijadikan orang yang sepertinya hanya menyusahkan. selalu disuruh bersembunyi jika hollownya banyak atau terlihat kuat. kesana-sini harus dikawali. aku... didalam misi ini untuk menjalani tugas, bukan untuk dilindungi atau menjadi seseorang yang menyusahkan... melihat teman-temanku berjuang keras mati-matian melawan hollow aku hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. aku kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri. aku... aku tidak tahu...'' air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan mulai mengalir.

'Rukia...' batin Renji, seolah Renji dapat merasakan apa yang Rukia rasakan, hatinya pun sama sakit mendengarkan keluh kesah Rukia yang seperti itu.

''Aku hanya mengingat kalian namun tidak mengingat kejadian-kejadian penting yang seharusnya aku ingat. Maka dari itu tolong bantu aku...'' kini tumpahlah sudah semua yang ingin disampaikan Rukia.

''Rukia-chan, sudah yah...'' Rangiku yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Rukia mencoba menenangkannya, tetapi Rukia malah menangis lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya. Dan saat itu Rangiku memberikan pelukannya kepada Rukia.

Byakuya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan segala ucapan yang terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Melihat adiknya menangis? Baru kali ini ia alami. Selama ini yang ia tahu Rukia merupakan sosok gadis yang berkepribadian sangat kuat, jarang sekali mau menunjukkan expresinya secara terang-terangan seperti pagi ini.

''Siapa yang bilang kau tidak berguna Rukia?'' kata Renji, namun Rukia masih tak bergeming.

''Kau tahu, dulu sebelum ingatanmu hilang kau itu sangat membantu sekali... Kami bukannya memandangmu lemah karena ingatanmu hilang sehingga tidak mengijinkanmu bertarung melawan hollow, masalahnya perhatian kami yang terlalu berlebihan itulah yang sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu!'' saat ini yang lain menjadi terfokus dengan apa yang Renji katakan, seolah-olah Renji telah mewakili maksud mereka tidak mengijinkan Rukia bertarung untuk sementara.

''Anggap saja ini balasan jasa untukmu sewaktu kau belum hilang ingatan itu, kalau aku jadi kau aku malah senang tidak perlu capek-capek melawan hollow, bershunpo dan mengayunkan pedang kesana kemari, ataupun mengeluarkan kekutan melibihi musuh untuk dikalahkan,'' suara Renji terlihat sedikit bercanda.

Rukia yang sedari tadi menangis, kini tertawa sedikit walaupun jadinya terlihat aneh, ''Lihat kak, Renji selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu.'' Rukia memberikan senyum tipisnya seraya menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi jatuh menetes, namun tetap saja air mata yang terusap digantikan dengan air mata lain yang masih keluar dari matanya.

''Hm, akan aku beri hukuman nanti...'' jawab Byakuya datar.

''T-Tapi kapten aku hanya bercanda...'' Renji terlihat panik, yang lainnya tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan suasana yang sebelumnya sempat tegang.

''Maaf, aku seperti ini.'' ujar Rukia.

''Rukia-chan, maaf seperti ini? Seperti ini apa? Kau adalah kau, jangan meminta maaf atas dirimu yang kau bilang seperti ini tadi. Ucapan maafmu itu jadi terdengar tabu kau tahu?'' saut Rangiku yang masih menenangkan Rukia penuh kasih.

''Matsumoto benar Rukia, bersyukurlah atas dirimu. Rukia yang dulu dan yang sekarang menurutku sama baiknya, hanya berbeda dibeberapa karakter saja, dan menurutku atau menurut kami itu bukan masalah selama kau pun bisa menerima keadaanmu yang seperti ini untuk sementara waktu.'' Momo juga mencoba menyemangati Rukia dengan kata-katanya.

''Rukia Kuchiki yang dulu hanya sedang tertidur, bila saatnya nanti juga akan terbangun, tidak mungkin tidak. Kunci atas segalanya pun hanya percaya dan optimis,'' terang Yumichika.

Rukia yang terdiam cukup lama kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, ''Arigatou semua...'' Rukia melihat kearah semua teman-teman Shinigaminya terutama pada Kakaknya.

... ... ...

Acara makan pagi sudah berlalu sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Kini mereka sedang berada diruang tamu tengah berkumpul lengkap.

''Hari ini kelompok kami akan pergi ke perpustakaan Karakura.'' kata Toushiro.

''Untuk apa?'' tanya Momo.

''Kemarin si Kenichi itu menyuruh kami membeli beberapa buku musik untuk dipelajari lusa dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya Ichigo sebentar.'' jelas Toushiro.

''Begitu yah, kapan perginya?'' kata Momo.

''Sebentar lagi, kelompok kalian dirumah saja?'' tanya Toushiro kali ini.

''Tidak. Justru kami mau pergi sekarang, masih ada yang harus diselidiki.'' Byakuya menjawab.

''Menyelidiki apa Kapten?'' tanya Renji.

''Kenichi yang kalian sebut-sebut mirip Kaien Shiba, kami akan mencari informasi data-datanya disekolah untuk memastikan. Selain itu juga memastikan penyebab tekanan roh yang akhir-akhir ini kemunculunnya sulit diprediksi.'' terang Byakuya.

... ... ...

''Yang ini?'' suara Tatsuki menggema pelan.

''Oh iya, waktu ulangan kemarin aku juga merasa sangat sulit dibagian soal yang seperti ini.'' sambung Orihime.

''Ishida kau kan pintar cepat ajari yang ini,'' kata Keigo.

''Aku juga tidak mengerti yang itu, kemarin aku jawab asal saja.'' terang Ishida.

''A-Apa? Kupikir kau tahu, habis kau kan yang mengumpulkan lebih dulu diantara kita semua...'' Ichigo terlihat sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ishida.

''Kemarin kan kau yang paling optimis memberikan lembar jawabanmu pada Ochi-Sensei, berarti kau yang bisa kan?'' Ishida membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya.

''Itu... Aku juga tidak yakin,'' jawab Ichigo.

''Hhh~ Ya sudah kita istirahat dulu sebentar, nanti baru kita teruskan dan nanti giliran kau yang mengajari bagian yang ini Ichigo.'' Tatsuki menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya yang berada diatas meja.

''Tidak terasa yah sudah hampir 5 jam disini, ternyata belajar seperti ini memang lebih evisien.'' Mizuhiro berkata sambil membalik-balikkan halaman buku yang tengah berada didepannya.

''Ya,'' Ishida menjawab singkat sembari melihat jam tangan yang tersemat ditangan kirinya.

Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu mengeluarkan suara, ''Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi aku perhatikan melihat jam terus, mau cepat-cepat pulang?'' Ichigo mendengus, merasa gerah dengan apa yang dilakukan Ishida.

Ishida tak menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo, setelah ia melihat jam tangannya ia pun melihat kearah pintu masuk perpustakaan tersebut.

''Hei! Jawab aku!'' Ichigo mulai kesal ketika Ishida menyueki pertanyaannya.

''Berisik sekali!'' Ishida marah-marah namun tetap tidak melihat kearah Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian sosok seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun muncul disana, Ishida buru-buru melambaikan tangan ditempat tanpa mengeluarkan suara, karena ia tahu ini perpustakaan.

Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang melihat Ishida seperti itu merasa heran, kepada siapa dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya? atau mungkin dia sudah gila? Mungkin itu yang ada dibenak mereka masing-masing.

Rukia yang melihat Ishida melambaikan tangan kearahnya langsung menghambur diri kearah meja tersebut.

''Maaf yah sedikit terlambat~'' kata Rukia pelan, ia kini berdiri membelakangi Ichigo, Sado dan Orihime. Tatsuki masih menenggelamkan kepala ditangannya, nampaknya tertidur. Mizuhiro masih sibuk membolak-balikkan bukunya, sedangan Keigo...

''Ah! Rukia-chan!'' teriak Keigo seperti biasa...

Ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis tengah berbicara seperti itu, ditambah dengan Keigo memanggil nama tersebut yang lainnya menjadi kaget, buru-buru mereka melihat kesatu arah yaitu, Rukia.

Ichigo yang nampak terlihat paling kaget itu pun buru-buru memutarkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat sosok yang sudah beberapa hari membuatnya gelisah.

''Tidak, sudah kubilang disela-sela menununggu kan aku sedang belajar.'' jawab Ishida.

Ichigo kemudian menatap Ishida yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, ''Ada apa ini? Kalian janjian?'' tanya Ichigo penasaran.

''Ya,'' jawab Ishida singkat.

Orihime yang mendengarkan hal itu pun menyimpulkan sesuatu, ''Kencan?''

Yang lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang Orihime katakan, 'Memang ini hari sabtu, tapi apa mungkin?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

''Ah! Ti-Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!'' Rukia melayangkan kedua tangannya sembari digerak-gerakkan kekiri dan kekanan.

Wajah Ishida pun tiba-tiba saja memerah, ''Ja-Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Hanya ada urusan saja!'' terang Ishida.

''Urusan apa?'' tanya Keigo kali ini.

''Urusan penting, kau sendirian saja?'' Ishida melihat kebelang Rukia nampak tak seorang pun yang menemaninya pergi ke perpustakaan tersebut.

''Tidak. Aku bersama dengan yang lain, tapi mereka sedang- Ah!'' Rukia membelalakkan matanya ketika dirasa seseorang dari belakang menepuk pundaknya.

''Yang lain sedang melihat-lihat sebentar,'' Renji mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Rukia, pertanda bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

''Mau langsung ku ukur sekarang Kuchiki?'' tanya Ishida kepada Rukia tanpa memperdulikan Renji yang baru datang.

''Eh? Iya, boleh.'' jawab Rukia, yang lainnya masih melihat sedang apakah Ishida dan Rukia sampai mengadakan sebuah janji ditempat seperti ini.

Ishida membuka peralatan jahitnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah meteran baju, kemudian mulai mengukur ukuran tubuh Rukia yang dimulai dari lingkar lengan tangan. Setelah selesai mencatat ukurannya, ia mulai kembali dengan lingkar pinggang.

Ichigo semakin terperangah melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Ishida yang dari belakang mengukur lingkar pinggang Rukia seperti tengah memeluknya.

''Hei! Apa mengukurnya harus sampai seperti itu?'' tanya Renji terlihat kesal.

''Renji pelankan suaramu!'' kata Rukia pelan namun terlihat kesal sedikit.

''Mengukur baju memang seperti ini, memang ada yang salah?'' tanya Ishida yang bingung dengan sikap Renji, ditambah lagi dia sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataan Renji dan merasa hal yang tengah dilakukannya ini wajar dan biasa saja.

''Sebenarnya kalian ini sedang apa?'' tanya Ichigo yang kini kebingungannya semakin terlihat jelas.

''Aku mau membuatkan baju untuknya,'' jawab Ishida.

''A-Apa! Baju untuk apa?'' Ichigo masih terlihat bingung.

''Sudahlah daripada bingung lebih baik tidak usah bertanya,'' Ishida yang kali ini nampak terlihat geram, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang malas untuk ia jawab.

''Sudah, nanti kalau bajunya sudah selesai akan aku beri tahu.'' Ishida membereskan peralatan jahitnya.

'Ini kedua kalinya Ishida membuatkan baju untuk Kuchiki. Pertama kali itu sewaktu menyelesaikan misi saat itu, jadi apa benar Ishida menyukai Kuchiki yah?' Orihime terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

''Kalian sedang belajar apa?'' tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

''Oh! ini Kuchiki,'' Orihime menunjuk buku tulis belajarnya kearah Rukia, dan Rukia menengokinya.

''Oh, tidak dikerjakan?'' tanya Rukia.

''Hm, kami tidak tahu caranya~'' Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Tenang saja kan katanya Ichigo tahu,'' sambar Keigo.

''Aku tidak bilang aku tahu! aku bilang tidak yakin,'' sambung Ichigo malas.

''Kalau diizinkan, mau kuajari?'' tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

''Kau bisa?'' tanya Tatsuki yang entah kapan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Waaa~ kalau begitu bersyukur sekali hari ini bertemu dengan Rukia-chan,'' Keigo yang sebelumnya nampak lemas karena pelajaran yang tak kunjung selesai itu kini terlihat segar kembali.

''Tentu Kuchiki,'' Orihime tersenyum kearah Rukia.

''Baiklah aku jelaskan ditengah yah agar semuanya kedapatan,'' Rukia mencodongkan tubuhnya ketengah meja kemudian melihat sebentar soal itu, yang lain bangkit dari kursinya mengelilingi soal yang sekarang berada ditengah meja bundar tersebut kemudian mencoba fokus.

''Samakan dulu penyebutnya lalu cari angka yang berapa dikali berapa hasilnya segini, nah jadinya seperti ini,'' Rukia mulai mencoret-coret buku tulis yang tengah ia kerjakan soalnya.

''Kalau sudah begini, karena yang ini sama maka jika dikalikan akarnya hilang. Lalu yang ini dicoret kemudian kalikan silang, setelah itu diperkecil maka hasilnya begini...'' tiba-tiba saja sepintas memori didalam benak Rukia muncul ーdimana ia sedang berada dikamar seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange yang sedang berada disampingnya, anak laki-laki itu terlihat serius diawal, namun setelah Rukia menjelaskan, anak itu malah memasang wajah kurang mengerti, akhirnya mereka sempat bertengkar sebentar dan Rukia pun mangulangi penjelasannya kepada anak tersebutー.

Ketika terbesit bayangan akan hal itu, Rukia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kearah Ichigo. Terlihat disana wajah Rukia nampak seperti orang terkejut.

Ichigo yang menyadari respon Rukia yang tiba-tiba seperti itu pun sontak menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Rukia yang berada disampingnya, ia merasa aneh dan kebingungan dengan tatapan Rukia yang seperti itu.

''A-Ada apa Rukia?'' Ichigo bertanya.

Namun Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ia terus menatap mata amethyst milik laki-laki tersebut, melirik yang kiri kemudian yang kanan begitu seterusnya dan itu berangsur cukup lama.

Perlahan Rukia mulai menggerakkan mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbungkam ''Kau...'' Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, ''Apa kau pernah aku ajari ini?'' teman-teman Ichigo memalingkan pandangannyaーyang sedari tadi melihat soal yang tengah dikerjakan Rukiaーkearah mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo menyadari kemungkinan ingatan Rukia terpancing sewaktu mengerjakan soal tersebut, ''Ya, kau ingat? Rukia?'' tanya Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia.

Rukia tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, ia malah memalingkan perhatiannya kepada soal yang telah sukses ia kerjakan tersebut.

''Kau pernah diajari Rukia-chan soal ini? Pantas saja tadi kau bilang bisa,'' Keigo menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo.

''Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bilang begitu kan? aku bilang aku tidak begitu yakin!'' Ichigo menyingkirkan telunjuk Keigo yang terarah padanya.

''Tapi setidaknya kau menyanggupi tadi,'' Keigo menyipitkan kedua bola matanya sambil menatap Ichigo.

''Er... Rukia aku masih tidak mengerti bisa ulangi sekali lagi? Hehehe~'' Tatsuki dengan malu-malu meminta kepada Rukia.

''Ah, iya tentu...'' akhirnya Rukia menjelaskan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

... ... ...

''Bagaimana? Semuanya sudah mengerti?'' tanya Rukia ketika selesai menerangkan penjelasannya mengenai soal tersebut. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

''Ngomong-ngomong Renji dimana?'' tanya Rukia yang baru menyadari sedari tadi ia mengacuhkan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Teman-teman Ichigo saat itu mencoba mencari Renji dengan melirik setiap sudut perpustakaan kesana dan kesini hingga akhirnya,

''Rukia sudah beres belum? Kalau sudah ayo pulang,'' Renji datang dari arah belakang sambil menepuk punggung milik gadis bermata violet tersebut.

''Ah, kau Renji! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!'' Rukia terlihat kesal dengan ulah Renji.

''Hahaha~ Maaf,'' ucap Renji sedikit tertawa.

''Kalian kesini hanya cuma untuk hal tadi saja? Cepat sekali, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar?'' ajak Orihime.

''Maaf Orihime tidak bisa. Sebenarnya yang tadi itu tujuan kesekian, tujuan utamaku kesini mau membeli beberapa buku musik.'' terang Rukia.

Orihime sedikit menunjukkan wajah kecewanya kepada Rukia, ''Kalau begitu bagaimana pada akhirnya kau dan Ishida bisa janjian disini?'' tanya Mizuhiro kali ini.

''Errr~ Itu...'' Rukia bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena ia tahu sebagian teman-teman Ichigo tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa kronologis awalnya bertemu dengan Ishida karena ia telah membantu melawan hollow kemudian pulang bersama dan bla bla bla.

''Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Rukia didekat sekolahnya lalu kami pulang bersama dan mengobrol lalu...'' Ishida membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil mencari alasan lain untuk melanjutkan kebohongannya ''Errr~'' teman-teman Ichigo masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari mulut Ishida.

''Kami lewat didepan toko baju dan aku sempat menyukai baju yang dipamerkan didepan toko tersebut, lalu Ishida malah menawarkan membuatkan satu untukku,'' Rukia membantu Ishida berbohong.

''Ya, begitulah. Hahaha~'' Ishida nampak lega setelahnya walaupun Ichigo dapat menangkap cara tertawa Ishida yang terdengar aneh.

Renji beranjak dari tempatnya, ''Ya sudah kami harus latihan untuk lusa. Kami pulang duluan-''

Rukia menarik lengan baju Renji, ''Nanti dulu, bukunya kan belu-'' tiba-tiba Renji menyodorkan tasnya kearah Rukia, Rukia hanya memasang wajah bingung.

''Tadi waktu kau mengajari mereka, aku sudah mencarinya duluan biar cepat.'' Renji menurunkan tasnya kembali.

Kemudian Rukia melepaskan tangannya yang sempat menggantung pada lengan baju Renji dan tersenyum, ''Ternyata masih bisa diandalkan,'' kata Rukia dan Renji hanya mendengus.

''Baiklah, kami duluan yah.'' Rukia hendak berpamitan kepada Ichigo dan teman-temannya.

''Sayang sekali, padahal mau mengobrol banyak.'' Orihime masih sedikit kecewa dengan pertemuan singkat tersebut.

''Maaf yah tapi memang harus lain kali, selalu masih ada hari esok kan? Hahaha~'' Rukia tersenyum lebar namun tidak sedikit menghilangkan rasa tidak enaknya kepada Orihime dan beberapa teman-teman Ichigo yang nampak kecewa dengan keputusan Rukia dan Renji yang harus pulang secepat itu.

''Rukia benar Inoue masih ada hari esok, kita tidak bisa memaksa dan... tidak apa Rukia jadi nada bicaramu jangan seperti itu, justru jadi kami yang tidak enak,'' kata Ichigo pelan.

kemudian Rukia mengarahkan senyumannya kepada Ichigo, ''Hm, Arigatou~''

''Ini sudah terlalu lama, sudah yah kami pulang duluan, Jaa~'' Renji memecahkan suasana, jujur saja ia mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan perpustakaan yang suasananya sama seperti dikuburan hanya bedanya kurang mencekam dan menyeramkan saja.

''Sampai jumpa yah~'' Rukia melayangkan sebelah tangannya kepada Ichigo dkk.

... ... ...

Kini Renji dan Rukia sudah beranjak dari perpustakaan tersebut, mereka berjalan sebentar beberapa blok kemudian berhenti disebuah pusat pertokoan.

''Mereka dimana Renji?'' Rukia mengutak-atik Handphone miliknya mengecek apakah ada pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh teman-teman kelompok mereka.

''Tidak tahu, tinggalkan pesan saja kita pulang duluan.'' kata Renji yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rukia, dan Rukia hanya mengiyakan kata-kata Renji.

''Bagaiman sih si Toushiro itu! Kemarin dia sendiri yang bilang semuanya ikut, sekarang malah ditinggal tidak tahu kemana.'' Rukia mengumpat didepan Renji.

''Hahaha~ Kalau kau menyebut namanya seperti itu didepannya bisa-bisa kau diomeli Rukia,'' Renji sedikit terhibur dari rasa kekesalannya yang sama dengan Rukia.

''Kalau ku sebut Shiro-chan baru dia akan mengomeliku Renji,'' Rukia masih sibuk mengutak-atik Handphone miliknya.

''Jadi kalian berdua mau kuomeli?'' tanya Toushiro yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang Renji dan Rukia.

Rukia dan Renji pun terperanjat dari tempatnya, ''KAPTEN!'' teriak mereka bersamaan.

''Kaget?'' tanya Toushiro datar.

''Renji yang memulai kapten,'' Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Renji.

''A-Aku,'' Renji terlihat cemas namun tiba-tiba, ''Apa!'' Renji yang tersadar tengah disalahkan Rukia langsung memelototinya, sedangkan Rukia hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

''Jangan percaya Rukia kapten! Dia yang memulai bukan aku,'' Renji mencoba menjelaskan.

''Aku tahu...'' kata Toushiro masih datar.

Renji melirik kearah Rukia, dia merasa telah menang atas tuduhan yang sempat dilayangkan oleh Rukia tersebut. Dan Rukia mulai berkeringat dingin setelahnya.

''Maaf Toushi- Eh! Kapten... Hehehe~'' Rukia mencoba bersikap biasa namun yang ada dia malah salah tingkah.

''Kuchiki-'' Toushiro tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat selanjutnya.

''Hollow,'' tiba-tiba Rukia mengatakan hal itu pelan namun terlihat serius. Yang lain sempat terkejut namun kemudian mencoba fokus merasakan dimana letak tekanan hollow yang dirasakan Rukia.

''Tidak terlalu berbahaya! Biar aku saja,'' kata Rukia yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

... ... ...

''Mana lagi soal yang belum?'' tanya Ishida.

''Aku lihat dulu sebentar,'' Orihime membolak-balikkan halaman buku milik perpustakaan tersebut.

''Ah! Soal yang tadi itu sudah yang terakhir! Yang selanjutnya ini materi yang akan diajarkan minggu depan,'' Orihime kemudian menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia bolak-balik.

''Jadi sekarang kita pulang?'' tanya Keigo.

''Hm~'' Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Keigo.

''Tahu begitu tadi kita pulang saja bersama Rukia dan Renji,'' sambung Mizuhiro.

''Ah iya benar juga! Mungkin kalau kita pulang sekarang masih bisa bertemu dijalan, ayo!'' Orihime buru-buru membereskan buku-buku yang sudah berserakan diatas meja milik perpustakaan itu, yang lain ikut membantu.

Orihime mencoba berjinjit ketika hendak menaruh buku yang tempatnya tidak bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah tangan kekar milik salah satu temannya itu membantu.

Orihime terkejut dan buru-buru membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat mencium parfum anak laki-laki tersebut karena memang jarak mereka lumayan dekat, ''Kau ini, mengambilnya bisa, menaruhnya tidak bisa.'' ucap si anak laki-laki yang kini tengah menatap Orihime.

''Ah! Hehehe~ Arigatou Kurosaki...'' Orihime terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, ditambah wajahnya sedikit merona merah.

''Kalian sudah belum? Ayo cepat!'' Tatsuki dan yang lain kini sudah berada didepan rak buku dimana Ichigo dan Orihime berada.

''Ya! Ayo~'' Ichigo kemudian berjalan duluan membelakangi Orihime.

... ... ...

Kini Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada diluar perpustakaan, masing-masing dari mereka mencoba menghirup udara segar milik alam yang sudah mereka nanti-nanti.

''Rukia jangan! Tunggu dulu!'' suara Toushiro menggema cukup nyaring.

''Tenang saja kapten aku bisa!'' kata Rukia yang masih berlari.

Toushiro tidak yakin dengan perkataan Rukia, karena jujur saja dia tidak merasakan tekanan roh yang Rukia rasakan, yang lainnya pun sama.

''Rukia-chan aku tidak merasakan tekanan roh apapun!'' terang Rangiku sambil berlari mengejar Rukia.

Rukia masih tidak bergeming, ''RUKIA BERHENTI!'' teriak Toushiro dan Renji bersamaan.

Ichigo dan yang lainnya mendengar teriakkan itu dari kejauhan dan mulai mendekat kearahnya berada. Ia melihat Rukia tengah berlari dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan keseriusan ditambah dengan orang-orang dibelakangnya mencoba menghentikan Rukia.

Ketika Rukia berlari ia sempat melirik Ichigo namun setelahnya tak ia perdulikan, ia memilih untuk melewatinya tanpa sapaan atau yang lainnya.

Belum sempat melakukan keinginan untuk melewati Ichigo, ia merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan yang sangat kuat tengah berada dipergelangan tangannya. Karena hal itu, lari Rukia menjadi tak seimbang dan ia terhuyung. Namun ia masih bisa menstabilkan keseimbangannya hingga kini badan dan pandangannya berhadapan dengan dada kokoh dan bidang milik seseorang yang tengah menarik pergelangan tangannya tersebut.

''Lepaskan!'' Rukia meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman yang berada dipergelangan tangannya tersebut.

''Jangan dilepas Ichigo!'' kata Renji yang kini larinya sudah terhenti karena Rukia telah tertangkap.

''Aku serius! Aku merasakannya!'' Rukia terlihat sangat marah.

''Kau merasakannya dan kami tidak, itu berarti berbahaya Kuchiki!'' ujar Toushiro tak kalah galak dengan Rukia.

''Apanya yang berbahaya!'' Rukia semakin terlihat marah.

''Hei, sebenarnya ada apa?'' Ichigo nampak kebingungan.

Rukia melirik kearah Ichigo, ''Lebih baik cepat kau lepaskan tanganku!'' Rukia terlihat brutal kali ini, ia tetap mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo.

Kedua mata Ichigo melihat Rukia begitu sedih. Tindakan Rukia yang aneh terlihat begitu emosional. Ditambah tidak ada lagi sebutan kecil 'Ichigo' yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh suara Rukia. Terlihat seperti seorang Rukia yang benar-benar telah melupakan dirinya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Toushiro yang melihat hal itu kemudian menarik punggung Rukia dan memaksanya berhadapan dengan tatapan Toushiro seraya mengatakan, ''Maaf...''

Rukia pun terdiam 'Apa maksudnya?' sedetik kemudian Rukia menutup matanya perlahan. Ia tidak sadarkan diri...

Yang terjadi adalah Toushiro menepuk pelan tengkuk Rukia, menotok sarafnya sehingga Rukia pingsan dan jatuh dipelukan Ichigo.

''Hei! Kasar sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rukia-chan?'' Keigo yang sedari tadi diam melihat hal itu kini terlihat marah juga.

Seolah tidak mementingkan kata-kata Keigo Toushiro memberikan isyarat kepada Rangiku dan Hisagi untuk pergi kearah yang sempat dituju Rukia sewaktu merasakan keberadaan hollow.

''Bisa berikan Rukia, Ichigo?'' Renji meminta kepada Ichigo.

Namun cukup bagi Ichigo, ia tidak mau menyerahkan Rukia begitu saja dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh para teman-teman Shinigaminya itu sejauh ini.

Ichigo mengambil langkah dengan menggendong Rukia dibalik punggungnya, ''Tidak! Aku ikut.''

''Cih! Keras kepala!'' Renji terlihat kesal.

''Cepat berikan Kuchiki, Kurosaki!'' Toushiro mencoba menegaskan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sama halnya dengan Renji ia juga kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Ichigo.

''Sudah ku bilang kan tadi!'' Ichigo semakin geram.

Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ichigo, mencoba mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Saat sudah dalam jarak yang cukup minim Toushiro berbicara dengan nada berbisik, ''Maaf Kurosaki tapi kau pun pasti menyadari bahwa kau telah kehilangan setengah kekuatan Shinigamimu itu bukan?'' Toushiro bertanya sambil mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

''Apa hubungannya?'' Ichigo memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Toushiro.

Mendengar penekanan kata-kata Ichigo sepertinya tujuan Toushiro untuk memancing emosinya berhasil, kemudian ia menyeringai kecil, ''Itu berarti kau tidak cukup kuat melawan hollow yang kekuatannya 2x lipat dari kekuatanmu sekarang. Jika kau bersih keras untuk ikut, kau... Hanya akan menyusahkan kami nantinya...''

Ketika Toushiro berkata seperti itu Ichigo seakan tak berdaya, kakinya seolah tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak cukup kuat merupakan pukulan terbesar bagi dirinya. Ia benci dikatakan lemah, walaupun terkadang ia membenarkan bahwa dirinya lemah. Ditambah dengan masa lalu Ichigo yang pernah gagal melindungi seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya dan itu semua terjadi karena ia menyalahkan dirinya yang lemah, tidak cukup kuat...

''Jadi jika kau sudah mengerti, berikan Kuchiki sekarang Kurosaki,'' Toushiro kembali mengulang kata-katanya yang meminta Ichigo mengembalikan Rukia.

'Tidak perlu menjadi kuat saat menepati janjimu, yang penting kau selamat...'

'Kau kuat, hanya saja kau selalu mengatakan kau lemah dan tidak pernah menyadari kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya...'

'Ayo bangun Ichigo! Kau lemah! Laki-laki yang seperti itu bukanlah laki-laki yang aku kenal didalam hatiku!'

'Bagaimana cara membuka jus ini?'

'Dasar bodoh!'

'Kepala jeruk!'

'Ichigo!'

'Hahaha~'

Ichigo teringat akan kenangan masa lalunya ketika Rukia sering menyemangatinya diantara orang-orang yang meragukan segala yang ada pada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mengingat semua itu Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Toushiro, ''Yang tahu diriku itu aku...'' Ichigo berkata pelan.

Toushiro terdiam ditempat, ''Badan, kaki, tangan, kepala, semua yang ada pada diriku itu milikku, maka aku yang berhak mengatakan aku kuat atau lemah karena hanya aku yang tahu... Aku yang lebih memahami diriku sendiri bukan kau... Tou-shi-ro...'' sedikit penekanan saat Ichigo mengucapkan nama Toushiro, dan Toushiro masih terdiam.

''Se-Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?'' Orihime menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil diantara Ichigo dan Toushiro.

''Inoue, dan yang lainnya pulanglah duluan. Aku ada urusan,'' ucap Ichigo.

Orihime terlihat memaksa, ''Tidak aku ikut! Kalian pulang duluan sa-''

''Maaf, tapi ini hanya antara kami.'' kemudian Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaki Rukia yang tengah ia gendong dibalik punggungnya. Kemudian ia bergegas berlari mengikuti arah yang sebelumnya dilalui Rangiku dan Hisagi.

''Hei! Ichigo!'' Renji pun mengejar Ichigo tanpa meninggalkan sepatah-duapatah kata untuk teman-teman Ichigo disana.

Orihime yang tadinya juga ingin mengejar Ichigo kini mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Toushiro menatapnya tajam. Setelah itu ia ikut berlari mengejar Ichigo yang membawa kabur Rukia tanpa persetujuannya.

Ketika mereka sudah berlari jauh Keigo terlihat marah-marah sendirian, ''Lagi-lagi mereka seperti itu! Kenapa sih setiap ada apa-apa kita selalu tidak boleh ikut? Tau-tau besok bertemu pasti ada saja yang aneh-aneh! Curang sekali!''

Orihime yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan seperti ini mencoba hendak menyusul dari belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti kembali ketika merasakan tangan Ishida mendarat dilengannya. Dan ketika Orihime membalikkan wajahnya kearah Ishida, terlihat Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Sebenarnya ada apa lagi?' Tatsuki membatin, kejadian yang sebelumnya pernah ia permasalahkan tiba-tiba hari ini muncul kembali setelah sekian lamanya.

... ... ...

''Ichigo!'' Renji berteriak memanggil nama Ichigo ditengah ia mengejar anak laki-laki tersebut.

''Apa? Berisik sekali!'' Ichigo terlihat sedikit emosi setelah mendengar Renji yang telah kesekian kali menyeruakan namanya itu.

''Kembalikan Rukia! Dasar bo-''

''GROAR''

4 buah menos kini tengah mengelilingi tempat dimana mereka tengah berada, sebuah hutan kecil yang lagi-lagi letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah Fantasia High. Terlihat Hisagi dan Rangiku tengah bersusah payah melawan menos yang kekuatannya berbeda dari menos sebelumnya sewaktu diHueco Mundo.

Toushiro dan Renji yang sudah merubah dirinya menjadi Shinigami kini melawan menos tersebut agar terlihat imbang.

''Jaga Kuchiki!'' pesan Renji ketika hendak bershunpo dan menghunuskan pedang kearah menos.

Setelah diberikan pesan seperti itu Ichigo buru-buru mencari tempat yang terlihat aman baginya. Ia melihat sebuah pepohonan besar yang dikelilingi semak-semak. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berlari menuju pohon besar tersebut dan menyembunyikan Rukia disana. Setelah menyenderkan Rukia dipohon tersebut, Ichigo mengambil badge Shinigaminya dan mengubah wujudnya.

Toushiro mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lincah kesana kemari, mencoba memusnahkan sang menos dengan tebasan pedangnya. Namun usahanya selalu gagal karena sang menos dengan cepat mengeluarkan cerro dan memfokuskan serangan akurat kearah sang kapten. Untungnya Toushiro masih dapat menghindar.

Ketika Toushiro melihat ada celah untuk menghabisi menos tersebut, Toushiri tidak membuang kesempatannya. Ia langsung bershunpo hingga akhirnya kini berada dibelakang menos tersebut, dengan cepat ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, hingga tiba-tiba...

Toushiro meringis kesakitan, 'Sial! Lukanya sudah tertutup tapi rasa sakitnya masih terasa!'

Terulang kembali saat dimana Toushiro lengah. Cerro milik menos hampir saja mengenainya jika saja Ichigo tidak sigap menyelamatkan Toushiro sesaat sebelum hal itu terjadi.

''Kau kenapa?'' tanya Ichigo yang terlihat seperti tengah meledek kelengahan Toushiro.

''Dimana Kuchiki!'' Toishiro menyadari Ichigo kini telah berubah menjadi Shinigami dan Rukia tidak ada digendongannya.

''Tenang saja!'' Ichigo buru-buru menghindar lagi ketika sang menos lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cerro-nya.

''Mengalahkan yang seperti ini saja lama sekali!'' Ichigo menyindir Toushiro.

''Mereka berbeda dengan menos yang sebelum-sebelumnya,'' Toushiro dengan tenang mencoba berpikir mencari titik lemah dari menos yang ada dihadapannya ini.

''Apanya?'' tanya Ichigo yang kali ini mencoba menyerang sang menos, namun serangannya gagal karena sang menos terus saja memuntahkan cerro setiap kali salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengayunkan pedang masing-masing.

Cukup lama mereka terjebak dalam keadaan tersebut. Seolah seperti sambil menyelam minum air sang kapten batallion 10 yakni, Toushiro Hitsugaya terus saja berpikir bagaimana menumbangkan menos tersebut ditengah-tengah pertempuran.

Saat ini ia tidak dapat menggunakan bankainya secara sempurna karena menahan rasa sakit dibalik punggungnya. Sulit baginya untuk mengkontrol antara kekuatan bankai dengan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dibalik bekas luka pada punggungnya itu.

Belum selesai dengan beberapa menos yang ada didepan mata, tiba-tiba muncul lagi beberapa menos lain yang siap menyerang para Shinigami.

''Kapten! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi banyak sekali!'' Rangiku yang sedari tadi terlihat sedikit kualahan mencoba mundur beberapa langkah dari sang menos guna mengambil pasokan nafas yang ia butuhkan.

''Kau menanyakan hal yang aku sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya Matsumoto!'' Toushiro masih terlihat serius mengayunkan pedangnya kesana-kemari.

''Bagaimana ini? Yang ini saja belum selesai, sudah muncul yang lain!'' Renji kali ini mengeluh.

''Chire... Senbonzakura,'' beribu kelopak sakura yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu kini telah melenyapkan setengah dari menos yang sebelumnya sempat berontak.

''Byakuya!'' Ichigo terlihat kaget sambil menyeruakkan nama tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjumpa dengan sang kakak dari Rukia Kuchiki tersebut setelah sekian lama.

Byakuya yang seperti biasa tidak terlalu menghiraukan Ichigo memilih lebih fokus dengan menos yang tengah membuat masalah disana.

Beberapa Shinigami yang sebelumnya sempat kesulitan menghadapi para menos tersebut pun kini dibantu dengan rekan sesama Shinigami lain.

Yumichika mencoba mengalihkan pandangan sang menos dari Rangiku, sementara Rangiku yang tertolong dengan tak-tik Yumichika buru-buru saja menebas sang menos dari belakang hingga terbelah menjadi 2 bagian hingga akhirnya lenyap begitu saja.

Hisagi yang dibantu oleh Ikkaku mencoba menyerang sang menos secara bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi sang menos kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan cerro miliknya. Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah dan serangannya sambil bershunpo, dengan terus memerintahkan pedang masing-masing bergerak kesana-kemari guna menebas sang lawan. Saat Hisagi melihat adanya celah untuk memusnahkan menos tersebut, dengan cepat ia bershunpo dan menyabet pedangnya kearah menos. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak cukup memusnahkan sang menos. Mencoba memepercepat waktu pertarungan Ikkaku menyerang menos untuk kesekian kali ditempat yang sama dimana Hisagi telah membuatkan luka disana lebih dulu. Dan akhirnya sang menos tumbang dan lenyap.

''Butuh bantuan?'' Kira kini berada beberapa centi disamping Renji.

''Kelihatannya begitu,'' Renji berucap sembari melirik rekan Shinigaminya tersebut.

''Kami bersedia membantu,'' ucap Momo yang berada disisi lain Renji.

Renji tertawa kecil, ''Hahaha~ Jadi seperti reuni sewaktu diakademi saja,'' Kira dan Momo yang mendengarkan hal tersebut hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

''Baiklah! Ambil posisi masing-masing!'' Kira kini telah memasang kuda-kudanya. Mereka bertiga membuat sebuah formasi segitiga yang mengelilingi menos.

Renji mencoba mengambil perhatian menos tersebut, dilanjutkan dengan Kira dan Momo yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurus kido masing-masing. Kido yang dikeluarkan Kira dan Momo pun berhasil membuat menos tersebut meronta tanpa melakukan perlawanan, kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Renji. Dengan sekali tebasan pedang Zenpakunya ia berhasil melenyapkan menos.

''Kurosaki awas!'' dengan kuat Toushiro mendorong Ichigoーyang sebelumnya terdiam ditempat menyaksikan pertarungan tersebutーdari serangan menos yang mengarah kepada dirinya.

Hal itu pun sukses membuat Ichigo terpelanting jatuh ketanah, ''Hei! Ini sakit sekali tahu!'' Ichigo meringis kesakitan, dalam hatinya ia mengutuki perbuatan Toishiro barusan.

''Daripada aku membiarkan kau mati!'' Toushiro tak kalah geramnya dengan Ichigo.

Byakuya cukup kesal melihat tingkah Toushiro dan Ichigo yang seperti anak kecil disaat situasi genting seperti ini, dengan cepat ia mengakhiri pertarungan dengan menos terakhir yang seharunya dikalahkan oleh Toushiro maupun Ichigo tersebut. Dan tidak cukup sulit bagi Byakuya mengalahkan menos tersebut, hanya dengan shunpo khas miliknya ia mampu membuat menos tak berkutik tidak menyadari kedatangan Byakuya yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya dan menebas menos hingga lenyap.

Para Shinigami yang sebelumnya sempat melayang diudara kini mendarat dengan mulus berpijak pada tanah. Menuju lokasi dimana Ichigo sempat terpelanting jatuh.

''Hei Ichigo! Dimana Rukia?'' Renji menarik kerah baju Shinigami milik Ichigo.

Ichigo menampik tangan milik Renji yang sempat bergantung disana kemudian ia mencoba berdiri. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Renji, Ichigo mengambil langkah menuju pohon yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan Rukia.

Ketika Ichigo keluar dari semak-semak diantara pohon besar tersebut, Byakuya dan yang lainya melihat Rukia yang tengah digendong oleh Ichigo.

Renji kemudian berlari kearahnya, ''Biar aku saja, Ichigo!'' Renji mencoba mengambil alih Rukia dari gendongan Ichigo.

Namun sekali lagi Ichigo tidak menggubris apa yang diinginkan Renji, ia malah berjalan kearah Byakuya. Ketika ia sudah cukup dekat dihadapan Byakuya ia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, ''Kau berhutang menjelaskan ini semua,''

Byakuya melihat Ichigo datar, ''Apa urusannya denganmu?''

''Tentu saja ini urusanku! Rukia hilang ingatan sampai seperti ini, kalian, hollow dan menos berdatangan ke dunia manusia tentu saja ini semua merupakan bagian dari urusanku juga Byakuya!'' terlihat sekali Ichigo marah kali ini, kerutan didahinya pun semakin terlihat jelas.

''Hm, ternyata masih tidak sopan seperti biasanya.'' hanya sebuah pendapat datar yang dikeluarkan Byakuya.

''Kau...'' Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kali ini.

Byakuya beralih melihat tatapan milik Ichigo lekat-lekat, terlihat disana Ichigo kecewa dan mencemaskan sesuatu...

''Kau tahu dimana kami tinggal?'' Byakuya bertanya kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo terheran dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Byakuya tersebut, ''Renji sempat memberi tahu arahnya tapi aku-''

''Kalau begitu ikuti kami,'' setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Byakuya membalik arah tubuhnya dan berjalan pulang.

Toushiro hanya melirik kearah Byakuya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Rangiku yang tersenyum, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bengong pada posisi masing-masing.

... ... ...

''Jadi ini tempat kalian tinggal?'' Ichigo bertanya masih dengan menggendong Rukia.

''Biar kutunjukkan padamu kamar Rukia,'' tanpa berbasa-basi Byakuya mengambil langkah masuk kedalam rumah.

Ichigo pun mengikuti Byakuya dari belakang. Ketika masuk kedalam, Ichigo sibuk melirik sana-sini setiap sudut ruangan yang tengah ia jelajahi tersebut. Ia sedikit berdecak kagum dengan tempat yang tengah disinggahinya ini.

Diberbagai sudut ruangan memang tak terlalu banyak berbagai pernak-pernik pemanis ruangan, namun dari warna cat tembok putih pucat yang terlukis disana ditambah dengan penerangan lampu yang tidak begitu gelap maupun terang itu cukup memberikan kesan damai baginya.

Ketika hendak menaiki undakan tangga barulah disana terlihat bingkai foto sederhana yang terpampang jelas rekan sesama Shinigaminya tengah menunjukkan expresi terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Ichigo memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap bingkai foto yang tergantung disetiap dinding undakan tangga tersebut. Salah satu faktornya adalah, karena Rukia selalu ada disetiap foto yang tertangkap sejauh matanya menjelajah.

Terlihat tawa Rukia yang begitu lepas maupun expresinya yang tak canggung sama sekali. Kelihatannya sebagian foto-foto tersebut diambil ketika Rukia sudah hilang ingatan. Karena terlihat bagaimana Rukia menunjukkan dirinya didepan Byakuya tanpa rasa canggung, takut maupun malu.

Ketika melihat foto yang berada dideret dinding terakhir Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah foto yang sebelumnya pernah dilihat Renji sewaktu berada dikediaman Kuchiki kini tengah dilihat olehnya, ''Yang disebelah Rukia ini sedikit mirip denganku...'' Ichigo berkata pelan.

''Kau mau menaruh Rukia dikamarnya atau mau melihat foto-foto itu?'' Byakuya yang sebenarnya sudah menyadari tingkah Ichigo yang sedari tadi itu mulai menegurnya.

Ichigo agak terkejut hingga akhirnya ia menempatkan lagi dimana posisinya tengah berada saat ini, ''Maaf~'' sambil memberikan cengiran polosnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Byakuya yang memilih tidak menghiraukan cengiran Ichigo itu pun kembali berjalan menuntun Ichigo kekamar Rukia.

''Hei Byakuya, sebenarnya dimana kamarnya? Daritadi tidak sampai-sampai,'' Ichigo yang mulai kelelahan berjalan mengitari setiap sudut ruangan itu akhirnya mulai mengeluh.

''Panggil aku kapten Byakuya,'' hanya itu yang dilontarkan Byakuya menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo.

''Hhh~ seperti biasa,'' Ichigo hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Terus terang Ichigo mulai bosan dengan situasi seperti ini, hanya berjalan menuju suatu ruangan yang sampai saat ini masih belum jelas berada dimana dan terperangkap bersama orang paling dingin yang pernah ia temui.

Ketika berada didepan pintu dari tempat yang dituju, Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama, dan kini ia menunggu Byakuya membuka pintu tersebut.

Bunyi engsel pintu yang tengah diputar oleh Byakuya itu cukup terdengar nyaring ditelinga Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Ichigo lebih mendahulukan Byakuya yang masuk terlebih dahulu barulah ia mengikuti dibelakang.

Hari ini nampaknya mata seorang Ichigo Kurosaki tengah dimanjakan oleh hal-hal yang mampu mebuatnya takjub.

Baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu ia terpesona dengan interior serta taman halaman depan rumah ini. Tak lama beberapa belas menit yang lalu matanya disejukan dengan suasana khas yang terdapat disetiap ruangan rumah dimana ia tengah berada. Tak hanya itu beberapa menit yang lalu matanya dihibur dengan berbagai bingkai foto yang sempat tertangkap olehnya ketika hendak menaiki setiap undakan tangga. Dan menit ini ia kembali ditakjubkan dengan kamar pribadi milik seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

Sebuah kamar yang luasnya menandingi kamar milik Ichigo maupun kamar Rukia dirumah Ichigo. Memang dindingnya hanya dipenuhi cat berwarna putih namun warna putih salju yang memberikan sedikit mode air biru laut bening cukup memberikan kesan indah dan mencerminkan karakter Rukia yang polos dan sifatnya yang tenang dan kalem.

Sama seperti ruangan yang sudah dilaluinya tadi, ruangan ini pun juga tidak begitu banyak aksesoris ruangan sebagai pemanis. Hanya terlihat beberapa lukisan berseni yang ditempatkan disisi dinding atas ranjang milik Rukiaーbergambar sebuah coretan abstrak dan banyak warna pelangi yang bermain didalam lukisan tersebutー.

Sisa lukisan yang lain terdapat disisi kiri-kanan jendela kamar Rukia, lukisan tersebut merupakan lukisan kembar berupa yin-yang yang mengartikan adanya sebuah balance dalam setiap kehidupan siapapun. Dibawah jendela tersebut pun terdapat sebuah meja belajar yang cukup besar dan terlihat lagi disana terdapat beberapa foto-foto milik teman Shinigaminya tersebut. Sisanya hanya berupa barang-barang berupa lemari, dsb yang ditempatkan cukup apik dikamar Rukia.

Cukup puas Ichigo melihat kamar milik Rukia, ia pun mengambil langkah menuju ranjang milik teman Shinigaminya tersebut. Ia baringkan Rukia disana dengan hati-hati, menyelimutinya agar tidak kedinginan, kemudian ia pandangi wajah gadis tersebut lekat-lekat.

Bisa dikatakan Ichigo merindukan wajah ini, terlihat dari bagiaman caranya mengamati sang gadis Kuchiki tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

''Besok kau bisa datang kesini?'' tanya Byakuya yang dengan sukses menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

''Ah! Untuk?'' tanya Ichigo yang terlihat kebingungan.

''Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang membutuhkan penjelasan atas ini semua?'' Byakuya menatap mata Ichigo begitu dalam, seolah mencoba mengintimidasi seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

''Lagi pula memang sudah saatnya kau mengetahui semuanya,'' Byakuya kembali meneruskan kata-katanya.

''Apa tidak bisa hari ini saja?'' Ichigo mencoba memaksa.

''Ini sudah malam,'' Byakuya menjawab singkat.

''...'' Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Rukia kembali, ''Aku akan datang pagi-pagi. Bagaimana?'' tanya Ichigo yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

''Itu bagus,'' setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Byakuya langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

''Aku belum mau pulang,'' kata Ichigo ketika melihat Byakuya hendak beranjak pergi.

''Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?'' Byakuya membalikan badannya 180 derajat kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tertegun, ''Lalu kenapa kau beranjak dari sini?'' Ichigo mencoba bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

''Untuk apa aku menemanimu melepas kerinduan dengan Rukia disini?'' Byakuya terlihat tengah melucu walaupun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu.

Pipi Ichigo kini terlihat agak memerah, ''Se-sejak kapan kau jadi bisa melucu?'' terdengar sedikit gugup nampaknya.

''Tidak ada yang tertawa maka tidak ada yang lucu, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya apa itu salah?'' Ichigo sungguh tak percaya, mungkin ini adalah salah satu moment dimana Byakuya dapat berbicara panjang lebar seperti barusan, tentunya selain diluar topik yang menurutnya tidak penting.

''Aku ada dibawah. Jika mau pulang berpamitanlah terlebih dahulu, mengerti?'' ucap Byakuya.

''Aku tahu itu! Mana mungkin aku langsung pulang begitu saja!'' dari nada bicaranya Ichigo terlihat ia tersinggung dengan kata-kata Byakuya.

''Hn, aku pikir kau ini tidak tahu sopan santun.'' kemudian Byakuya kembali melangkah menuju pintu kamar Rukia.

''Kau!-'' Ichigo tidak sempat membalas perkataan Byakuya karena Byakuya sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu kamar nyaring.

Melihat itu, Ichigo langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada sosok gadis yang kini entah tertidur atau masih merupakan efek pingsan karena tengkuknya sempat dipukul pelan oleh Toushiro.

Ichigo menggeser sebuah bangku yang berada didekat meja belajar Rukia dan menggeser bangku tersebut mendekati ranjang milik Rukia. Ia masih memperhatikan wajah tersebut, tak berniat sedetikpun ia mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian Ichigo melihat jemari tangan Rukia yang sedikit bergerak, ingin sekali ia menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak lama setelah pergerakkan dari jemari tangan itu, kini Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah membuka sempurna ia mengerjap sebentar untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya. Ia merasa ekor matanya menangkap sesosok asing, merasa penasaran ia edarkan pandangan kesebelah kanannya.

''Yo, Rukia...'' sapaan khas serta senyuman polos milik Ichigo yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada Rukia kini terlukis disana.

''Kau... Aku... Hhh~'' Rukia mencoba menggantikan posisi semulanya menjadi duduk. Ichigo pun membantu Rukia.

''Terimakasih,'' ucap Rukia atas bantuan Ichigo barusan.

Ichigo hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk membalas ucapan Rukia tersebut, ''Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?'' Rukia mencoba bertanya kepada Ichigo.

''Sewaktu kau mencoba mengejar tekanan roh kau dibuat pingsan oleh Toushiro, setelah itu banyak hal yang terjadi hingga akhirnya sekarang kau ada disini. Ingat?'' Ichigo mencoba menjelaskan dengan ringkas.

''Oh, aku ingat...'' Rukia menundukan kepalanya namun tak begitu dalam, ''Apa hollownya benar ada?''

Ichigo menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ''Ya, tapi bukan hollow melainkan menos.'' terang Ichigo singkat.

''Oh... Lalu... Kau kenapa ada disini?'' Rukia kali ini melihat kearah Ichigo namun tak berani melihat matanya langsung.

''Ak-u...'' Ichigo terlihat binggung menjawab pertanyaan Rukia yang satu itu terlihat dari bagaimana ia mengusap puncak kepalanya asal hingga rambut orange miliknya menjadi tambah berantakan dari sebelumnya.

''Aku mengerti...'' Rukia mencoba merasakan apa yang Ichigo rasakan.

Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya yang mengelus puncak kepalanya itu, ''Kau... Mengerti...?'' Ichigo nampak ragu dengan perkataan Rukia.

''Banyak yang bilang kalau dulu aku dan kau itu dekat, meskipun aku belum begitu ingat tapi memang setiap didekatmu jujur saja aku merasa ada yang aneh,'' jelas Rukia yang masih belum berani menatap mata Ichigo.

''Merasa ada yang aneh?'' Ichigo sedikit kebingungan.

''Eh, Hehe~ Maksudku, seperti ada sesuatu didalam diriku yang memaksa keluar dan... Aduh, bagaimana harus mengatakannya yah...'' Rukia terlihat salah tingkah, ia sedikit menggaruk-garuk sebelah pipinya.

Ichigo kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang sempat berada diatas kedua kakinya, ''Katakan saja...'' dan sebuah senyuman masih terpampang jelas disana.

Rukia mencoba meregangkan badannya kemudian menarik nafas berat cukup dalam, ''Tapi... Kau jangan tertawa yah?'' Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan polosnya, mencondongkan sedikit badannya kearah Ichigo, sedangkan kedua tangannya menumpu diatas ranjang miliknya.

Awalnya Ichigo sempat heran melihat tingkah Rukia yang seperti itu, ''Eh? Hahahahaha~'' namun ketika ia melihat wajah Rukia secara seksama Ichigo malah tertawa.

''H-Heii! Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa! Kenapa kau sudah tertawa duluan? Ya sudah aku tidak jadi mengatakannya!'' Rukia terlihat marah dengan respon yang ia terima dari anak laki-laki berambut orange itu.

Ichigo terlihat memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena tak kuat menahan tawa, ''Hahaha~ Iya maaf... Baiklah, aku tidak akan tertawa. Sekarang katakan apa tadi yang mau kau katakan?'' mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

''Tidak jadi!'' Rukia malah menarik selimutnya sampai kekepala namun masih tetap dalam posisi duduk.

''Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf, ayolah Rukia...'' Ichigo menarik selimut yang Rukia tarik untuk menutupi dirinya tersebut.

''Jangan ditarik! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak jadi tadi!'' Rukia terlihat kembali menarik selimutnya yang sempat ditarik Ichigo.

Ichigo yang belum melepaskan tangannya guna menarik selimut Rukia tersebut malah menarik kembali selimut Rukia, akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling tarik menarik selimut disana.

''Ugh! Lep-paaas!'' Rukia mencoba mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik selimutnya yang tengah ditarik berlawanan arah oleh Ichigo.

''Tidak! Sebelum kau bilaaaaaanggg...!'' Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

''Ugh! Ke-rasss kep-palaaaaaaaa!'' Rukia membantu kekuatan ditumpuan tangannya dengan menarik badannya kebelakang.

Ichigo yang sama sekali belum siap dengan ancang-ancang yang diambil oleh Rukia tersebut sebagai perlawanan malah ikut tertarik kedepan.

Dan kini, terjadilah sebuah adegan de javu dimana mereka berdua pernah saling tindih-menindih satu sama lain. Hanya bedanya jika waktu itu Rukia menimpa Ichigo, kali ini malah Ichigo menimpa Rukia.

Kedua tangan Rukia terlihat mempertahankan posisi tubuh Ichigo pada dada bidangnya agar jarak mereka tidak menyentuh satu sama lain. Dan terlihat kedua tangan Ichigo menumpu disisi kiri dan kanan ranjang milik Rukia dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Rukia.

Sempat lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut dan kali ini Rukia terlihat lebih berani menatap mata Ichigo dari yang sebelumnya. Sedangkan Ichigo mencoba mencari kehangatan yang lebih dalam dari tatapan mata violet Rukia yang tengah ia rindukan sejak lama.

Baiklah... Saat ini dipikiran Rukia, ia sangat ingin sekali memerintahkan otaknya untuk menggerakan tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Ichigo. Mata musim gugur itu sungguh seperti memaksa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya, namun Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Perlahan sebelah tangan Rukia bergerak dari tempatnya semula, melayang diudara centi demi centi hingga akhirnya melayang didepan wajah Ichigo. Jari telunjuknya terlihat lebih agak condong kedepan dibandingkan dengan jari-jari yang lain. Dan tiba-tiba, ''Dimatamu... Ada kotoran matanya...'' Rukia tersadar dari pikiran yang sempat menguasai dirinya.

''Eh!'' Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu tidak langsung beranjak dari posisinya melainkan menarik kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kedua matanya.

Sudah dapat ditebak, karena Ichigo menarik kedua tangannya maka hal ini membuat tubuh Ichigo jatuh kebawah Rukia, namun dada bidangnya masih ditahan oleh kedua tangan Rukia yang sempat menyadari bahwa Ichigo akan terhuyung jatuh kearahnya lebih dalam, sehingga jarak mereka kini lebih dekat dari yang sebelumnya.

Ketika Ichigo selesai mengusap kedua matanya, ia kembali menangkap dua buah mata violet milik Rukia. Perasaan Ichigo kali ini lebih terhanyut dari yang sebelumnya. Tertangkap juga oleh Rukia kedua mata amethyst itu sedikit meredup.

Tidak ada rasa salah tingkah diantara Rukia dan Ichigo, mereka mencoba meresapi apa yang tengah dirasakan satu sama lain melalui mata masing-masing.

''Kau... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?'' Rukia bertanya pelan dan hati-hati, takut-takut jika pertanyaannya merusak suasana hati Ichigo.

Ichigo ingin sekali mengatakan 'Aku merindukanmu' yang sedari tadi hanya terucap didalam hatinya, namun sepertinya harga dirinya jauh lebih penting daripada memperdulikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat itu.

''Kau... Benar-benar tak ingat padaku, Rukia?'' Ichigo terlihat serius mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, ia masih mencoba mencari lebih dalam apa arti tatapan Ichigo saat ini.

''Maaf...'' jawab Rukia agak lirih.

''Aku pun berusaha mencoba mengingat semuanya tapi hasilnya nihil, asal kau tahu aku pun sudah cukup bosan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini sekarang...'' Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, terlihat ia sedih.

Kali ini perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan kesedihan, kepiluan, dan sesuatu didalam diri mereka yang saling mencoba keluar atas belenggu yang membuat hati terasa nyeri.

''Kenapa?'' Ichigo mencoba mencari penjelasan atas perkataan Rukia yang baru saja terucap.

''Hanya karena aku seperti ini, yang lain memperlakukanku lebih berbeda dari yang sebelumnya dan aku tidak suka diperlakukan berbeda seperti itu.'' Rukia menjelaskan masih dengan bertahan pada posisinya.

''Dulu kau juga seperti ini...'' Ichigo sedikit tersenyum kepada Rukia.

Mendengarkan hal itu Rukia memalingkan pandangannya kepada Ichigo dan menaikan kedua alisnya serta memperlebar tatapan matanya.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lebar, ''Dulu kau juga selalu bertingkah tidak mau diperlakukan berbeda. Renji juga dulu pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku, hanya saja dulu itu kau tidak pernah mengeluh dan sejujur ini menyampaikan perasaanmu.'' Ichigo masih menatap mata besar nan indah milik Rukia.

''Benarkah?'' tanya Rukia.

''Ya.'' Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

''Sepertinya memang dulu kita berteman baik yah? Kau sampai tahu aku seperti Renji,'' Rukia mencoba tersenyum kearah Ichigo.

Beberapa menit setelah Rukia mengatakan hal tersebut, ''I-Ichigo... Be-Berat...'' terlihat wajah Rukia sedikit memerah, Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu pun menunjukkan expresi yang sama.

Kemudian Ichigo mencoba bangkit berdiri dan mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang besar milik Rukia tersebut.

''Ma-Maaf...'' Ichigo mengelus tengkuk kepalanya kaku, Rukia melihat Ichigo sedikit canggung dan hal itu menular kepada dirinya sekarang, ''Ehehe~'' Rukia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ichigo.

''Hei, maukah kau membantuku mengingat semuanya, Ichigo?'' kali ini Rukia sudah dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

''Aku?'' Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, sementara tangan yang lain masih menempel ditengkuk miliknya.

Rukia tersenyum sekaligus menaik-turunkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, ''Hm~ mau kan?'' tanya Rukia lagi.

''Tapi kenapa aku?'' Ichigo sedikit kebingungan.

''Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Waktu kau bertanya kenapa aku lupa padamu itu tiba-tiba saja aku bisa mengingat sedikit memoriku,'' Rukia menjelaskan.

''Lalu, tadi sewaktu mengajari teman-temanmu muncul sesuatu didalam memoriku dimana aku sedang mengajarimu,'' Rukia mencoba melengkapi penjelasannya.

''Apa hanya aku? Memang sewaktu dengan yang lain tidak pernah?'' Ichigo bertanya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Tidak, Rangiku-san juga pernah bilang sewaktu pertama kali menjalani misi ini jika aku berada didunia manusia dan bertemu denganmu maka kesempatan ingatanku akan pulih itu sangat besar.''

''Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?'' Ichigo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, jujur saja ia masih agak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia.

''Sejauh kesimpulanku, selama ini aku hanya mengingat sebagian teman-temanku diSoul Society dan tak satu pun didunia manusia... Ketika bertemu denganmu aku sedikit bisa mengingat masa laluku, ditambah ketika Rangiku-san mengatakan hal itu... Aku jadi berpikir mungkin kau bisa banyak membantuku...'' Rukia mencoba meringkas segala penjelasannya agar Ichigo mudah mengerti.

''Oh, begitu yah... Tapi aku tidak yakin Rukia...'' kata-kata Ichigo terdengar agak pesimis.

Mendengar hal itu Rukia langsung merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berlutut diatas ranjangnya, kedua tangannya disatukan dan diangkat hingga mencapai puncak kepalanya, sedangkan kepalanya ia tundukkan, ''Aku mohon!'' kata Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa melihat hal tersebut, ''Hahaha~ baiklah, baik,'' jauh didalam hati Ichigo ia senang dengan kemauan Rukia untuk mencoba mengingat masa lalunya yang terlupakan dan yang semakin membuatnya senang adalah ketika Rukia mempercayai dirinya untuk membantu Rukia mengingat segala memorinya.

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengarkan hal tersebut, ''Benarkah? Arigatou!'' Rukia yang kegirangan malah menghamburkan dirinya kearah Ichigo dan memeluknya. Rukia lepas kendali...

Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan pelukan tersebut malah membatu ditempat, matanya membulat sempurna, kedua tangannya terbuka lebar, terlihat dirinya sangat kaku saat ini.

Ichigo ingin sekali membalas pelukan Rukia tersebut tapi ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali meresapi setiap detik pelukan yang tengah ia rasakan ini tapi ia takut jika nantinya Rukia memberikan penolakan. Ia ingin sekali mendekap Rukia lebih dalam kedalam pelukannya, sangat ingin sekali ! Tapi ia hanya bisa menyesali dirinya yang entah mengapa seperti ini...

'Bagaimana ini?' bisik Ichigo dalam hati. Ia sangat merindukan Rukia, hampir setiap detik didalam pikirannya adalah ketika bersama Rukia. Hampir setiap hari yang ia lewati selalu menemukan kejadian-kejadian yang membuat dirinya teringat kepada Rukia. Ketika ia putus asa bahwa gadis ini tak akan kembali lagi, kenyataannya gadis itu kini telah berada dihadapannya, bersamanya dan bahkan tengah memeluknya begitu erat...

Tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak didalam dirinya, ia hamburkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Rukia, memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba meresapi hangatnya pelukan tersebut.

Ketika mendapati Ichigo melakukan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sekelibatan ingatan Rukia muncul kembali. Dimana Ichigo yang berlumuran darah tengah memeluknya ketika pingsan atas efek dark Rukia, Ichigo yang menggendongnya disebuah tiang eksekusi, dan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja datang dihadapan Rukia untuk melindunginya ketika sedang diintimidasi oleh Gin sewaktu menuju tiang eksekusi setelah sebelumnya sempat diasingkan didalam ruang tahanan seorang diri.

''Ichi-goh... Hhh~'' Rukia terengah-engah.

Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu buru-buru melihat keadan Rukia, ''Rukia!'' ia panik.

''Hhh~ Hhh~'' Rukia semakin mencoba mengambil nafas berat.

''Rukia! Kau kenapa?'' Ichigo benar-benar terlihat panik kali ini.

Rukia mencoba menstabilkan kondisinya, ''Su- Hhh~ Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hhh~ Hahaha~''

''Bodoh! Malah tertawa!'' Ichigo terlihat sedikit kesal ketika melihat salah satu tingkah Rukia yang belum berubah itu, tingkah dimana Rukia yang selalu menganggap remeh kondisinya dalam keadaan apapun.

''Maaf, kau khawatir yah? Haha~'' Rukia bicara asal.

''Te-Tentu saja bodoh! Sudah lebih baik istirahatlah,'' Ichigo yang salah tingkah malah memaksa Rukia untuk berbaring.

''Hei! Tunggu dulu! Masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan dan aku bicarakan,'' Rukia bangkit dari posisinya.

''Besok saja!'' Ichigo kembali memaksa Rukia berbaring.

''Besok?'' Rukia nampak kebingungan.

''Ya, besok aku kesini lagi,'' kali ini Ichigo menarik selimut yang sempat terhambur karena aksi tarik-tarikan selimut antara dirinya dengan Rukia tadi.

''Byakuya memintaku datang besok untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai ini semua,'' terang Ichigo.

''Kau memanggil kakakku dengan namanya kecilnya saja? Apa dulu kau berteman baik dengannya? Kakakku bisa menghabisimu kalau dia tahu...'' kata Rukia panjang lebar.

''Coba saja kalau dia berani, lagi pula kami memang berteman baik.'' Ichigo tersenyum kearah Rukia.

''Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok. Istirahatlah yang baik! Aku pulang yah, Rukia...'' Ichigo melambaikan tangannya kearah Rukia, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar Rukia.

Ketika Ichigo memutar kenop pintu tersebut, ''Hati-hati, Ichigo...'' setelah mengatakan hal itu Rukia membalikan tubuhnya kesisi lain ranjang menghadap dinding.

Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu memalingkan pandangannya kearah Rukia yang wajahnya disembunyikan dibalik bantal, Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat hal itu, ''Ya...''

Hingga akhirnya Rukia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup ia buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dan memburu pasokan oksigen yang tersedia, ''Hhh~ Ada apa denganku? Kenapa begini?'' Rukia berbicara sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang diletakkan didepan dada, berusaha merasakan debaran jantung yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

... ... ...

Ichigo masih mematung diambang pintu kamar milik Rukia, matanya terus menatap lurus kedepan menangkap sepasang mata lain yang kini berada dihadapannya.

''Sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Ichigo yang memecahkan suasana yang sempat diselimuti kediaman diantara mereka berdua.

Lawan bicara Ichigo agak sedikit tersentak ketika Ichigo membuka suaranya, ''Ah, Aku baru saja mau masuk kekamar Rukia lalu tiba-tiba kau keluar saat aku hendak membuka pintu kamarnya,'' terlihat ia sedang berusaha menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

''Oh, begitu...'' Ichigo masih berwajah datar, ''Ngomong-ngomong dimana Byakuya?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Dikamarnya, sepertinya sudah tidur. Besok saja kemari lagi.'' jawabnya.

''Hm, begitu yah. Padahal aku mau pamit pulang tapi... Ya sudahlah, tolong katakan padanya aku pulang yah, Renji...'' Ichigo menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya kearah Renji.

''Ya, akan kusampaikan nanti,'' Renji membalas senyuman Ichigo dengan expresi yang sama.

Ketika Ichigo beranjak pergi, ''Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?'' Renji mengehentikan langkah Ichigo dengan pertanyaannya.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, ''Tentu...''

... ... ...

Renji dan Ichigo, seorang Shinigami dan manusia setengah Shinigami ini kini tengah berada disebuah taman kecil dihalaman depan rumah kediaman sementara bagi Renji dkk.

Terlihat mereka berdua duduk disebuah meja kayu yang disandingkan dengan pohon mapple yang rindang sebagai peneduh dikala siang.

''Tadi... Kau bicara apa saja dengan Rukia?'' Renji mulai membuka pertanyaan.

Ichigo terbelalak, ''Bagaimana kau tahu aku dan Rukia sedang mengobrol tadi?''

''Ah! Tadi sewaktu mau masuk kekamar Rukia aku mendengar suara kalian didepan pintu, jadi kupikir Rukia sudah sadar, Hehe~'' Renji berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

Sedangkan Ichigo si anak laki-laki berambut orange ini mempercayai dengan mudah kata-kata Renji, ''Oh~ Tadi dia memintaku untuk membantunya mengingat masa lalunya,''

''Hanya itu?'' Renji mencoba meyakinkan jawaban Ichigo.

''Hmmm~ Ya~'' jawab Ichigo singkat setelah sebelumnya mengingat kembali perbincangan apa saja yang terjadi ketika ia berada dikamar Rukia.

Renji berusaha menatap mata Ichigo dan menangkap segala gerak-gerik tubuh Ichigo Kurosaki, ia mencari-cari disana apakah Ichigo berbohong atau tidak. Ketika diyakini-nya Ichigo tidak berbohong ia mulai kembali bertanya, ''Lalu dengan cara apa kau akan membantu Rukia?''

''Aku juga tidak tahu, kita lihat nanti saja,'' jawab Ichigo singkat.

''Mana bisa begitu! Kau tahu itu sama saja kau memberikan harapan kosong untuk Rukia!'' Renji terlihat sedikit geram dengan jawaban Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menangkap nada marah milik anak laki-laki berambut merah ini mencoba menangkap maksud amarahnya, ''Kau khawatir?''

''Bodoh! Tentu saja aku khawatir!'' Renji terlihat sangat marah dari yang sebelumnya.

''Khawatir pada Rukia? Atau khawatir aku tidak akan bisa membantu Rukia?'' Ichigo kembali memberikan pertanyaan yang kali ini sulit untuk dijwab oleh Renji.

Renji sempat terdiam dan menyadari tindakannya barusan, sungguh itu membuatnya malu, ''A-Aku...'' Renji tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kali ini.

''Aku mengatakan hal tadi bukan berarti aku tidak serius membantu Rukia ataupun memberikan harapan kosong untuk Rukia, justru karena aku sedang berusaha memikirkan cara yang terbaik itu sebabnya aku mengatakan hal tersebut, Renji.''

Hening sejenak...

Ichigo kembali bersuara, ''Manusia boleh berencana tapi tetaplah Kami-sama yang menentukan,''

''Ichigo...'' Renji terlihat bertampang lesu ketika mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang kesekian.

''Aku mungkin akan berencana mengembalikan ingatan Rukia dengan caraku. Entah dengan menyuguhkannya boneka chappy atau kon kepadanya atau membawanya bersama teman-temanku seharian, tapi... Kami-sama mungkin akan menentukan yang lain. Entah dengan memberikanku ide untuk membawa Rukia tinggal dirumahku sementara atau dengan membuat Rukia terus bersamaku hingga ia mengingat segalanya.''

Renji terdiam ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Ichigo, ''Intinya cara apapun yang aku lakukan, aku akan membuat Rukia ingat kembali dengan ingatannya! Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya dan aku 'berjanji'!'' Ichigo kembali bersuara dan memberikan penekanan khusus pada kalimat 'berjanji' yang telah ia lontarkan.

Renji yang tadinya sedikit cemas kini terlihat tersenyum, ''Baiklah. Tapi ingat janjimu merupakan harapan besar bagi Rukia,''

''Aku tahu,'' Ichigo membalas senyuman Renji, ''Ada yang lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' lanjut Ichigo.

Sebenarnya masih banyak sekali pembicaraan eh bukan, lebih tepatnya pertanyaan yang ingin ia lemparkan kepada Ichigo. Namun sepertinya ia harus menahan semua itu karena sesuatu.

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya setelah sebelumnya ia berpikir sejenak untuk mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi melayang dibenaknya.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang yah. Sampaikan pada yang lainnya juga, sampai jumpa Renji.'' Ichigo kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan pulang kerumah.

... ... ...

'Tok... Tok...' terdengar suara pintu diketuk pelan oleh seseorang diluar kamar seorang kapten batallion 6, Byakuya Kuchiki.

''Masuk...'' Byakuya mempersilahkan seseorang diluar sana.

Pintu pun terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok Shinigami bertubuh kecil dengan rambut peraknya yang sedikit redup tak terpancar sinar lampu yang berada dikamar Byakuya. Mungkin karena ini malam hari maka Byakuya hanya menyalakan lampu tidurnya, terlihat juga ia tengah berada didekat jendela besar yang ada disana, sepertinya tengah menerawang sesuatu jauh kelangit.

''Apa aku mengganggumu?'' tanya rekan Shinagimi Byakuya tersebut.

''Tidak, ada apa Hitsugaya?'' tanya Byakuya langsung.

Tanpa berbasa-basi Toushiro masuk kedalam kamar Byakuya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu yang sempat terbuka lebar, ''Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Kenichi itu?''

Byakuya mengambil langkah menuju sofa diruangan khusus miliknya tersebut, ''Duduklah,'' setelah samapai disofa dan duduk Byakuay melanjutkan pembicaraannya, ''Aku dan yang lain tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun dari dokumen maupun berkas mengenai dirinya didaftar guru milik sekolah,''

Toushiro kini sudah duduk dihadapan Byakuya, ''Nampaknya pandai menyembunyikan identitas,''

''Ya, dari daftar riwayat hidupnya pada masa ia sekolah diSekolah Dasar hingga masuk Universitas ia memiliki prestasi, dan prestasi itu pun tidak bisa diakui apabila dia tidak memiliki bukti, dan bukti prestasi seperti itu prosedurnya tidak mudah dan tidak mungkin saja dilakukan oleh Shinigami seperti mereka...'' terang Byakuya panjang lebar.

''Ya, karena dunia manusia dan Soul Society itu berbeda,'' Toushiro menanggapi dengan singkat dan Byakuya hanya mengangguk kecil.

''Tapi jika memang dia bukanlah orang suruhan Aizen lalu kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Kaien Shiba?'' Toushiro menaikan kepalan tangannya setara didepan dagu, dengan tangan kirinya yang menyangga tangan yang lain.

''Belum dapat dipastikan,'' kata Byakuya dengan expresi datarnya.

''Ada rencana lain?'' tanya Toushiro. Byakuya yang belum berfikir sejauh itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian.

''Sial! Ini semua semakin membingungkan!'' Toushiro menggertakan deratan giginya, nampak sekali ia kesal.

''Kita sama-sama pikirkan pelan-pelan, terkadang sesuatu yang difikirkan secara paksa hanya menimbulkan amarah dan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa,'' tutur Byakuya.

Toushiro yang sebelumnya menundukan kepala kemudian menatap Byakuya, ''Kita sebagai kapten seharusnya bisa bijak dalam berfikir maupun mengambil keputusan,'' sekali lagi Byakuya mengatakan suatu hal yang bijak didepan Toushiro.

''Hhh~ Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.'' Toushiro kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Byakuya, ''Selamat malam,'' kata Toushiro terakhir kali.

''Malam,'' balas Byakuya.

... ... ...

''Kenapa sampai sekarang Ichigo-nii belum pulang yah?'' tanya Yuzu yang kini tengah berada didapur memasak makan malam.

''Jangan khawatir nanti juga pulang sendiri kalau sudah lapar,'' Karin yang sedang membaca komik menemani Yuzu didapur itu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada malas.

''Hm~ Karin bantu aku menyiapkan meja yah, tolong...'' anak perempuan yang mengemban tugas sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang menggantikan mendiang ibunya tersebut terlihat sekali sangat sibuk.

''Baik...'' jawab Karin masih dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat, ''Ngomong-ngomong ayah juga belum pulang Yuzu?'' tanya Karin.

''Tadi ayah menelepon, pulangnya akan sedikit terlambat soalnya diklinik sedang ramai hari ini.'' jawab Yuzu yang masih berkonsentrasi meracik bumbu-bumbu masakannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian makanan yang dimasak oleh Yuzu telah matang dan sudah dihidangkan pula diatas meja makan, ''Wah! Kelihatannya enak Yuzu! Ayo kita makan!'' Karin buru-buru mengangkat mangkuk dan sumpit miliknya.

''Tunggu Karin!'' Yuzu menghentikan kedua tangan Karin yang sebelumnya sudah bersiap mencomot setiap makanan yang telah terhidang didepan mata.

''Apa?'' tanya Karin kebingungan.

''Apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu ayah dan kak Ichigo saja dulu?'' tanya Karin terlihat memelas.

''Ta-Tapi kalau menunggu mereka lama Yuzu, aku sudah lapar.'' jawab Karin sedikit kesal.

''Tapi... Aku mohon! Sebentar saja! 5 menit saja yah?'' Yuzu mencoba mempengaruhi saudara kembarnya itu.

Karin yang tidak bisa melihat wajah melas milik Yuzu tersebut mau tidak mau mengikuti keinginannya dengan berat hati.

''Hanya 5 menit! Jika tidak pulang juga tidak ada penambahan waktu.'' kata Karin yang disambut dengan senyum manis milik Yuzu.

Tak lebih dari 5 menit pasangan ayah dan anak laki-laki Kurosaki yang telah ditunggu-tunggu sejak lama itu pun pulang.

''Tadaima!'' seru mereka bersamaan, namun suara Ishin lah yang lebih terdengar bersemangat.

''Itu mereka,'' ujar Karin yang menahan rasa laparanya sedaritadi.

''Selamat datang!'' sambut Yuzu, ''Ayah dan kakak apa berpapasan dijalan?'' tanya Yuzu yang sudah kegirangan dengan kedatangan sang Ayah dan Kakak yang telah melengkapi anggota Kurosaki yang sempat membuat mereka cemas.

''Ya! Ini memang takdir dan jodoh yang telah ditentukan Kami-sama! Ternyata kita ini adalah Ayah dan anak yang kompak yah Ichigo my son!'' Ishin melompat dan mencoba menendang Ichigo seperti biasa.

Ichigo yang sudah dapat membaca gerak-gerik dari Ayahnya itu buru-buru saja mengambil langkah untuk menghindar dengan cepat, tanpa sepatah kata meninggalkan sang Ayah yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai karena tidak sampai menendang Ichigo.

''Anakku memang hebat! That's my son! Hahaha~'' Ishin, penampilan terlihat tua, semangatnya berjiwa muda, dan tingkahnya seperti anak bocah.

''Ayah? Ayah tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Yuzu yang melihat Ayahnya tengah terkapar dilantai.

Ishin pun buru-buru bangun dari posisinya, ''Tentu saja Yuzu! Ayah kan kuat! Lihat ini!'' Ishin bergaya layaknya binaraga profesional didepan Yuzu.

''Hei! Sudahlah Ayah! Mau makan tidak? Aku sudah lapar!'' teriak Karin didapur, dalam hatinya ia mengutuk keras tingkah Ayahnya yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali dari dulu.

''Ohh~ Baiklah Karin~ Ayahmu datang~'' Ishin dan Yuzu sama-sama menuju dapur dan menempati bangku meja makan yang sudah dihuni oleh Karin yang lebih dulu dan Ichigo yang baru bergabung.

''Wah! Kelihatannya enak-enak! Yuzu kau memang anakku yang pandai memasak! Jiwa Ibumu memang diwariskan kepadamu nak!'' terdengar Ishin begitu bangga disetiap nada perkataanya tersebut.

''Aku makan!'' kata Ichigo dan Karin bersamaan.

Karin yang sedang mengunyah makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya bertanya kepada Ichigo, ''Kenapa bisa pulang malam? Katamu tadi jam 3 kan? Kalaupun bisa lebih dari itu, aku tidak menyangka sampai semalam ini.'' Karin bertanya namun matanya tak tertuju pada Ichigo, melainkan kepada makanan yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Ichigo melirik Karin, ''Tadi bertemu dengan teman lama, lalu niat berbicara sebentar malah keterusan, Hahaha ~'' Ichigo tertawa disela-sela ia sedang makan. ''Maaf yah, membuat kalian berdua menunggu lama.'' sambung Ichigo.

''Tidak apa-apa Kak, yang penting kakak pulang dan kita sekarang bisa makan bersama.'' kata Yuzu, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dengan kata-kata Yuzu. Memang menurutnya Yuzu adalah anggota keluarga termanis setelah mendiang Ibunya. Dan memang yang paling mirip dengan mendiang ibu yang sangat dicintainya.

''Ngomong-ngomong, siapa teman lamamu itu Ichigo?'' tanya Ishin.

''Rukia, Ayah...'' jawab Ichigo singkat.

Sontak Karin dan Yuzu langsung menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka, ''Rukiak-nee! Ichigo-nii bertemu dengan Rukia-nee?'' Yuzu mencoba memastikan.

''Ya~'' jawab Ichigo singkat karna ia tengah menikmati santap malamnya saat ini.

''Bagaimana kabarnya?'' tanya Karin yang diam-diam juga antusias dengan kabar yang datang dari Ichigo kakaknya.

''Dia baik-baik saja,'' jawab Ichigo, ''Dan bertambah pendek, Hahaha~'' sambungnya sambil mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya.

''Kau ini bicara apa Ichigo? Mana ada orang bertambah pendek semasa hidupnya. Sampai Rukia-chan mendengar hal ini kau bisa dihabisi olehnya! Dan kau tahu? Aku akan lebih mendukungnya menghajarmu dibandingkan harus mendukungmu. Jangan salah yah, biarpun kita ini ada hubungan darah bukan berarti aku selalu ada dipihakmu~'' terang Ishin bercanda namun sebenarnya ia serius.

''Siapa juga yang butuh dukunganmu? Dasar Ayah bodoh!'' jawab Ichigo kesal.

''Hei! Awas kau bisa kena karma nanti mengatakan Ayah bodoh, Hhh~'' Ishin mencoba bercanda kembali tapi tidak ada satupun yang tertawa.

Melihat hal itu, Ishin pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, ''Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak membawa Rukia kemari? Ah! Atau jangan-jangan dia ada dalam lemarimu yah?''

Ichigo tersentak, ''Uhuk! Uhuk!''

''Nii-chan! Minum dulu ini!'' Yuzu menyodorkan air minum untuk Ichigo.

Sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian itu, ''Ada yang kau sembunyikan yah?'' Karin terlihat menggoda kakaknya itu.

''Apa! Tidak ada!'' Ichigo membantah dengan cepat.

''Lalu kenapa tadi terbatuk-batuk Ichigo?'' kali ini Ishin yang menggoda Ichigo.

''Bicara apa! Sudah aku sudah selesai! Itekimasu~'' Ichigo kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

''Mau kemana?'' tanya Karin masih berusaha menggoda Ichigo kesekian kalinya.

''Karin!'' hanya godaan seperti itu saja mampu membuat Ichigo salah tingkah dan membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

''Apa?'' Karin malah menjadikan teriakan Ichigo atas namanya tersebut sebagai lelucon.

''Kau! Hhh~ Terserah~'' kemudian Ichigo kembali menuju kamarnya.

''Salam untuk Rukia-chan yah Ichigo my son!'' teriak Ishin yang sanggup membahana ruang makan tersebut.

Terdengar tawa lepas milik Karin dan Ishin serta tawa pelan dari Yuzu yang tak tega melihat kakaknya dibully dengan godaan seperti itu oleh anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

''Ayah! Sudah kubilang Rukia tidak ada dilemariku!'' jawab Ichigo yang kali ini tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

''Loh! Ayah cuma bilang salam untuknya, sama sekali Ayah tidak menambahakan kata-kata 'Rukia yang ada dalam lemari kamarmu' setelahnya kan?''

Bingo! Ternyata kemenangan berpihak ditangan Ishin Kurosaki.

Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa dirinya telah salah berbicara kontan saja semakin salah tingkah dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Langsung saja ia mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya tanpa membalas perkataan sang Ayah. Ia tahu ia sudah kalah telak. Mau bicara seperti apapun untuk membela diri sudah tidak ada gunanya.

... ... ...

Tak lama semenjak Toushiro meninggalkan kamar Byakuya, kembali pintu kamar dari Byakuya Kuchiki diketuk. Setelah Byakuya mempersilahkan masuk muncullah wakil kapten batallion 6, Renji Abarai.

''Aku kira kapten sudah tidur, apa aku mengganggu kapten?'' tanya Renji ketika memasuki ruangan pribadi milik Byakuya.

''Tidak, duduklah.'' jawab Byakuya.

Renji kemudian berjalan menuju sofa dikamar Byakuya tersebut, ''Ichigo sudah pulang kapten,''

''Hm, sudah kubilang berpamitan dulu sebelum pulang. Tidak tahu sopan santun.'' Byakuya berkomentar sedikit kesal namun tidak sampai memicu amarah maupun emosinya.

''Bukan begitu kapten. Justru tadi dia mau pamit pulang padamu, tapi karena kukira kapten sudah tidur jadi aku bilang padanya aku yang akan menyampaikannya, begitu kapten.'' Renji sedikit nervous, memang begitulah Renji jika sedang berhadapan dengan kaptennya bukan? Walaupun tidak setiap hari seperti itu.

''Begitu, lalu?'' Byakuya masih bersikap dingin seperti biasa.

Renji yang sudah bekerja cukup lama sebagai orang kepercayaan Byakuya sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan sifat dingin milik kaptennya itu, ''Errr~ Dia besok kesini kapten.''

''Aku tahu.'' singkat, padat, namun tidak cukup jelas bagi Renji.

'Masa hanya begitu saja?' Renji merutuk dalam hati, ''Dan... Rukia sepertinya meminta bantuan kepada Ichigo untuk membantu mengingat ingatannya kapten.''

Byakuya yang sebelumnya sempat melihat kearah jendela kini melirik Renji, ''Jika memang itu keinginannya aku berharap ingatan Rukia bisa kembali, walaupun aku tidak begitu mempercayai kemampuan anak berambut orange itu, tapi... Terkadang ada saja hal diluar dugaan darinya yang membuatku akhirnya percaya...'' Byakuya menatap lurus kearah mata Renji.

'Kapten...' Renji membatin.

''Kita percayakan saja padanya,'' Byakuya kembali berucap ketika Renji sama sekali tak bersuara, ''Apa pun, asal ingatan Rukia kembali dan... Aku mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuknya...''

Renji melebarkan matanya sempurna, tak lama setelah itu dia tersenyum. Salah satu yang membuat Renji bangga dan menghormati kaptennya itu, adalah meskipun dia berkarakter dingin diluar namun sebenarnya penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan didalamnya.

Banyak teman-teman seangkatannya yang memiliki pendapat bahwa Byakuya merupakan sosok seperti boneka kayu berjalan. Terkadang Renji geram dengan pendapat teman-temannya hingga memberikan pelajaran pada teman-temannya yang menghina kapten kesayangannya tersebut.

Menurut Renji, itu semua hanya omong kosong yang tak masuk diakal! Bagaimana mereka bisa men'judge' seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja tanpa mencoba mendekatkan diri ataupun mencari tahu sifat karakteristik lain dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Jika begitu untuk apa ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang'?

''Apa ada yang lain?'' tanya Byakuya yang melihat Renji hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

Renji yang terbangun dari lamunannya pun buru-buru menjawab, ''Ah! Tidak kapten. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.''

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Byakuya, Renji beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kelaur dari kamar Byakuya. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka ia menghentikan langkahnya, ''Kapten...'' panggilnya.

Byakuya hanya menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya, ''Tidurlah, pasti lelah seharian ini menjalani misi dan sempat melawan menos.'' kata Renji sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Byakuya sempat terdiam sejenak, ''Hm, kau juga istirahatlah.'' setelah itu Byakuya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sedangkan Renji sudah berada diluar kamar Byakuya sekarang.

... ... ...

''Segarnya!'' Ichigo Kurosaki, kini tengah berada dikamarnya sembari mengeringkan rambut jeruknya dengan handuk.

Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya kemudian menarik kursi disana. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian hari ini, dimana Rukia memintanya untuk membantu mengingat masa lalunya.

Terang saja ia senang, eh bukan! Tapi sangat senang!

'Rukia memilihku untuk membantunya, bukan memilih orang lain. Bukan Renji dan bukan Ishida.' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, 'Eh tunggu dulu! Renji? Ishida? Memangnya kenapa kalau Rukia memilih mereka juga?'

Ichigo kemudian mengingat kejadian tadi siang sewaktu Ishida mengukur setiap centi tubuh Rukia, dimana Ishida sempat melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Rukia untuk mengukur juga pastinya.

Kemudian ia ingat juga ketika Renji mengelus kepala Rukia, merangkul Rukia saat hendak berjalan pulang dan Rukia yang lebih menyembunyikan diri dibalik Renji sewaktu pertama kali bertemu.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang, ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya mulai memanas, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Ichigo menyandarkan sebelah telapak tangannya didepan dada, mencoba memberhentikan detakan jantung yang begitu membara saat ini. Sebenarnya itu rasa amarahnya, tapi sekali lagi Ichigo tidak pandai membaca perasaannya sendiri.

''Argh!'' Ichigo bangkit dari kursi meja belajarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya asal ditempat tidur yang letaknya tak berjauhan dengan meja belajarnya.

''Hhh~ Hhh~ Hhh~'' Ichigo terus menarik dan menghembuskan nafas begitu nafsu, ''Aku ini... Kenapa sih?'' Ichigo berguman sendirian didalam kamarnya. Ia tidak sadar yang tengah ia rasakan adalah rasa seperti... cemburu...

Ichigo mencoba menutup matanya secara paksa, mencoba untuk rileks dan tidur tapi ia malah berguling kesana-sini dan merasa serba salah disetiap posisi yang ia ambil.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, ia buka sedikit ghordyn jendela kamarnya. Bulan yang tadinya sempat tidak muncul, kini menampakkan dirinya. Namun pantulan sinarnya tidak begitu terang, mungkin karena awan tipis yang menyelimuti.

Melihat bulan, sama saja mengingatkannya pada Rukia. Dan kali ini berbeda, ia malah mengingat kejadian tadi saat mereka beradu tarik-menarik selimut hingga akhirnya Ichigo jatuh diatas Rukia. Kejadian sama yang pernah dialami ketika berada direstoran steak Karakura, ketika mereka berdua saling menimpa namun Rukia yang berada diatasnya.

Lalu seakan tak mau terlewatkan, Ichigo juga mengingat ketika ia menginjak tali sepatu Rukia dan mereka berdua terjatuh lagi hingga akhirnya Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo.

Ichigo menempelkan telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi yang sempat diberikan ciuman secara tak sengaja tersebut oleh Rukia. Pipinya memerah...

''Ugh!'' Ichigo yang menyadari hal aneh dalam dirinya tersebut langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

Baru saja hendak mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, tapi yang ada malah dia mengingat lagi kejadian ketika Rukia memeluknya tadi. Seolah masih terasa ketika tangannya balas memeluk Rukia, dan tubuh mungil Rukia berada dalam dekapannya.

Mengingat hal-hal manis seperti itu, Ichigo semakin jadi salah tingkah dan kontan mukanya jadi semakin memerah.

''Hhh~ Kenapa dia terus sih yang ada disini!'' Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya.

'Kami-sama, Ibu... Sebenarnya ini perasaan apa? Aku tidak mengerti...' Ichigo semakin pasrah dikalahkan oleh perasaannya saat ini yang lebih menguasai dirinya. Ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjelaskan perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah begitu cukup lamanya menatap bulan diluar jendela akhirnya Ichigo tertidur. Namun, terlihat tidurnya nampak tak tenang. Mungkin karena efek perasaanya ini.

... ... ...

Seusai keluar dari kamar Byakuya, Renji tak langsung mengikuti perintah kaptennya yang menyuruhnya istirahat. Ia malah berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong ruangan menuju kamar Rukia.

'Tok... Tok...' terdengar nyaring suara pintu kamar Rukia diketok. Namun tidak ada suara sama sekali.

Walaupun Renji sudah menduga Rukia mungkin sudah tertidur tapi ia tetap mengikuti niatnya yang ingin melihat keadaan Rukia sebentar saja.

Ketika pintu sudah terbuka dan tertutup oleh Renji, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur milik Rukia.

Kini ia berdiri disamping ranjang Rukia. Terlihat disana wajah damai Rukia yang tengah tetidur. Selimut yang sempat tersingkap dari Rukia ditarik oleh Renji hingga mencapai pundak Rukia.

Renji menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya yang tak bisa dilihat Rukia saat ini, 'Rukia...' ketika membatinkan nama tersebut senyuman Renji pudar.

Tiba-tiba saja Renji mengingat kejadian tadi...

flashback

Renji mengikuti Ichigoーyang tengah didampingi Byakuya menuju kamar Rukiaーdari belakang.

''Hei Renji! Taruh dulu berkasmu ini! Sembarangan saja meletakannya!'' ujar Yumichika sambil marah-marah dan menunjukan setumpuk kertas kerja milik Renji diatas meja ruang tamu utama.

''Ish! Iya! Nanti kubereskan!'' Renji terlihat kesal karena Yumichika seperti tengah mengganggunya.

''Sekarang! Kau tidak lihat kertasmu ini mengganggu aku dan yang lain menonton tv!'' Yumichika mengepalkan tangannya seolah marah-marah seperti layaknya seorang perempuan yang sedang pms.

Renji kemudian mengitari pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, terlihat disana beberapa teman-temannya yang juga tengah menonton tv menatap kearahnya dan menyetujui omelan Yumichika terhadap Renji.

''Hhh! Baiklah!'' Renji kemudian mengambil kertas kerjanya dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya, berniat akan ia lanjutkan nanti untuk dikerjakan.

'Menyusahkan!' batin Renji yang masih berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya dan menaruh lembar kertas kerjanya tersebut, ia langsung keluar menuju kamar Rukia. Hanya sekedar ingin melihat keadannya saja.

Kini Renji sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Rukia, ''Rukia, aku ma-'' Renji membulatkan matanya sempurna, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Perasaanya sungguh berkecamuk didalam dada.

Pintu yang tak ia buka lebar itu menampakkan Ichigo didalamnya yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh kearah Rukia saat saling menarik selimut dan akhirnya saling menindih satu sama lain.

Cukup lama Renji terdiam dalam keadaan tersebut, ia seperti ingin mengeluarkan amarahnya namun tertahan entah kenapa.

Terlihat disana mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu, walaupun Renji sudah memasang telinganya lebar-lebar namun masih saja tak terdengar apa pun.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat mereka berdua bangun dari posisi masing-masing, dan tak lama kemudian itu juga tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk Ichigo.

Renji semakin membantu ditempat. Perasaanya semakin berkecamuk. Sama seperti Ichigo, Renji tidak begitu memahami perasaanya kepada Rukia yang seperti ini sekarang. Karena yang telah diyakini Renji, ia hanya menganggapnya seperti sesuatu yang berharga, namun sesuatu yang berharga seperti apa dia masih belum dapat memastikannya. Entah itu sebagai teman, sahabat, adik, orang yang disayangi, orang yang disukai atau seseorang yang dicintai...

Kaget ketika melihat Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia, tangannya yang sempat bertumpu pada kenop pintu itu kini berayun menyentuh dadanya yang merasakan perasaan aneh tengah bergejolak.

'Aku ini... Kenapa?' renji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sempat lama dalam diam seperti itu sampai ia tak menyadari Ichigo kini tengah mengambil langkah menuju arah pintu dibaliknya. Buru-buru saja ia menutup pelan pintu itu, dan karena masih bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan akhirnya dia malah memilih diam ditempat sampai Ichigo kini telah membuka pintu dan berada dihadapannya.

end of flashback

Renji memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghapus apa yang telah ia ingat barusan sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Saat ia sudah merasa lebih baik ia buka kembali kedua matanya dan pandangannya masih terarah pada Rukia, ''Selamat malam, Rukia.'' tangan Renji menyampirkan poni Rukia yang sempat menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia beranjak dari kamar Rukia menuju kamarnya. Hari ini ia berniat lembur karena teringat setumpuk kertas kerja yang menanti disana belum sempat terselesaikan setengah. Jika tidak buru-buru dikerjakan mungkin kaptennya bisa murka. Dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan kaptennya dengan kinerja Renji yang buruk selama menjadi wakil kapten.

... ... ...

Disebuah rumah kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang anak perempuan manis ini nampak terlihat gelap.

Terlihat disudut kamarnya, terdapat sedikit cahaya menyala yang dikeluarkan dari ponsel miliknya.

Kamar yang begitu sunyi itu menggemakan suara tombol ponsel miliknya yang tengah ia tekan-tekan.

''Aku kirim atau tidak yah?'' si anak perempuan itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Nampaknya ia ragu untuk mengirimkan pesan yang sudah ia tuliskan untuk seseorang.

''Hhh~'' akhirnya dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya, ''Kurosaki...'' ia berbisik kecil.

... ... ...

Pagi ini tak secerah biasanya, awan yang terlihat mendung semakin tidak mendukung cuaca. Seharusnya minggu pagi ini dapat dilalui dengan semangat karena adanya sinar hangat matahari yang menemani diatas sana.

''Loh? Tumben Ichigo-nii sudah bangun?'' tanya Yuzu ketika melihat kakaknya turun dari tangga.

''Ya, hari ini aku mau pergi lagi Yuzu.'' jawab Ichigo yang terlihat tengah mengalungkan handuk dilehernya.

''Pergi lagi? Kemana?'' tanya Yuzu.

''Hm... Kerumah teman, kakak mandi dulu ya.'' kemudian Ichigo menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo yang sudah mandi pun menuju dapur, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang segar untuk diminum.

''Yuzu hari ini tidak masak?'' tanya Ichigo yang baru menyadari Yuzu sedang asik menonton tv. Biasanya jam segini ia sudah kerepotan sendiri menyiapkan makan pagi untuk keluarganya.

''Tidak, makanan yang semalam masih ada sisa banyak dan barusan sudah aku hangatkan.'' jawab Yuzu tanpa memalingkan matanya dari acara tv yang sedang ia tonton.

''Oh, begitu~'' kemudian Ichigo berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana Yuzu berada, ''Nonton apa? Seru sekali?'' tanyanya.

''Ini kak Little Chappy, lucu sekali! Hehehe~'' Yuzu terlihat sangat senang menyaksikan acara tersebut.

Ichigo pun duduk disamping Yuzu sambil meneguk jusnya yang baru ia ambil tadi, ''Acara apa? Aku belum pernah lihat...''

''Baru tayang perdana hari ini~'' Yuzu masih terlihat serius menonton acara tv tersebut, padahal biasanya satu pertanyaan bisa dijawab panjang lebar olehnya.

Ichigo melirik Yuzu, terlihat disana betapa senangnya Yuzu ketika melihat banyaknya kelinci-kelinci yang bermunculan diacara tv tersebut. ketika melihat hal itu Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya, 'Dasar'.

Mencoba mengetahui apakah yang tengah disuguhkan dalam acara tersebut, yang terjadi malah ia ingat dengan Rukia yang sama-sama menyukai Chappy juga.

Teringat hari ini akan datang pagi-pagi kerumah Rukia eh... Lebih tepatnya rumah teman-teman Shinigaminya, ia menggerakkan kepalanya melihat jam berapa sekarang. Dan ternyata itu pukul 7 pagi.

''Ayah belum bangun atau sudah ke klinik, Yuzu?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Ayah masih tidur, hari ini ayah ke klinik agak siang.'' jelas Yuzu.

''Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang yah. Katakan pada yang lain jika sudah bangun nanti yah Yuzu.'' Ichigo bangun dari duduknya, namun baru saja mau melangkahkan kaki Yuzu sudah mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

''Sepagi ini Ichigo-nii? Dan berpakaian seperti itu?'' Yuzu melihat Ichigo dari bawah hingga atas dimana Ichigo hanya mengenakan kaus dalam bertangan buntung dan celana pendek.

''Tentu saja tidak, justru kakak mau berganti pakaian dulu baru pergi. Dan kalau tidak pergi sekarang bisa macet, ini kan hari minggu.'' jelas Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

... ... ...

Sebuah keuntungan bagi Ichigo Kurosakiーyang kini telah berada ditempat tujuannyaーdatang pagi-pagi, karena disaat-saat terakhir ia sempat terjebak macet dan itu hanya berlangsung selama 10 menit saja.

Kini Ichigo berada didepan gerbang sebuah rumah tujuannya. Tak mau berlama-lama ia segera mencari bel pintu dan kemudian menekannya. Halaman yang luas nampaknya tak membuat suara bel pintu tersebut tak terdengar dikedua telinga Ichigo.

Setelah memencetnya beberapa kali, muncullah Rangiku yang langsung berlari menuju gerbang ketika mengetahui itu adalah Ichigo.

''Pagi sekali Ichigo. Masuklah!'' Rangiku menuntun Ichigo masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

''Ya, kalau siang pasti macet.'' Jawab Ichigo yang menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Rangiku sekarang.

''Begitu ya, apa kau sudah makan? Datang sepagi ini aku rasa kau belum makan.'' pertanyaan kedua dari Rangiku.

''Hahaha~ Kau benar sekali Rangiku,'' Ichigo tertawa garing ketika mendengar tebakan dari Rangiku.

''Kalau begitu pas sekali! Kau ikut makan bersama kami saja, hari ini makanannya dimasak oleh Rukia loh! Dan aku juga membantu~'' ujar Rangiku penuh semangat dan bangga.

''Rukia memasak?'' Ichigo sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Rangiku yang baru saja ia dengar.

Rangiku melihat kearah Ichigo, ''Iya! Memang kenapa?'' tanya Rangiku.

''Memangnya dia bisa masak?'' Ichigo kebingungan.

''Hm~ Kau akan semakin tidak percaya setelah mencicipinya nanti,'' Rangiku tersenyum.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada, akhirnya sampailah mereka diruang makan dan semuanya telah berkumpul disana.

''Semua! Ichigo datang!'' kata Rangiku sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

''Pagi semua,'' sapa Ichigo.

''Pagi~'' semua menjawab sapaan Ichigo dengan semangat pagi.

''Ayo bergabung! Jangan malu-malu.'' ucap Momo yang melihat Ichigo hanya diam saja, mungkin merasa sedikit malu dan tidak enak.

''Dia itu mana punya malu~'' Renji mencoba membuat lelucon dipagi hari dan sukses membuat beberapa orang disana tertawa kecil.

Ichigo kemudian berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang tersedia lalu menempatinya. Ia duduk diapit oleh Toushiro disebelah kiri dan Ikkaku disebalah kanannya.

Setelah duduk ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala kursi meja mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui hari ini.

Sudah melirik sana-sini namun tak ia temukan. Hanya ada kejanggalan dimana ada satu kursi kosong yang belum ditempati dan itu tepat dihadapannya.

Rangiku yang menyadari gerak-gerik Ichigo sedari tadi langsung saja menggodanya, ''Mencari siapa Ichigo? Hm?'' Rangiku tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

Yang lain langsung melihat kearah Ichigo. Ichigo yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu jadi malu dan merutuki perbuatannya sendiri.

''Maaf lama, Rangiku-san seharusnya kan kau membantuku membawa ini.'' Rukia kini telah datang membawa dua buah panci berukuran besar yang ditumpuk, didalamnya terdapat kuah kaldu.

''Oh iya aku lupa! Maaf Rukia-chan, sini aku bantu!'' Rangiku cepat-cepat beranjak membantu Rukia membawakan bawaannya yang terlihat berat.

''Terimakasih, ada yang bisa membantuku mengambil kompor kecil didapur untuk panci-panci ini?'' tanya Rukia sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

''Biar aku,'' setelah menyodorkan diri, Renji bergegas memenuhi perimintaan Rukia.

''Eh? Hai Ichigo,'' Rukia baru sadar bahwa Ichigo sudah datang dan berada tepat didepannya saat ini.

''Yo, Rukia.'' sapaan khas yang selalu Ichigo keluarkan didepan Rukia.

''Ehm~'' Rangiku kembali menggoda Ichigo, sukses saja hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan teman Shinigaminya yang hari ini terlihat aneh.

''Wah! Hotpot yah? Kelihatannya enak!'' ujar Kira yang sudah tidak sabar menyantap makan paginya.

''Kompornya sudah datang!'' teriak Renji.

''Wah! Hari ini sepertinya makan besar sekali yah?'' ucap Hisagi bersemangat.

Rukia yang dibantu Rangiku kini tengah sibuk memasukan berbagai macam sayuran dan daging kedalam panci hotpot yang lumayan besar. Acara makan pagi hari itu berlangsung begitu meriah. Terlihat seperti tengah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang berulang tahun saat itu.

Terlihat diatas meja makan masih terdapat bahan-bahan makanan yang belum dimasukan kedalam panci, karena pancinya tidak muat menampung makanan yang telah dihidangkan. Memang anggota Shinigami disana cukup banyak ditambah dengan satu anak laki-laki dari dunia manusia, jumlah mereka masih kalah banyak dengan makanan yang tengah dihidangkan didepan mata.

Suasananya tidak begitu canggung meskipun disana terdapat 2 kapten yang pendiam dan tetap stay cool dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun. Bahkan Ichigo merasakan sedikit dari suasana saat ini sangat mirip sekali ketika ia sedang bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

... ... ...

''Aku selesai. Terimakasih atas makanannya.'' Byakuya meletakan sumpitnya, kemudian ia beranjak.

''Kurosaki, kalau sudah selesai temui aku diruanganku.'' kata Byakuya sembari terus berjalan.

''Aku saja tidak tahu dimana ruanganmu Byakuya,'' Ichigo menjawab.

''Renji nanti kau antar dia keruanganku.'' masih sambil berjalan ketika Byakuya mengatakan hal tersebut.

''Baik, Kapten!'' Renji menjawab dengan tegas.

''Hhh~ Dia itu sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah,'' Ichigo bergumam sendiri ketika Byakuya sudah tak terlihat lagi diruangan tersebut. Namun gumamannya cukup sampai ditelinga para Shinigami yang tengah berada disana dan kini tengah melihat kearahnya.

Sadar tengah ditatap seperti itu, Ichigo jadi bigung sendiri, ''Ada apa?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Tidak,'' kata Ikkaku yang lanjut meneruskan acara makan paginya, diikuti dengan yang lain.

''Kau sudah merasa baik Rukia?'' tanya Ichigo tak lama kemudian.

Rukia yang duduk berhadapan dengan Ichigo langsung saja menjawab, ''Ya,'' sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Ichigo.

Renji yang duduk disamping Rukia pun mulai mengedarkan pandangan kearah Ichigo kemudian beralih ke Rukia, dan begitu seterusnya. Terlihat sekali Renji sepertinya tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun expresi wajah keduanya.

Setelah Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan begitu singkat, ia langsung melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

'Hanya begitu saja?' batin Ichigo yang masih menatap Rukia didepannya.

Renji masih melihat Ichigo diam-diam, ''Hei, kalau tidak cepat makannya nanti Kapten akan lama menunggumu Ichigo.'' ujar Renji.

''Ah! Iya,'' Ichigo pun langsung menghabiskan makanannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ''Aku selesai, Renji antarkan aku sekarang.''

''Baiklah~'' Renji yang juga telah selesai dengan makanannya pun langsung menuntun Ichigo menuju ruangan pribadi bagi para Shinigami saat hendak mengadakan rapat.

... ... ...

Terdengar suara sebuah pintu bergaya jepang telah digeser oleh Renji, ''Kapten, Ichigo ada disini.''

''Masuklah.'' jawab Byakuya.

Kemudian Renji membawa Ichigo masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, ''Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua denganmu, Ichigo.'' Renji yang mengerti maksud perkataan Byakuya itu pun meninggalkan Ichigo dan Kaptennya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelah melihat Renji keluar Byakuya tak mau berbasi-basi, ''Saat ini Rukia tengah terjebak dalam posisinya, Kurosaki...''

TBC

Gomen sebelumnya karena harusnya dari awal saya menjelaskan ini, Hihihi~

Bagi yang sempat murka karena pas baca koq RenRuki mulu maaf yah maksudnya author selama Rukia hilang ingatan mau dibuat slight dulu *hanya sementara* dan slight-nya itu pun ada tujuannya, jadi bukan secara disengaja.

Ini tetap fic IchiRuki koq tenang dulu yah jangan kecewa, karena alasan author buat RenRuki itu untuk menyadarkan perasaanya Ichigo, bukan untuk apa-apa~ ^_^

Dan maka dari itu untuk berjaga-jaga author mau menyampaikan nanti ga cuma sekedar slight RenRuki, selama Rukia hilang ingatan akan ada slight dengan yang lain lagi dan semua itu karena ada 2 tujuan, yang pertama untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia dan yang satu lagi tebak sendiri *kan tadi udah ada kata kuncinya*, Hahaha~ ^_^v

Anyway, author bukan bermaksud tega membiarkan Ichigo dibakar api cemburu tapi memang lebih kearah tidak ingin merubah karakter Ichigo yang secara real dianime Bleach itu sendiri, maksudnya begini :

~ sejauh yang saya tangkap tiap nonton Bleach, Ichigo itu sebenarnya perhatian sama Rukia tapi terkadang dia itu ga sadar sebegitu perhatiannya dia ke Rukia itu ''untuk apa'' dan ''apa artinya'',

~ sejauh yang saya tangkap lagi *Hehehe* Ichigo itu tipikal cowok yang kurang pandai mengartikan dan menyadari perasaan apa yang dia rasain sendiri,

~ Maka, munculnya RenRuki ini sebenarnya lebih mau memancing perasaannya Ichigo supaya dia lebih peka dan lebih sadar sama perasaannya sendiri... Begitulah kira-kira~

~ memang sementara Rukia hilang ingatan agak slight RenRuki dulu yah, soalnya kan memang yang Rukia ingat dan paling deket sama Rukia itu kan Renji. dalam tanda kutip ''teman semasa kecil'' ,

Semisalkan kita ada diposisi Rukia yang hilang ingatan kan pastinya kita agak risih dengan orang-orang yang asing menurut kita, meskipun pada kenyataannya orang-orang tersebut merupakan salah satu orang yang deket sama kita dulunya.

~ karena faktor Rukia hilang ingatan pula lah karakter Rukia disini jadi ooc dan menimbulkan kesan RenRuki-nya terlalu menonjol.

Jujur saja sebenernya author juga sedih koq karena Ichigo-nya agak pasif karena Rukia hilang ingatan, dan saya sendiri jadi membuat adegan RenRuki~ T_T

tapi memang itu sebagian dari konsep cerita, ^_^

Sekali lagi karena fic ini kan diadaptasi dari terusannya kisah real Bleach yang ceritanya author ubah sudah selesai, maka saya mencoba supaya tidak mengubah karakter mereka terkecuali Rukia yang sekali lagi sedang hilang ingatan, ^_^

Sebagai contoh konkrit dari keseluruhan penjelasan saya diatas mengenai Ichigo yang kurang peka terhadap perasaannya adalah :

1.) sewaktu Rukia pergi dari rumahnya berniat kabur dari incaran sang kakak Byakuya dan sang sahabat Renji, Rukia sempat menuliskan pesan buat Ichigo bahwa dia akan pergi dan jangan mencarinya, kon yang sewaktu itu panik dan menyuruh Ichigo mencarinya malah cuek begitu saja, dan pada akhirnya karena yang memang dirasain dalam dirinya sendiri itu khawatir sama Rukia akhirnya dia mencari Rukia kan? Sampai belai-belain mempertaruhkan diri melawan Byakuya, mencoba membawa pulang Rukia kerumah supaya tidak dibawa oleh Renji dan Byakuya, berlatih keras biar menjadi lebih kuat buat mengalahkan Byakuya dan hingga akhirnya menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi.

Begitu juga waktu dimovie-nya yang ke-3..

semoga dari atas sampai dibawah sini dibaca semua yah, soalnya benar-benar penting! ^_^

Pada akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia...

Kalian sendiri yang menebak, karena author mau seperti Tite Kubo yang misterius soal hubungan IchiRuki~ *lohh* v^_^v Hahaha~

Arigatou atas segala masukannya yah semua yang review! Diterima dengan senang hati~ ^_^

nb : waktu itu sempet janji dichapter ini akan lebih dipanjangkan ceritanya karena permintaan adegan Ichiruki-nya, tapi pada kenyataannya malah saya bikin part.1 dan 2 soalnya kalau dilakukan bener-bener panjang sekali. ,

Terus adegan Ichiruki-nya juga gomen yah kalo masih kurang memuaskan! ,

mau terimakasih nih sebelumnya buat _**12Wi3nter **_atas segala sarannya, akhirnya semua saran anda mengenai gaya tulisan dific ini saya ubah juga. Dan buat _**shia naru**_ atas pengertiannya dific saya, terimakasih.

Terimakasih juga buat para _**Readers **_berikut yang sudah me-_**Review **_ yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal saya ini.

Arigatou sekali lagi yah buat kalian... ^^

Buat yang lain tetep Review dan kasih kritik, saran serta masukan yah. _Review, kritik, saran serta masukan yang dianggap menarik dan membantu author bakal saya masukkan kedalam daftar 'Terimakasih' diakhir cerita!_ *ditimpuk* wahahaha~ ^_~

_**Review**_


End file.
